


It's a bird! It's a plane! It's--

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Zorel is an over-worked personal assistant with very little time for the little friends she does have, let alone time for a little romance. Her luck in the romance department suddenly changes when not one, but two options are given to her: From across the hall, her brilliant and gorgeous new next door neighbour, Alex Danvers. And from the sky, the mysterious Hero of National City, Shadow Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The windows rattled and Kara Zorel looked up just in time to see the familiar black-grey costumed form of Shadow Agent zooming past.

“And there she goes.” Winn commented while others in the office let out a little cheer. They had just heard through the radio that there was a multi-vehicular accident on the highway and a school bus full of children teetering on the edge of the bridge. Apparently Shadow Agent heard too and was on route.

“Is one of our news helicopters there already?” Cat Grant’s voice made everyone scramble to look busy as she stormed out, having seen Shadow Agent’s passage through the city. “We need to get some good shots, people! Hop to it! If I have to string Olsen out in nothing but crotchless chaps to get an interview, I will so help me--”

“Ms. Grant,” Kara followed after her boss with a couple of edits she needed to sign off on. “Please don’t say that out loud, Lucy already said that it’s borderline sexual harassment--”

“Kiera, if--god forbid--the Daily Planet gets this scoop before we do, I will hold you personally responsible!” Cat snapped. Since Shadow Agent had become active in the city, every hack with a blog and a smartphone had been trying to get an exclusive with Shadow Agent but unfortunately, was unable to do so since Shadow Agent was very much like what her name implied, a Shadow Agent. She appeared, cleaned the bad guys’ clocks, then left just as quickly. She wasn’t anything like Superwoman in Metropolis, who liked to showboat a bit and seemed to especially like showing up whenever Lois Lane needed her.

‘Nobody’s going to be getting this scoop.’ Kara thought to herself secretly. There was no way in hell Shadow Agent would come out of the shadows, pun intended. Shadow Agent was only around to save the day and never stayed for any pictures. Even James ‘Jimmy’ Olsen’s renowned photography skills only got pictures of a shadowy, blurry figure. NOBODY had been able to get anything better.

Kara spent the rest of the day trying to be there for Cat Grant but also trying to make herself scarce because just as predicted, James came back empty-handed and frustrated. Cat Grant had yelled at him and told him to use his connections with Superwoman to get a photo, but even Superwoman balked at doing this favour for her friend. Apparently the one scoop James did get was that Shadow Agent was a very private individual and Superwoman had been sworn to secrecy. 

“Finally end of this long day. I cannot stay another minute.” James bumped into Kara in front of the elevator and the blonde blushed, feeling like she’ll start stuttering. The new addition to Catco was handsome and nice, came with an accolade of awards for photography and was quite intimidating, especially face to face with Jimmy Olsen--though she had to stop calling him Jimmy since that was more a Clark thing to do.

“It’s funny, usually whenever Superwoman makes an appearance, I’m pretty happy cuz I’ll get lots of pictures and Perry’s super happy with me.” James continued talking and Kara nodded, trying to show she was listening. “But with Shadow Agent, I’m SOL and Ms. Grant just screams at me.”

“SOL?” Kara tilted her head to one side.

“Out of luck.” James smirked. “You know, you and Clark are a lot alike sometimes.”

“Well, we are family.” Kara giggled nervously. The elevator arrived and they shuffled in with the rest of the crowd. “What are you doing after work?”

“Gonna go home and clean up a bit. Lucy’s still working right now but I’m gonna meet her later for dinner. She finally said yes to me.” James replied with a grin, holding a hand up for a high-five which Kara grudgingly gave. She was happy for James, really, even though his luck in the romance department really made her zero for zero average in National City seem all the more bleak. 

Kara didn’t have any dinner plans and since she arrived in National City, no close friends unless she counted Winn and other co-workers. And it’s been almost two years since she came to National City. Part of the reason why she had no social life to speak of was because working for Cat Grant was a 24 hour job.

“Alright, well have a nice night!”

“Later, Kara.”

Kara sighed and shouldered her bag before heading to the bus stop. Usually she would still be at the office but today, Cat needed to leave early since her son had a school event she needed to attend. Her phone pinged and she slipped it out of her pocket, grinning at the name on her screen.

 

_ hey supergirl, how’s jimmy doing? _

 

Kara typed back quickly.

 

_ he likes to be called james. You never told me that  _

 

_ He’s being pretentious. Tell him I said so. If jimmy is good enough for superwoman, it’s good enough for me _

 

_ I will not. _

 

There was a pause, then another message from her cousin popped up. 

 

_ Ma and pa want to know if you’ve settled in okay. Pa’s pretty worried and wants to  _

_ come visit. _

 

“Aw jeez,” Kara arrived at the stop just as the bus pulled up and she got on the bus before deigning to answer Clark.

 

_ Tell them i’m fine _

 

_ Ya but they still worry _

 

_ I know. I’ll call them later. Oh, cat says don’t take her scoop on shadow agent! _

 

_ No promises cuz! _

 

“I guess it’s just me, myself, and I again tonight!” She said cheerily under her breath. She kept a positive outlook though: it just meant that she would be able to order whatever she wanted and as much as she wanted! She stopped by the Chinese take-out place she liked with the potstickers and bought enough food for two people. On her way to her apartment, she made a mental note to herself to get Cat a couple of shots of espresso in her drink just to smooth over how badly today had gone.

She arrived at her apartment to see the wide-open door of the apartment directly across from her. Kara could see boxes piled around and new furniture that had been brought in.

‘Someone’s finally moving in.’ Kara could hear someone moving inside, so Kara shuffled over to her own door to try to get inside. Unfortunately, being ladened by Chinese take-out boxes sure wasn’t conducive to opening doors!

“Whoops--”

“Woah, hey. I gotcha.” A hand darted out to catch the take-out box full of potstickers before it could fall on the ground.

“Oh geez, thanks!” Kara turned around and her smile almost fell from her face as she took in the sight of her new neighbour. Messy, chin-length auburn hair, bright hazel eyes framed by black-rimmed glasses, and the most perfect skin in the world. Her black tank-top exposed well-defined arms and the red shorts the stranger wore exposed legs that seemed to go on forever!

“---alright?” Her new neighbour was looking at her with worry.

“Oh, yeah! Sure, I’m like, super fantastic.” Kara gushed. “And you’re fantastic too--I mean, not fantastic. What am I saying? You look hot! Totally great! Like--I--Temperature wise I mean--”

“You sure you okay?” The gorgeous being in front of her was now smirking at her and the way she pushed her sliding glasses back up her nose made Kara’s stomach do a little flip-flop.

“Yeah! Sure! Fine!” Kara chirped before turning to her door and frantically jiggling the handle, hoping she had forgotten to lock the door this morning. Unfortunately, she had not and this angel from heaven was chuckling behind her and Kara just wanted the floor to swallow her up and let her just die from embarrassment.

“Here, let me help. Seems like you’ve ordered enough food to feed an army!”

Kara felt herself unloaded of her many bags of food and the polite thing to do would be to turn around and thank this magnificent specimen of femininity, but the blonde fixed her eyes on the door and willed herself to stop blushing because her face felt like it was on fire.

“Do you have your key?”

Kara fumbled in her purse until she found her key and finally managed to unlock the door and let herself in, mortified beyond belief.

“Thank you--”

“I’m Alex Danvers.” The striking woman supplied, holding out Kara’s take-out containers. “Here. Have fun tonight.”

“Thanks, you too!” Kara quickly shut the door behind her and groaned out loud. “Idiot. I’m an idiot.”

Kara sighed, dropping her food on the coffee table in front of the TV. It was another night of Netflix and chill, party of one. And seriously Netflix and just chilling by herself. Still bemoaning the fact that she was a complete idiot, she put her bag away, plugged in her phone, and put on her comfy home clothes. Just as she was about to start digging through her pile of food, there was a knock on her door.

“Huh.” Kara listened for a follow-up knock, but when none came, she shrugged. “Must be my imagination--” The knock came again, this time sounding more insistent. “AUGH!”

Kara put a hand over her pounding heart before going for the door and opening it a crack. Her new neighbour, Alex, stood on the other side.

“Hey,” She gave an awkward wave. Kara tried to keep her eyes on the other woman’s face since Alex had decided not to change out of her clothes that were entirely too skin-revealing. Kara noted Alex had a laptop tucked under her arm. “Um, I didn’t catch your name before--”

“Oh. Zorel.” Kara’s cheeks pinked. “I’m Kara. Zorel. Kara Zorel.”

“Hi Kara.” Alex’s smile made her heart skip a beat. It was beautiful. “Could I use your Wi-Fi? Mine isn’t working and I just want to check my email and I broke my phone recently…”

“Oh, sure, of course!” Kara opened the door, grinning brightly. “I mean, nowadays who asks for cups of sugar! It’s Wi-Fi passwords now!”

“Right…” Alex chuckled. Kara reddened in embarrassment and waved Alex in, leading her to the couch. She pushed away the take-out boxes, still bright red.

“Oh shoot, you’re having people over, right?” Alex looked at all the food on the table. “I’m sorry, I’ll just go to a Starbucks or something--”

“No, no this is all for me!” Kara blurts out, then slaps her hands over her mouth in horror as Alex looks at the table of food with new eyes.

“Oh my god.” Alex burst out laughing and now Kara was hiding her face in her hands.

“I’m such a loser!” Kara exclaimed, but couldn’t stop the sheepish grin from stretching across her face.

“But maybe we can come to some arrangement. I have to admit when I saw all this food I remembered I didn’t eat and I just wanted Wi-Fi so I can order take-out.” Alex closed her laptop and glanced up at Kara. “I’ll split the bill on this with you and you share your hoard with me.”

“No deal.” Kara shook her head. “How about I treat you this time because, hey, welcome to the building, neighbour!”

“Doesn’t seem like it’s very fair.” Alex rubbed her chin in an exaggerated thinking pose. “How about I treat next time? We can go out for food.”

Kara’s face brightens. She digs through plastic bags and takes out a container of beef fried noodles for Alex, then opened up a container of spring rolls for them to share.

“So why are you here? Not that I don’t want you here but,” Kara waves her chopsticks around. “But yeah. Work? Boyfriend? Where did you move from?”

“HA.” Alex almost chokes on her food, hitting her chest with a fist until she can speak without choking. “Yeah, it’s definitely work. I’m… from around. My work takes me places.”

“What do you do?” Kara asked curiously.

“Oh, uh, I work at a lab.” Alex shrugged. “No biggie.”

“Oh, a super secret lab?” Kara teases, not noticing the way Alex tenses up and eyes the blonde suspiciously before relaxing and forcing a smile.

“More like I work for a super not-secret organization who is a contractor to the government, and we make affordable vaccines for children.” Alex pressed a finger to her lips. “But don’t tell anyone.”

“Well, I guess that’s cool, too.” Kara says a bit too casually, a mischievous smirk on her face. “So, you’re a superhero, then. Saving children and all that.”

“Well, I’m just a lowly bio-engineer. A scientist. Did I mention I’m also a medical doctor?” Alex says humbly. “I work out of National City University.”

“A lowly doctor who saves babies.” Kara flutters her eyelashes at Alex and the auburn haired woman flashed Kara a grin.

“What about you? What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m just a personal assistant,” Kara ducked her head, looking into her box of take-out, suddenly feeling insignificant. “I’m nothing special.”

“What, are you trying to keep things from me, Ms. Zorel?” Alex stole a potsticker from Kara’s plate.

“Hey!”

“Just tell me,” Alex smiled encouragingly. “Or else I’m going to think you’re a serial killer.”

“I work at Catco for Cat Grant.” Kara shrugged. She was self-conscious in front of this brilliant woman who was a bio-engineer, a doctor, a scientist… she didn’t even know really what a bio-engineer did. But if she was swiping through dating profiles, she would’ve swiped left. Not because this woman wasn’t gorgeous, but because Alex Danvers was so far above Kara it would’ve been ridiculous to think Alex would even give her the time of day.

Alex snorted, drawing Kara out of her thoughts. “Oh my, god, are you for real?! YOU are a superhero! I’ve heard Cat Grant is just horrible to work with!”

Kara laughed, letting the laughter wash over her and sweep away her insecurities. “She’s really not that bad. She has a real… strength of character and even though she’s harsh at times… all the time… I can trust her to do what’s good. Even if I don’t agree with her, but I know she does everything for a reason and she plans far into the future. Long-term goals, that’s Ms. Grant.”

“Well, what about her witch hunt for Shadow Agent?” The easy air around Alex was now sharp and attentive. “She’s offering a reward for an exclusive on Shadow Agent?”

“It’s been hard getting pictures or soundbites or-or anything from Shadow Agent.” Kara shrugged her shoulders helplessly. “We’re the news, and Ms. Grant wants the exclusive.”

“But maybe Shadow Agent deserves her privacy.” Alex argued. Their back and forth and easy meshing was, quite honestly, a surprise to the both of them. It was so smooth and effortless, the way Alex sprawled across the couch looking at Kara and Kara BEAMED at her with just the brightest smile--

Another knock on their door interrupted them.

“Huh.” Kara put down her food. “I’m not expecting company.”

Alex was looking over the top of her glasses at the door, squinting, then groaned, smacking a palm to her head. “I think that might be a delivery for me. I’m expecting something.”

“How’d they know to come here?”

Alex suddenly looked very nervous. “Uh… you know. I… left a note on my door. Yeah.”

“Oh, are you sending stuff over to my apartment now?” Kara raised an eyebrow at Alex. “You know that means I get to keep it.”

Kara grinned, ignoring Alex’s protests while walking backwards towards the door. That was why when the blonde opened the door, she was not expecting to be confronted by bulging pectoral muscles in her face. The man standing at the door was tall, dark, and chiseled, looking like he worked out at the gym extensively.

“Dr. Danvers, I thought I heard your voice.” The man looked over Kara’s head. He held up a small box in his hands. “I have your replacement phone.” 

He looked down at Kara as if suddenly realizing she was there. “Hello.”

“Oh. Hello.” Kara looked up nervously. This man, for some reason, reminded Kara of the police. Maybe it was the way he held himself and what he was wearing… 

“Nelson, thank you.” Alex was at the door, throwing Kara an apologetic smile and took the box. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

He lingered at the door, nervously looking at Alex, opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something.

“Nelson?” Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering why he wasn’t leaving.

“If you’re free, I have some time right now… do want to go out and maybe have coffee?” Nelson blurted out, all nerves, then smiled hopefully at Alex.

“Oh, sorry Nelson, I’m having dinner with Kara.” Alex said apologetically but firmly.

“Oh. Oh, you know each other?” Nelson looked back and forth between the two girls. This guy wasn’t leaving and Kara could see Alex fidgeting in place.

“Yeah, we’re just catching up.” Kara slung an arm around Alex’s shoulders and her neighbour looked at her gratefully, leaning her head to knock it against Kara’s affectionately. Kara tried her best not to glare at this guy.

“Oh, well, uh I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow?” Nelson rubbed the back of his head, the gesture boyish and endearing if you were into that sorta thing. Kara was not and for some reason, her hackles were raised and she felt quite proprietary of her time with Alex.

“Sure, see you tomorrow.” Alex closed the door when it seemed like Nelson would just stand outside and not leave. She waited a couple of minutes, seeming to be listening intently for Nelson to leave before her shoulders relaxed.

“Co-worker?” Kara asked sympathetically.

“We went on one date and that was a mistake.” Alex started pushing Kara back towards the couch. “I went through a whole, ‘try everything once’ phase because a friend told me I was becoming--if not already--an antisocial hermit. And some of my co-workers also were… concerned.”

“Well, you’re doing pretty well right now with the social thing.” Kara sat back on the couch. “I’ll give you a B-plus for being kinda cool.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara, then slowly reached up to remove her glasses, pinning the blonde with a heated look that was hot enough to make steam look cool.

“W-what are you d-doing?” Kara asked nervously, her stomach again doing that weird flip-flop.

“SMOLDERING.” Alex’s exaggerated pout sent Kara into a fit of giggles. “This amount of smolder, you should upgrade my coolness level to an A-plus-plus.”

“More like upgrade your dork level.” Kara snorted as Alex’s jaw dropped in outrage. “I know a Disney reference when I see one!”

“Guilty as charged.” Alex threw up her hands. They spent the next hour just eating and enjoying each other’s company, with Alex interrogating Kara on favourite Disney movies, then Kara asking Alex about what she did for fun, jumping from topic to topic until they landed on tv shows they liked to watch. While going over what they liked about each clone on Orphan Black, Alex’s new phone suddenly rang.

“Sorry, I gotta take this.” Alex picked up the phone, her face suddenly looking all business. “Danvers.”

Kara watched worriedly as Alex’s face darkened.

The auburn-haired woman was suddenly on her feet. “Yeah, I’m on my way.”

“Alex? Everything okay?”

“Oh, I gotta head to work right now. They’ve had a bit of an emergency situation.” Alex explained. “I’m sorry Kara, I gotta go.”

“Oh. It’s okay. Are you going to call a taxi? Because an Uber would be fast--”

“No, I can walk. It’s not that far.” Alex gave her a tight, impatient smile. “Next time, my treat?”

“Yeah, sure. Um. Well, you know where I live!” Kara smiled, walking Alex to the door. They said their goodnights reluctantly and smiled all the way through. When the door finally closed, Kara was left with a feeling of loss, like she never wanted their time together to end. It was funny how easily they got along. All of the dates Kara had ever gone to, Kara had never felt a connection as strong as the one she had just made. It felt like… it felt like a beginning. Not to say this was a date, no. Just a friendly get-together with a new neighbour! That’s it! Just neighbours. Not a date. Even if she wanted it to be, which she did not because she didn’t want to creep Alex out, and well, it’s not a date. She didn’t even really know Alex Danvers besides the fact that she was gorgeous, funny, intelligent, caring--

“Oh!” Her spacing out was interrupted by the trill of her own phone. “Hello?”

“Kara, where are you?” Winn’s voice on the line was frantic.

“I’m at home. What’s wrong?” Kara asked as Winn breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good, good. I’m still at the office and some of the journalists on the night staff bolted out of there saying that Shadow Agent is busting up some high-powered bank robber near your place--”

“What? Where?” Kara queried right before a faraway explosion shook her building. She ran to her balcony to look outside, seeing a pillar of fire roaring into the air and smoke billowing from the same location.

“Oh my god, Alex.” Kara whispered to herself.

“Hello? Kara?” Kara had let the phone drop from her ear when she ran outside but brought it back up now.

“Winn! I’m fine! Don’t worry! I’ll talk to you later, bye!” Kara hung up, slipping the phone into her back pocket and her keys in her front pocket. She ran out the door and down the emergency stairs at the end of the hallway, rushing until she was at the bottom floor. Kara wished that she had superpowers, at least super-speed so she could get to wherever Alex was as quickly as possible.

Kara ran towards the sound of carnage blindly, her heart in her throat as another explosion made her stumble. It was hard, pushing against people who were running away from the epicentre of disaster. There was smoke and fire and--holy hell something just flew right past her and crashed into that store!

“What the bananas--!”

“Ugh…” The sound of someone in distress in the wreckage of the shop had Kara running towards the building.

“Hello? Is anyone in there? Are you okay?” Kara shouted. She stepped through the large hole, newly made by that flying projectile. Kara made it in to see a pile of rubble shift, then a hand punch out and grapple for a handhold out of what had been a wall.

“Shadow Agent!” Kara gasped. The aforementioned Shadow Agent’s head turned sharply to glare at her, the smooth mask--a bit reminiscent of something a certain masked vigilante in Gotham would wear--on the hero’s expressionless face didn’t leave Kara any idea as to what the dark-clad super was thinking.

“What are you doing here?” Shadow Agent’s voice rasped out, distorted by maybe some voice modulating thing that the hero’s suit must be doing. This was the first time Kara had heard her voice! Nobody had ever gotten a soundbite before! National City’s hero was such a mystery, that if it weren’t for the skin-tight costume, nobody would have even known Shadow Agent was female!

“Oh!” Kara suddenly remembered, a fresh wave of fear overtaking her. “My friend! She ran off, I don’t know if it was in this direction, but I was hoping it wasn’t--” Kara suddenly realized how stupid it was of her to run right into danger. Alex might not even be here! “Have you seen my friend? She has auburn hair, about this length--” Kara motioned to around her chin. “--she’s really, really pretty. She’s wearing these cute glasses.”

“Really, really pretty?” The amusement couldn’t be hidden from Shadow Agent’s voice.

“That’s what she is, okay?” Kara stomped her foot in a bout of childish impatience. “Did you see her?”

“Miss, I’m fighting a really angry alien from outer space right now.” Shadow Agent sounded halfway between amused and annoyed. “If she’s buried beneath a pile of rubble, I’ll help you find her after--”

“WHICH PILE?!” Kara looked to and fro furtively, close to tears.

“No, miss, I’m saying IF--” Shadow Agent was suddenly tackled through another wall and into a back room.

“Shadow Agent!” Kara screamed in horror. The… man… currently raining down blows on Shadow Agent had a weird ridge bisecting his bald cranium and wielded a glowing axe that emitted heat hot enough for Kara to feel it even from a distance. It seemed to be giving even Shadow Agent some problems.

“End of the line for you, Shadow Agent--”

“HEY!” Kara had picked up a small fire extinguisher nearby and chucked it just as the strange man turned to look at her. It hit him square in the face which Kara gained a lot of satisfaction from. “You get away from her!”

“Human, I’ll rip you in two.” He stepped towards her menacingly, still brandishing the strange axe. Unfortunately for him, his distraction was all Shadow Agent needed to hammer a blow to his head from behind, again and again until he was on his knees, then she locked him into some kind of hold.

“Let go of me!” The alien man snarled. “Women BOW before men on my planet! How dare you lay a hand on me! I will HURT the both of you--”

“Shut up, you misogynistic shithead.” Shadow Agent snarled right back and tightened her hold viciously.

“Shadow Agent!” Several people in military-grade combat gear, all weaponed up and masked converged on the area in a tactical formation, weapons pointed cautiously at the struggling man. At the sight of the men, he struggled even harder, almost rabid in his desperation to get away.

“Agent!” One of the men broke formation, submachine gun abandoned and handgun pulled out for close range combat.

“Get BACK, soldier!” Shadow Agent warned, but the man didn’t seem to listen. “Get the civilian out of here, that’s an order!”

“I have a clear shot, ma’am, I’m taking it!”

“No--” The gun went off, the alien struggling enough that the shot, of course, missed even at near point-blank range, ricocheting off Shadow Agent’s forearm and hitting Kara. The blonde let out a cry, stumbling backwards and falling over some debris.

“Civilian down!” Some of the soldiers surrounded her immediately to provide a human shield. “Civilian down!”

“NO!” Shadow Agent’s grip loosened just a smidge, but it was enough for her captive to break her hold on him, swinging his axe around to clear a radius, then launching himself out of the building by punching a hole through the roof as he went.

“Medic!” Shadow Agent was at Kara’s side. Even though Kara couldn’t see Shadow Agent’s full face, the blonde could see the worry and fear. “I need a medic now!”

“No, I’m okay.” Kara gasped, though the pain in her upper arm told her otherwise. Shadow Agent carefully loosened Kara’s grip on the injured shoulder, looking critically at the bloody mess that was the woman’s upper arm.

“I’m fine. Just… if Alex is under a pile of rubble, we have to save her! She’s my new neighbour! I’m a bad neighbour if I let her die on the first day to our building!”

Shadow Agent suddenly laughed out loud, throwing her head back and outright laughing at the entire situation.

“It’s not funny.” Kara pouted.

“It’s a little bit funny.” Shadow Agent gently replied. The soldiers around them were all looking at Shadow Agent as if she’d grown a new head. “Alright, it doesn’t seem like you were that hurt. Seems like the bullet grazed you and you’re bleeding more than necessary for such a small wound.”

“It hurts,” Kara whined.

“Only for a little bit, but you were such a brave girl.” The superhero soothed. Kara raised an eyebrow at the tone, even distorted, she could TELL Shadow Agent was using a baby voice with her. Kara’s eyes narrowed as she caught the almost imperceptible twitch at the corner of Shadow Agent’s mouth.

“You’re making fun of me,” Kara pouted. “This is not very superhero-y.”

Shadow Agent laughed again and this time there was a full-out grin on her face. “I apologize. What’s your name, miss?”

“Kara. Kara Zorel.”

“It’s very nice to meet you. Medic, clean and dress Ms. Zorel’s wounds. I’ll take her home after.” Shadow Agent ordered. One of the men hopped to comply. Another tried to tend to Shadow Agent--the axe had caught her across her shoulder and left a fragment of the weapon embedded in her skin--but Shadow Agent brushed them off.

“But my friend--”

“Is safe. I remember her now. Short hair cut to around here,” Shadow Agent motioned to her chin, “really, really pretty.”

Kara scowled at Shadow Agent’s teasing tone.

“She’s safe. I remember bumping into her and telling her to head off away from here. She said, uh, that she going to her lab or something. But she should be heading home.”

“But what if she’s hurt?”

Shadow Agent pursed her lips, then knelt down so she was eye-level with Kara. “Tell you what: I’ll fly you back quickly after you get checked out. She’s most likely returned home. She’s definitely not here, there were no casualties… except you, of course.”

“Okay.” Kara said meekly, suddenly feeling drained. Maybe it was the adrenaline finally leaving her, but she was suddenly exhausted. She sat there quietly as one of the masked soldiers tended to her and asked her questions about her health in a calm voice. Kara answered them the best she can, but her eyes kept drifting to Shadow Agent. She had taken one of her people aside--the soldier that had disobeyed her order--and even from here she could hear the angry tones of Shadow Agent’s voice as she dressed him down.

By the time her shoulder had been treated, Shadow Agent was back, a smirk on her face. Effortlessly, she lifted up Kara into her arms, nodded to her people, then took off into the sky.

“Holy moly guacamole!” Kara circled her arms around Shadow Agent’s neck as they flew towards Kara’s building, landing not minutes later on the blonde’s balcony.

“Here you are, Ms. Zorel.” Shadow Agent was, despite reports from different journalists who had gotten the cold shoulder from Shadow Agent, solicitous and kind. “Thank you, by the way, for helping me with Vartox. And I’m sorry you were hurt, my people should have gotten you out of there.”

“No harm no foul!” Kara was chipper.

“There… was harm.”

“Yeah, well,” Kara stammered and tried to change the subject. “Uh. The guy you were fighting? His name is Vartox?”

“Yeah.” Shadow Agent nodded. “But that’s all the info you’re getting out of me, Ms. Zorel. I know where you work.”

“You do?” Kara blinked.

“Well,” Shadow Agent hummed suddenly feeling like she was sweating under her mask. “Yeah. Uh, you’re Cat Grant’s assistant.”

“Oh. How did you know that?”

“Well, of course I’m keeping track of the ‘Queen of All Media’ when she offers a reward for an exclusive interview from me.” Shadow Agent replied quickly. “And of course, I would know the people close to her.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

“Right. Okay, Ms. Zorel. I’m going to leave now.” Shadow Agent announced awkwardly, and Kara giggled.

“You’re not very good with people.”

“I’m great with people.” Shadow Agent sniffed, offended. “I’ve saved tons!”

“You’re super awkward.” Kara felt safe enough to tease Shadow Agent, feeling so at ease with the superhero. Enough to grin at Shadow Agent’s straightening spine and her offended scoff.

“We all can’t be Superwoman.” Shadow Agent crossed her arms self-consciously. “She was a baby when she left our planet AND spent her whole life on Earth so human niceties are more her thing--”

“So you’re from the same planet she’s from?” Kara caught onto that piece of information. Lois Lane had reported on Superwoman and everyone knew the hero of Metropolis was from the dying planet, Krypton. It would make sense since Shadow Agent’s powers were almost identical to Superwoman’s, from what had been observed.

“In what capacity are you asking me? Is this an interview?” Shadow Agent’s stance changed to a more solid one as she eyed Kara critically.

“No, no. I’m sorry.” Kara held up her hands to show that she meant no harm. “It’s just no-one knows much about you.”

“They don’t need to know about me for me to protect them.” Shadow Agent’s shoulders were hunched up defensively. “I deserve my privacy.”

“That’s true.” Kara felt horrible, this woman had just saved her life! “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

“I’m not angry.” Shadow Agent’s shoulders dropped and she chuckled helplessly. “I’m sorry, what with Cat Grant offering that reward, I’ve had to be extra careful. I have PAPARAZZI chasing me. My team is no longer supporting me, they’re trying to keep regular people from rushing into a dangerous situation and endangering their lives. That’s why I’m kind of snappy. I’m sorry.”

“No no, don’t apologize.” Kara wrung her hands. “I’m sorry. This must make your job so much harder.”

“Tell me about it.” Shadow Agent turned away from Kara to look out into the city glumly. She could see, with her super-vision, that faraway back at the sight of her showdown with Vartox, the fire trucks have arrived and some of the agents from the DEO tasked with damage control were there to deal with the fallout of her battle with the alien. Director Henshaw was going to KILL HER. She was supposed to move battles away from city centres, contain and detain super-powered criminals, but the reporters and reward-chasers following her was getting a bit much. Today Shadow Agent had to scream at a teenage boy to run while he stood there trying to film her with his cellphone, then she had to restrain herself from throwing him into the sun when he heard the muttered “bitch” under his breath.

Shadow Agent hadn’t felt guilty at all for secretly heat-raying his iPhone as he left.

“I could try to talk to Ms. Grant, maybe--I’m not going to mention meeting you of course--” Kara sputtered at Shadow Agent’s pointed look. “--but maybe tell her t-that, I don’t know. The reward isn’t bringing the results she wants?”

“You’d do that?” Shadow Agent tilted her head to look at Kara.

“Yeah.” Kara shrugged. “You did save my life. Let me use my influence to try and help you. But, uh… full disclosure, Ms. Grant’s like, really headstrong. And… I don’t have much influence.”

“I appreciate it, either way. If you could do that, Ms. Zorel.” Shadow Agent nodded. “Thank you.”

“It’s fine.” Kara thrust her hand out to Shadow Agent. “Um, thank you again. For everything. For what you do for the city. And I’m sorry we’re dumb and preventing you from doing your job.”

Shadow Agent smiled brilliantly at Kara and reached out to shake her hand, holding it like she was afraid to break the peppy girl.

“Just don’t run into anymore firefights. Have a good evening, Ms. Zorel.” Shadow Agent backed up then launched herself off from the balcony, flying away and disappearing over her building.

“Wow.” Kara breathed out. Shadow Agent was super cool! Winn would FLIP if he knew she had met her! Would Alex think it was cool-- “Oh my god, Alex!”

Kara darted out of her apartment and was at Alex’s door, knocking frantically.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Alex swung open the door, in her shorts and tanktop. “Where’s the fire?”

“Alex!” Kara flung her arms around Alex, getting a startled yelp from the auburn-haired woman. “Oh no, are you okay?”

“Ugh. I bumped into Shadow Agent.” Kara looked alarmed and Alex hurried to explain, gripping her shoulder which did look a little red and swollen. “No, no, she didn’t do anything to me. I was going back home and this big guy running past shoulder-checked me into a wall.”

“Oh no! Do you need ice? Can I do anything for you?” Kara asked.

“Naw, I’m fine. Did you need me for anything?” Alex adjusted her glasses and looked at the blonde pointedly, who flushed under the gaze. 

“No, uh, I just heard that there was a superhero fight couple of streets over and I wanted to make sure you weren’t around there.” Kara laughed awkwardly and lied. “I didn’t even know, um, until I watched the news. I certainly wasn’t there.”

“I’m fine. Thank you for looking in on me,” Alex gave Kara a genuine smile. “Want to have dinner maybe, hm, today’s Tuesday… Thursday? So I can get settled and I can get you back for the food.”

“Sure! Totally!” Kara was smiling so much her cheeks hurt. She was just so glad Alex was alright! “I’ll see you Thursday!”

Kara went back to her apartment, still in a bit of a daze. She was glad Alex was alright, but now her thoughts wandered to Shadow Agent and something made her frown. How well did Shadow Agent keep track of Cat Grant’s people? Because Kara was sure she hadn’t told Shadow Agent where she lived.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Like I said with 'A Period of Adjustment', the Orlando shooting really did throw me for a loop and I didn't feel like writing at all, especially not anything funny or light-hearted. Just couldn't cuz this tragic event weighed me down so much. To everyone in my community, I'd like to say HAPPY PRIDE! Don't let the haters get you down and we're nothing if not resilient. My condolences and love goes out to those that lost someone in this tragedy. No words could properly convey my sorrow but I hope y'all know that your community is an international one and we grieve right along with you.
> 
> Now onwards! Hope you like this chapter, it's really not a good one cuz I suck at fight scenes. Comments and kudos are always welcome and I'll try to answer however I can!

“No, Kiera, I am not going to pull that reward ad.” Cat Grant rolled her eyes. “At least now I have the good people of National City who are--” Here, Cat raised her voice so it was audible outside in the bullpen, “--ABLE TO GET TO THE SCENE ON TIME. I don’t have good pictures yet but sooner or later, someone will get one.”

“Someone might get hurt,” Kara argued. “Maybe the reward--”

“Kiera, think of it less like a reward and more like opportunity.” Cat narrowed her eyes at Kara. “It’s a paycheque for doing what my reporters, regrettably and disappointingly, cannot. It is payment for services that I should be paying my reporters for, but unfortunately, I might have to give this payment to someone else because my reporters can’t do their job. You know with photos like this, the amount of money I’m putting out is about as much as I would pay for copyright.”

“Ms. Grant--”

“We can’t all have a LANE STAND ON THE ROOF AND BAIT A SUPER.” Cat’s voice rose as Lucy Lane walked by. Even outside the office, they could see the in-house counsel rolling her eyes at Cat’s attempt to make her feel guilty.

“But Ms. Grant--”

“Kiera!” Cat’s patience had worn thin. “I need actually newsworthy items and if my reporters aren’t getting in front of the news before everybody else, I can’t sell any news because nobody wants to read old news. And when I start making bait-click Buzzfeed trash, you can take me out back and put a bullet into my reputation as the Queen of All Media.”

Kara clamped her lips shut, knowing she was toeing the line of Cat’s patience.

“Now. I’ve emailed you a list. Prepare termination letters for the Tribune employees as noted.” Cat had barely gotten the words out before Kara erupted again.

“You’re downsizing the Tribune? But that was your first acquisition!” Kara fretted. “All those people, they’re going to lose their jobs. What’s going to happen to them, to their families? They don’t have to downsize at the Daily Planet--”

Kara cut herself off, knowing she had hit a nerve when Cat looked up at her with sharp eyes.

“Metropolis has a person who has a cape and flies around performing heroic acts. The Planet puts this person on their cover 51% of the time. We have a person, too,” Cat smirked a bit, proud of the the next fact. “And I named her Shadow Agent. But this Shadow Agent refuses to be seen, doesn’t talk to anyone, doesn’t even talk to the people she rescues except to make sure they’re okay. We have NOTHING on her even though she’s been active for YEARS. The most we know is that she’s antisocial and doesn’t talk much. Oh, and we have a billion blurry photos of her. Honestly, how hard is it to get a good shot?”

“The Daily Planet has a smiling, All-American face that everyone loves to see. We don’t have anyone and I cannot justify the amount of staff on the Tribune to the board,” Cat looked back down on the documents in front of her and made shooing gestures. “So unless you can get me that exclusive with Shadow Agent, start drafting those letters, Kiera. Handwritten, preferably.”

Unhappily, Kara left the office to sit at her desk, clicking the mouse viciously as she checked her emails. 

“Hey, Kara, what’s up?” Winn’s sudden appearance startled Kara a bit as he put down a latte on her desk. She smiled gratefully up at him.

“Hey, you hung up really quick last night.” Winn sipped his own tiny cup of espresso. Kara was certain that the only reason he drinks those tiny espressos were for those tiny shot cups. He would give each cup to one of the action figures on his desk, making it seem like they were drinking coffee, too. Most people thought that was kind of weird but Kara thought it was hilarious.

“Oh, you know, I was just chilling.” Kara shrugged, trying to act casual. “Putting on some sick beats and-and… chilling.”

Winn gave her a weird look. “Ohhh-kay… besides chilling, what else?”

“Well, went to the balcony to check out the fight.”

“Did you see Shadow Agent?” Winn’s eyes practically GLOWED. Shadow Agent was his favourite superhero! Understated, as he’d like to say, but the best one out of the gallery of capes. Shadow Agent had been out on the scene for a good couple of years, still considered new, but her battles were always one for one. She was never caught on camera worked efficiently with as little property damage as possible. She was said to give even Superwoman a run for her money when push came to shove.

“N-No. I was nowhere near the scene of the fight and did not see Shadow Agent.” Kara recited what she had practiced, cursing herself for not sounding convincing AT ALL. It didn’t take much for Winn to catch on as his eyes widened comically and he leaned in.

“YOU SAW HER.” His voice was a low whisper. “YOU SAW HER AND DIDN’T CALL ME.”

“No,” Kara also replied in a whisper. “No, Winn. Don’t. I can’t. I couldn’t. … I’m so sorry.”

“JUDAS.” Winn’s eyes narrowed. “Who got your back when your ex-girlfriend came to town just to break up with you and then camped out at your apartment for almost a week and ate all your food?”

“You did.”

“And what did I do?”

“You called Kelly to come to my house so she can tell my ex to go to heck.” Kara replied dutifully. “That… was more Kelly than you--”

“You could’ve called me.” Winn groaned and fell on her table. “Oh my godddd… what was she like? What did she look like? Can you describe her costume? Do you think it’s made of a special material--”

“I don’t know, Winn. I really can’t say.” Kara was backed into a corner as Winn studied her and a light seemed to go on behind his eyes.

“YOU TALKED TO HER.” His voice took on near reverent tones. “You did, I can see it on your face.”

“Stop looking at me!” Kara covered her face with her hands, frantically. Why was she so bad at keeping secrets?! Was she projecting all her secrets on her face? What was--

It happened so suddenly she couldn’t even brace for it as the window shattered behind her and she was taken in the grip of the man--alien--Shadow Agent had been fighting with last night.

“You. You embarrassed me.” He seethed into her face, voice low, his breath sour.

“KARA!” Winn had been blown away several metres, but now scrambled to his feet, unsure of how that would play out if he did.

“No, Winn! Don’t come closer!” Kara’s heart felt like it was trying to beat through her chest. With an arm around her midsection, Vartox jumped out through the broken window, victim in his arms and all Kara could feel was herself falling like when you’re going down in a roller coaster or sky-diving but there was no parachute and no tracks--and she fainted.

Kara did regain consciousness sometimes, feeling at all times that she was on the move. There was a lot of noise at the beginning, but now not at all. But she still felt like she was on the move... The one time Kara was a bit coherent and tried to get up, Vartox had back-handed her so hard she was out like a light again. When Kara finally woke up, she was in the middle of nowhere and a bonfire burned merrily in front of her while Vartox sat opposite her, watching her with dark eyes.

“Finally awake.” He grunted, hefting his axe in his hands. “Took you long enough.”

“You’re Vartox.” Kara stammered, drawing herself up to her feet. One side of her face felt tender and swollen.

“Don’t run. I’d hate to break your legs.” Vartox glowered at her in warning. “It took a while to find you, but I’m lucky you’re always on TV, scurrying behind that loud bitch.”

Kara froze, having just been about to run for it. Kara knew exactly which clip he was talking about, that one clip that’s on right now where Cat was giving an interview and Kara had made an appearance running a small item to her. The clip had gone viral because she had tripped a little bit but made a miraculous recovery. Cat was still a bit mad that Kara had stolen her thunder during that interview but in Kara’s defence, she had no control what people found entertaining nowadays.

“What do you want?”

“Shadow Agent,” Vartox glowered, “has made me look like a fool. I ran from a fight with a WOMAN. I was WINNING the fight.”

“Your winning sure looked like losing from where I was watching.” Kara muttered cheekily. Loud enough for Vartox to roar at her, incensed. He jumped over the fire, grabbing her by the throat and squeezing until she could barely breath.

“That’s ENOUGH!” The ground trembled from Shadow Agent’s landing. “Let her go!”

“I knew you’d come.” Vartox smirked, hand still clenched tight around Kara’s throat. “Let’s finally see who is the better fighter amongst us! I know in Krypton, your women are like Valeronian men. So we will fight like men, but we do it the Valeronian way. Tradition calls for a prize of women, but I will settle for this one.”

Shadow Agent’s eyes were on Kara, her attention barely on Vartox. He smirked.

“You seem to like her enough to come for her, for her to distract you in a fight. Whoever wins, wins this chattel.”

“She has a name.” Shadow Agent growled. “She is no chattel.”

Vartox let go of Kara and she dropped to the ground, gasping and coughing.

“You can make her whatever you want her to be if you win.” Vartox announced, brandishing his axe with a leer. “But when I win, she will be mine to use as I please.”

That got enough of a rise out of Shadow Agent and she floated about a foot off the ground, eyes blazing. In a blink of an eye, she had flown at Vartox with a roar, knocking him into the ground and creating a furrow with his body, dragging it with her momentum. It was not a fair fight, really. Shadow Agent was definitely winning, dodging the high over-hand attacks from the axe and really laying on the punches.

But suddenly, asKara watched from afar, it seemed like the tide had turned. Vartox was advancing while Shadow Agent was on the retreat. The hero was thrown back into the circle of light cast by the fire, Vartox advancing menacingly, winding back to bring the axe down on Shadow Agent’s head. As the weapon came down, Kara tried to scream, but her voice was gone. 

Her heart in her throat, Kara felt a thrill of relief as Shadow Agent caught the staff of the axe in her hands, baring a ferocious grin at her enemy.

“I will kill you!” Vartox growled.

“You could try.” Shadow Agent’s eyes blazed with fire as she heated up the head of the axe. It didn’t take long for Vartox to realize what was going on but it was a little too late as the axe exploded, sending him flying. The axe, uniquely linked to him, blew back it’s energy to it’s owner sending Vartox skipping along the dirt until he landed, immobile, a few hundred metres away.

Shadow Agent didn’t even give him another look as she flew to Kara to check on her.

“Kara! You alright?” The superhero asked worriedly. Kara could only nod, trying to speak sent her into a coughing fit. Shadow Agent knelt down in front of her, fingers dancing lightly across Kara’s cheek and retreating when Kara hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry you got sucked into this mess,” Shadow Agent’s voice was laced with regret. Kara looked up at Shadow Agent, her costume scuffed from fighting Vartox and Kara grinned at Shadow Agent, completely in awe.

“You did it! I knew you could, but jeez, I was a little bit worried--”

“I was lulling him into complacency!” Shadow Agent protested. Their good-natured snipes were interrupted by loud grunting noises from the defeated alien.

“You…” Vartox struggled to a sitting position, looking around in helpless rage at the remnants of his axe. Suddenly, the area flooded with light, people in tactical gear appearing from the darkness. They had just been waiting until Shadow Agent had taken down Vartox before moving in to detain the alien.

“No!” Vartox roared, he cast around desperately until he found a still smoking shard of his axe. He gripped it in his hands, looking wildly around for another option, but seeing none, he shot a hateful glare at Shadow Agent. “I will not be taken!”

“It’s over, Vartox.” Shadow Agent called out cautiously.

“You think I’m the threat?” He laughed, coughing out blood. “You have no idea what’s coming!”

In a final act of defiance, Vartox plunged the axe shard into his chest, killing himself instantly. A soldier moved forward cautiously, kicking the dead alien, then knelt down to touch Vartox’s neck.

“No pulse!” Everyone kind of relaxed, the clicking of safeties echoed in the area, rifles and submachine guns stowed away or pointed down. There was still a semi-circle of soldiers at the ready around the downed body, but it seemed like this fight was over.

“Are you okay?” Kara reached out to touch Shadow Agent’s forearm carefully.

“Me? I’m fine.” Shadow Agent helped her up, a medic appeared quickly at their side. “We’ll get you checked out, but doesn’t seem like you have anything broken. Is anything hurting a lot? I am so sorry that you were involved in this, it shouldn’t have happened.”

“Yeah!” A voice from above called out. “Thought you would protect the civilians a bit better, Shadow!”

“Shut up!” Shadow Agent’s usually calm demeanour vanished. “Get down here before I shoot you down!”

Superwoman lowered herself to the ground, dark hair settling perfectly on her shoulders as she landed without a sound.

“Yeesh, you used to be so nice to me, remember?” Superwoman slung an arm around Shadow Agent’s shoulder casually, ignoring the way Shadow Agent’s body stiffened. “You used to call me ‘Great Scion of El’ and--”

“Rao, shut up!” Shadow Agent shrugged off Superwoman’s arm, sounding like she was actually whining.

“Don’t mind her,” Superwoman winked at Kara. “She’s an ol’ stick in the mud and just needs a little un-sticking sometimes.”

“Why are you even here?!” Shadow Agent snapped.

“Heard the whole uproar that one of Jimmy’s co-workers got kidnapped so came out to see why Shadow Agent wasn’t handling it. Personal favour, ya know? And look at you, wrapped everything up nicely!” Superwoman’s attention was still on Kara. When Kara noticed Superwoman looking at her, the hero of Metropolis flashed the personal assistant her most winning smile. “I’m sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Superwoman.”

“Kara Zorel.” Kara was in a daze as Superwoman shook her hand. Oh my god! It was Superwoman!

“You leave her alone.” Shadow Agent’s eyes were narrowed. “Why don’t you go bother someone else? Or are you in the doghouse again?”

“It’s hard to be loved by so many,” Superwoman said solemnly.

“You mean hated by so many. I’m surprised Batman still talks to you sometimes.”

Superwoman blatantly ignored Shadow Agent and turned her smile back on Kara. “Well, since I changed my plans to get out here, would you care to have dinner together, Ms. Zorel? My treat.”

“She has to get checked out.” Shadow Agent folded her arms across her chest.

“Then after you get checked out, Ms. Zorel.” Superwoman pressed on.

“She won’t be going--”

“Sure--”

Shadow Agent cut herself off, looking at Kara incredulously. Before the moment could become awkward, a masked soldier came up to Shadow Agent and saluted.

“Um, sorry to interrupt, Shadow Agent, but the Director wants to speak with you--”

“Fine.” Shadow Agent bit out. She turned to leave, then spun back to poke a finger into Superwoman’s chest. “Don’t hurt her.”

“Hey,” Superwoman placed her fists on her hips, comfortable in her blue and red skin-tight costume as she displayed the House of El’s coat of arms, bright on her chest. “I’m Superwoman.”

“Ugh.” Shadow Agent threw her hands up in the air in disgust, then turned to Kara.

“I’m sorry again. For tonight. And for her.” Shadow Agent rolled her eyes. “Be careful, okay?”

“Aren’t you coming?” Kara felt like she had missed something.

“What?”

“Huh?” Superwoman frowned.

“I thought we were all going together?” Kara coughed. She knew now she definitely missed something. “Because, no offence, I don’t know you that well, Superwoman--”

“I’m Superwoman!” Superwoman looked around for support, only seeing people snickering at this turn of events. “Did you just stranger-danger me?”

“She did.” Shadow Agent was laughing, actually laughing out loud. Everybody except Kara was looking at the masked hero as if she had grown an extra head. “Oh Rao, Kara, you’re the best.”

“Um, thank you?” Kara wasn’t really sure what she had done to warrant that but she blushed prettily at that compliment.

Superwoman was grinning and laughing now, too, clapping Kara lightly on the shoulder. “You’re alright, Kara Zorel. But the dinner invitation still stands and Shadow Agent is definitely coming with us.”

“I have work--”

“We’ll order and I’ll make sure we find a dark corner where nobody sees you, yadayada.” Superwoman waved Shadow Agent’s protests away. “I’ll call you. And no saying no. This is an order from the GREAT SCION OF EL.”

“I hate you so much.” Shadow Agent groaned. The masked hero faced Kara and gave her a reassuring smile. “Superwoman will take you first after you get checked out, I’ll just finish up quickly and join the two of you. She’s okay. Really.”

“Alright.” Kara touched Shadow Agent’s arm as they talked, a move that wasn’t unnoticed by Superwoman who looked on in amusement. Shadow Agent swept away to debrief, leaving Kara in the capable hands of Superwoman.

Superwoman waited patiently while a medic checked out Kara, his diagnosis uncomplicated as it seemed she only suffered a bruised larynx, bruises to the side of her face, a black eye, plus scrapes and cuts. The most serious was the concussion she got from being knocked across the head by Vartox and Kara had to assure the medic that someone would be watching her when she got home. Otherwise, her injuries would all just heal with time. The medic spread some medical salve over Kara’s bruises and advised her to go to the emergency room should she have dizziness, double-vision, vomiting or other fun symptoms.

When they had finished, Superwoman circled an arm around Kara’s waist, then lifted off gently while waving down at Shadow Agent with a cheeky grin.

“You two are pretty close, aren’t you?” Kara’s hoarse question was audible to Superwoman, even with the sound of the whistling wind as they started back to the city.

“She’s like the older sister I never had.” Superwoman admitted. “Also the younger sister I never had. It’s complicated. She was stuck in the Phantom Zone for a while so she was older than me when we were being sent to Earth, but now I think I’m older than her by only… a few years. Oh, but that’s all I’m going to say. She’s very private.”

Kara giggled as Superwoman launched into other stories centering mostly on her own shenanigans before Kara pointed down at a pizza place she liked and suggested eating at her place.

“They have the best stuffed-crust, deep dish pizza and it’ll be just us at my place.” Kara breathed and that was all the encouragement Superwoman needed to land in the alley beside the place. 

The line was thankfully short this time of night and Kara ordered three extra large pizzas, sides, and drinks, remembering an article that Lois Lane had written about Superwoman’s love of food. 

“Could you tie this up for me? Maybe make it easier to carry?”

When everything was packed up and ready, Kara walked back out and ducked into the alley where Superwoman waited, and she carried Kara her back to her apartment with a little help with directions from Kara. Superwoman had texted Shadow Agent with a phone she had pulled seemingly out of nowhere, then helped put out the boxes on the table. By the time they were finished, Shadow Agent was knocking on the balcony doors.

“Hey, that smells great!” Shadow Agent smiled at Kara. Kara had run to Shadow Agent and stopped in front of her, grinning.

“Hi!” Kara tried to say but just ended up coughing right at Shadow Agent. She clapped a hand over her mouth, still coughing painfully and painfully embarrassed by what she had just done.

“How’s your neck? And… damn it, I’m so sorry. Your face is already kinda swelling and colouring up.” Shadow Agent reached out hesitantly, watching Kara to see if she’ll object, then gently moved her blonde hair away to look at Kara’s face and neck. Kara sucked in a breath through her teeth. She could feel the heat off of Shadow Agent’s hand.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” The hand retreated. “Let me get you some ice.”

“It’s fine.” Kara’s face was completely red. Superwoman snickered behind them, but Shadow Agent was grabbing paper towels, turning on the water in the sink and freezing the water in her hands with her freeze breath.

“Come on, you two. Food’s getting cold.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Shadow Agent wrapped up the ice and placed it gently on Kara’s cheek. “Here you go. Hold on to it, okay?”

“Mm-hm.” Kara did as she was told, hoping that the bruising was covering her blush that she knew was on her face.

“Guuuyyyysss…” Superwoman whined.

“Alright, alright. Hold your horses… I’ve always wanted to try this place,” Shadow Agent floated over the long couch and grabbed a pizza, biting into it and letting out a positively indecent moan as she chewed. “Oh that is amazing--what.”

Kara and Superwoman were both staring at Shadow Agent.

“Make that noise again so I can remember it forever.” Superwoman leered lasciviously at Shadow Agent.

“I hate you, you know that?” Shadow Agent replied dryly, used to Superwoman’s personality.

“Bow before the Great Scion of El!” Superwoman guffawed.

“I will never live that down, will I?” Shadow Agent glared at Superwoman irritably.

“Never.” Superwoman agreed, popping the tab on one of the cokes on the table. “I’ll remind you forever.”

“I'm trying to figure out who I hate more,” Shadow Agent mused out loud. “You or the paparazzi.”

“If you just embrace them, you wouldn’t have so many troubles. The press loves me.” Superwoman gave another blinding grin while flexing a bicep. Kara watched the two interacting, eye wide as it suddenly sunk in that she had two well-known superheroes in her living room, eating with her. Winn was going to freak out!

“--probably take down that reward, too.” Superwoman gestured with a piece of garlic bread. “Right, Kara?”

“Sorry?” Kara croaked.

“Super Idiot here wants me to just give the interview.” Shadow Agent looked like she was thinking about it. “For once, she does make a good point. At least with the interview, I won’t have random people hounding me.”

“But what about your privacy?” Kara protested, remembering how strongly Shadow Agent felt about this. The masked hero sighed in resignation.

“It’s not worth it if innocent people are putting themselves in the line of fire just to get a photo of me.” Even though they were having a super serious conversation, the tomato sauce on the side of Shadow Agent’s mask was really distracting. Superwoman was keeping a straight face but the little upturn at one side of her lips told Kara that she knew.

“What?” Shadow Agent noticed them staring at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Got a little something there, Shadow.” Superwoman was smirking again, tapping her own cheek. Shadow Agent’s hand flew to her mask then excused herself to the washroom.

“Well, Kara, what’s up with you and Shadow?” Superwoman leaned back in the armchair she had commandeered. “You guys seem to really get along.”

“Well,” Kara blushed, “I did help her out with Vartox before.”

“Threw a fire extinguisher right in his face.” Shadow Agent was back and sat down next to Kara, closer than she was before, as she reached for a piece of garlic bread.

“Well, I mean you two… seem really at ease with each other.” Superwoman grinned again as Shadow Agent gave Superwoman a warning look and Kara blushed to the roots of her hair.

“We’re just… comfortable with each other.” Shadow Agent said uncomfortably.

“First time to be so comfortable with someone,” Superwoman replied innocently enough, then winked at Kara. “Our Shadow’s a bit shy.”

“Don’t call me that. You make me sound like a dog.”

“She basically was MY dog when she first landed,” Superwoman laughed at the scowl on Shadow Agent’s face. “Right after she got here, she just followed me around and insisted that I stop fighting for Earth.”

“I was your personal guard. I am the last one and my mission was to protect you.” Shadow Agent said stiffly, the atmosphere suddenly heavy.

“I appreciate it, Shadow.” Superwoman said, not unkindly. “But here, we don’t have to do that. You can be who you want and I can be who I want. We make a difference, here, on a grand scale! And I’m glad that you’re trying to live like a regular h--”

“That’s something Kara doesn’t need to know.” Shadow Agent said sharply and threw Kara a look of apology. The blonde understood, but the subterfuge still stung a bit.

“I’m not going to give away your human identity.” Superwoman rolled her eyes.

“You just told her I have a human identity!” Shadow Agent threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

“I’m sure she assumed you did already--”

“--assumptions are different from confirmation--”

“--need to stop freaking out--”

“Ladies!” Kara had to step in, raising a hand up in the air and putting one hand on Shadow Agent’s shoulder. Even with her throat feeling like it was on fire, Kara forced herself to talk. “Time out here. Let’s just both cool down, and let’s try to get back on topic. Shadow Agent, are you sure you want to give an interview?”

Shadow Agent shrugged, still glaring at Superwoman. “I feel like this is the fastest way to prevent civilians from getting hurt. If Cat Grant wants her interview, well. I guess going directly to her would get her off my back.”

“You don’t have to tell the whole truth.” Kara supplied meekly.

Superwoman looked horrified while Shadow Agent looked thoughtful.

“Just enough of the truth but not quite. Enough that your privacy is protected and everyone else is satisfied.”

“That’s not very ethical journalism,” Superwoman frowned. “Journalists need to report the truth and if you’re encouraging Shadow Agent to lie--”

“I’m not a journalist,” Kara pointed out slyly. “I’m an assistant. And it’s the journalist’s responsibility to find the truth. And I’m not telling Shadow Agent to lie, I’m just telling her to… be vague if she has to be. Try to tell the truth… but I don’t know if what she’s saying is the truth or not. And neither does everyone else.”

“Except me.” Superwoman pointed out. “Huh. I wish you had briefed me before Lois ambushed me when we first met. I’m forever thankful to Lois that she doesn’t publish all the crap I told her the first time.”

Shadow Agent rolled her eyes. “All she had to do with flutter her eyelashes at you and offer you food and you spilled everything.”

“Let’s not talk about this.” Superwoman huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m still quite sensitive about that. I didn’t even know she already had a boyfriend.”

Kara tucked that piece of information away, hoping that Superwoman didn’t know that Kara had a bit more information about who Lois was dating… and that it was her cousin, Clark. And… wow. Confirmation that Superwoman liked Lois. Like, LIKED LIKED Lois.

“Ugh, I’m dreading meeting the ‘Queen of All Media’,” Shadow Agent snorted. “That woman is--”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Superwoman, surprisingly, came to Cat’s rescue. “Cat Grant actually is one of the better reporters I know, up there with Lois. She’s skilled, but she also adheres to a really strict ethical code.”

Shadow Agent rolled her eyes but nodded grudgingly. 

“Well, I trust you on that, my lady--” Shadow Agent cut herself off but Superwoman had already heard and looked positively delighted.

“You can refer to me as ‘my lady’ whenever you want.” Superwoman was grinning again, then turned eyes on Kara. “Shadow here, as you’ve heard, was part of my personal guard when I was a baby. Her story and mine are interconnected so… maybe we should give the bare bones? Shadow, you’re on point.”

“Unlike Superwoman, who is an independent superhero, I’m still considered an independent but I cooperate with the US government, in one of their off-the-books organizations. I don’t actually have a military rank, just ‘Agent’. So Cat Grant got that right, at least. I am an agent.” Shadow Agent held out a hand to stop a protest that seemed to be just on Superwoman’s lips. “Superwoman doesn’t quite agree with me on this but I feel like I could do the most good in an organization like the DEO.”

“DEO?”

“The Department of Extra-Normal Operations--”

“--more like the Department of Extraordinary Dicks--”

“They jail aliens.” Shadow Agent explained, cutting off Superwoman. “Without trial or due process, yes yes. I understand the need to jail dangerous criminals, but Superwoman’s spent too much time on Earth to appreciate how dangerous some of these beings are. But the up side to me being at the DEO is I can make sure that at least they’re treated alright and I’m given leeway to negotiate with their home world to take their criminals back.”

“Why are there so many aliens here that our government would need a whole secret department to deal with it?” Kara asked, frowning.

“When I came out of the Phantom Zone,” Shadow Agent sighed, “I... might have brought Fort Rozz with me. It was Krypton’s maximum security prison and it was also in the Phantom Zone. From what I know, it rode on the tail of my pod and when I crashed here, so did Fort Rozz. What I’m telling you right now is what I’m telling you, okay? It’s your government’s secrets.”

The blonde bobbed her head anxiously, understanding what Shadow Agent was saying to her.

“Okay. So let’s not talk about the escaped convict aliens like Vartox. Or super secret government agencies that will probably make me disappear,” Kara shuddered. “I feel like maybe we keep this light and… as personal as we can within your comfort zone and let the government deal with their secrets. More ‘celebrity interview’ than ‘uncovering all our government’s dirty secrets’.”

“Okay,” Superwoman zipped off then came back with a notebook. “It’s okay if I use this, right? Found it on your counter-top--hm.”

“No, don’t look at that!” Kara squealed and tried to take the notebook back from Superwoman before she saw but it was too late as she handed it back, smirking. Kara’s face was red as a tomato. Superwoman must have seen what she had drawn on there.

“Superwoman, what did you do?” Shadow Agent leaned over to try to look at whatever was in the notebook, but Kara hugged it even closer, ripping off the top few sheets and thrusting the now clean notebook into Shadow Agent’s hands.

“Just concentrate on your questions!” Kara stuffed the pages under her shirt and scowled at the two superheroes. “Don’t look at me!”

“Okay, okay,” Shadow Agent held up her hands in surrender. “Let’s see… so should I mention being connected with Superwoman?”

“Maybe just tell them you’re part of the police on Krypton?” Superwoman suggested, making a face. “I don’t know how I feel if everyone knows I’m practically royalty on Krypton with my own guard and stuff.”

“Royalty,” Shadow Agent sneered, “You’re royalty like Cat Grant is an actual Queen.”

“Okay, so write that down.” Kara still had her arms crossed over the crinkly paper hidden under her shirt. “And same story, you came in a pod, too?”

“Yeah. Nobody really believed Krypton was in trouble, so maybe we just say that you fled when things got hot.” Superwoman said casually. Kara could see the clenching of Shadow Agent’s jaw and the way her hands tightened into fists.

“How do we explain me leaving my duty?” Shadow Agent asked stiffly. “I don’t want to be known as a coward.”

“Easy: me.” Superwoman spread out her arms. “You were investigating my parents because of their ideas about Krypton, and you saw me go off in a spacepod. You jumped into the next pod to retrieve that adorable baby.”

“That sounds believable.” Kara nodded. Shadow Agent jotted down that detail, scoffing at Superwoman’s ‘adorable’ moniker. “Okay, so here are a few questions I’m sure Ms. Grant will ask you…”

They spent a couple of hours throwing around ideas, with Shadow Agent nixing some stupid ideas from Superwoman (“Tell them your superpower is TALKING LIKE BATMAN.”) and writing down the ones she likes.

“I’m going to pass this by the Director at the DEO.” Shadow Agent took out a phone from her costume--where do they pull them out of, Kara wonders--and checks the time.

“It’s pretty late.” Shadow Agent and Superwoman clean up super-fast, before Kara could even get off the couch.

“Woah. Can you guys come over every night?” Kara asked hopefully.

“This idiot would eat you out of house and home.” Shadow Agent started shoving Superwoman towards the balcony. 

“Lies!” Superwoman laughed, catching Shadow Agent in a headlock. Shadow Agent slipped out of it and twisted Superwoman’s arm behind her back. “Owowowowow… uncle. I give, Shadow!”

“Shadow Agent.”

“Yeah, I give, Shadow Agent!” Superwoman was still grinning though when Shadow Agent let her go. “You gotta work on that temper of yours.”

“It only comes out when I have to deal with you.”

“You love me, just admit it. I am the SCION OF EL.” Superwoman clapped Shadow Agent on the shoulder good-naturedly then turned to Kara to shake her hand.

“Thank you for treating us to dinner. Next time I’m in town, maybe I’ll take you out to that dinner? Probably will be without stick-in-the-mud if I’ve passed your stranger-danger barriers?” Superwoman was still holding on to Kara’s hand and it was making Shadow Agent’s left eye twitch.

“Sorry about that. You never know, right?” Kara laughed in embarrassment, realizing that Superwoman was trying to ask her out. And why not? Superwoman had been funny, mischievous, and all in all she seemed like a genuinely nice person.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Sure, why not.” Kara shrugged, not seeing Shadow Agent throw Superwoman a furious look or Superwoman throwing back a smug one of her own.

“Oh, and please don’t tell anybody I’m like this. This ‘me’ is when I’m comfortable with people, with my friends. Gotta keep up my public persona, ya know?” Superwoman straightened up, looking a lot more hero-y. “But you got to see the real me. And I’d like to consider you a friend.”

“I’m honoured.”

“No no, Ms. Zorel. The pleasure is all mine.” Superwoman’s tone of voice changed to the one that Kara usually heard on TV and in soundbites on the radio. “Now, up-up and a--”

“Get out of here,” Shadow Agent pushed Superwoman off the balcony. The hero of Metropolis yelped and righted herself, shooting Shadow Agent a dirty look before blowing Kara a kiss and flying off.

“Sorry, Superwoman is super obnoxious. That’s her big secret: She’s annoying as hell.” Shadow Agent shook her head. “So I’ll see you tomorrow after lunch?”

“Yes. I’m sure Ms. Grant doesn’t have anything booked in at that time slot--last I checked anyways--” Kara was going to clear Ms. Grant’s calendar for sure, even if there was something booked in. “I’m… sorry you had to do this.”

“I guess it was inevitable.” Shadow Agent jumped up lightly, balancing on the ledge of the balcony. “Oh, in case you haven’t, maybe you should call your family. I’ve notified the authorities, so they know that you’re in good hands.”

“Oh!” Kara slapped a palm to her head. “I left my cellphone at work!”

“I’m sure your neighbour will lend you their phone--”

“It’s fine.” Kara shrugged. “My aunt probably didn’t even get the news I was in trouble, probably stuck in a forest somewhere--”

“What about your parents?”

“Oh,” Kara shrugged nonchalantly, but she could feel like a lump growing in her throat at the thought of her parents. “They died. When I was like, fourteen.”

“Oh.” Shadow Agent cleared her throat uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“It’s fine, it’s cool, you know?” Kara forced a laugh, then coughed painfully. “It’s cool, I was okay after a while. My aunt took care of me for a bit, then I stayed with my cousin and sometimes his parents.”

“But, aren’t they your aunt and uncle--?”

“Oh, no, it’s my aunt on my mother’s side that took care of me, my Aunt Astra. My cousin’s parents died when he was a newborn, on their way back from the hospital where he was born. Um, his father, George, was my father’s older brother,” Kara laughed shrilly at the stricken look on the visible parts of Shadow Agent’s face. Her family just had bad luck. “My cousin went to his mom’s best friend when he was a baby, cuz, even before my cousin was born they had made sure the will said he didn’t go with his dad’s side of the family. Long story.”

“I’m so sorry.” Shadow Agent was extremely sorry she had brought up such a personal topic.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Kara shrugged. “I don’t want you to think about that part of me. I’m alright.”

Kara felt a bit of bitterness well up inside her as she looked down at her feet, willing the tears not to come. It was always like that. When people found out about her family and her situation, there was a lot of pity. Poor, pitiful, Kara. The tragedy was like a wall, sometimes. People felt sorry for her, treated her like she was made of glass. But she wanted to not be reminded all the time of her personal loss, especially when people looked at her.

“Hey,” Kara could see Shadow Agent’s feet come into view. “Hey, it’s fine.”

“I just wish I hadn’t told you.” Kara muttered, her throat aching.

“Kara, it’s fine.” Shadow Agent seemed like she wanted to hug her, but settled for awkwardly patting Kara on the shoulder.

“When Krypton exploded, I lost everyone.” Shadow Agent’s voice seemed to quaver at the end of her sentence. The hero cleared her throat and continued. “All of my friends, all of my family, all of the Great House of El… I know what you’re feeling.”

Kara tilted her head, looking at Shadow Agent cautiously.

“Superwoman looks at me a certain way, sometimes.” Shadow Agent confessed. “She realizes that… I lost more than her. She came here when she was a child and never knew her parents. I came here and knew I had lost everything. Superwoman… I hate when she looks at me like that. I know she cares, but sometimes I just want her to stop.”

Kara let out a little sob and bobbed her head up and down, feeling relief that Shadow Agent understood. The thought of Shadow Agent looking at her differently was something she never wanted to think about.

“Alright. It’s really time for me to go now. Remember to ice up your face and neck, it’ll bring the swelling down.” Shadow Agent squeezed Kara’s shoulder once, then backed away back to the edge of the balcony. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Kara asked hopefully.

Shadow Agent sighed. “I feel like you need to take some time off, maybe working

right away isn’t that good--”

“It’s fine. And the sooner we get this over with, the better.” Kara answered quickly. She just wanted to see Shadow Agent tomorrow, so she could be sure tonight wasn’t just a fantasy. Everything had been so surreal, with Shadow Agent rescuing her and her dinner with Superwoman and Shadow Agent after... 

The dark-clad hero seemed to take a few seconds to think before nodding grudgingly.

“Alright. Now, please rest. And I’m really, truly sorry for today.”

“It’s not your fault.” Kara croaked out, smiling and wiping at her tears.

“Good night, Kara.” With a final nod, Shadow Agent flew off until she disappeared round a high-rise in the far distance. 

Kara stood there, looking out into the night sky for a while before going back inside to her laptop that she had left on her kitchen island to check her notifications. Seemed like everybody on her Facebook had seen the news of her abduction and were sending their thoughts and prayers. There were several emails from Clark, the last one being that Lois had talked to him and he knew Kara was back and she needed to CALL HIM.

Kara was about to head out the door to borrow a phone from Alex when she caught a look of herself in the reflection of her range hood. Her throat was a mass of ugly colours, as was one side of her face. She could barely see out of one eye.

“Yup, this is gonna be real impressive.” Kara cringed, suddenly not feeling up to going over to see Alex. She wanted to, but… maybe she could deal with everything tomorrow. She popped a quick email to Clark to tell him she was alright and would call the next day, and another one to Cat so she knew Kara would be in for work tomorrow. Kara took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair and went through her nightly regimen, before stumbling to bed.

“Fricking frackle-lackle!” Kara tripped over the clothes she had tossed on the floor, careening onto her bed.

“Stupid Kara, stupid, stupid…” Kara reached down and pulled at the shirt that had tangled up her feet, feeling something crinkly in her shirt.

“Whaaa… oh.” Kara took out the balled up pieces of paper and smoothed them out. It was a sketch of Shadow Agent on top of a pile of rubble, looking straight at her. Then another, a close up of Shadow Agent’s face and her smirking mouth... Kara was quite proud of these drawings but would rather have destroyed them than let Shadow Agent see. She was so not going to let Shadow Agent know she was a TINY BIT of a fangirl, no way in hell. It would probably make the hero uncomfortable. 

“But even after everything that happened, today wasn’t a bad day at all.” Kara mused sleepily. Lying back in bed with her drawings clutched to her chest, Kara was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. Hopefully, the next one doesn't take as long!

“Not that I don’t appreciate you coming to work, despite being recently kidnapped,” Cat drawled out, watching her assistant fidget in front of her desk. “But you can take a day or two off. In fact, Lucy has told me that it would be best if I let you have a paid week off and I’m actually not against that idea.”

“I know. And I guess the, um,” Kara gestured to her own face awkwardly. She had tried to use makeup to cover up the bruises but there was really nothing to help with the swelling. One eye was swollen shut and she had had to explain to several well-meaning people that she was single, and no, nobody she loved had beat her and it had been an angry alien. Which usually only lead to more questions. “This makes people really uncomfortable.”

Cat Grant let out a weary sigh. “Kiera, never ever repeat what I’m going to say to you--we can’t have everyone thinking that just because they have a cough they can take time off--but I do not expect anyone to work when they are genuinely unwell. Such as yourself. You must have hit your head a bit harder than the doctors thought if you think you’re fit to work.”

“Well, it just hurts a bit. No big!” Kara tried to smile, but because of the swelling on one side of her face, she looked lopsided and dopey.

“You look like a sea otter that had unfortunately been hit by a truck.” Cat didn’t pull back punches with her words. “Unbearably, pathetically adorable.”

Kara brightened. “You think I’m adorable?”

“And brain-damaged. You missed the part where I said, hit by a truck, and you definitely look like you’ve been hit by one. It’s time for you to go to the doctor, Kiera, I didn’t give you insurance coverage for nothing.” Cat made shooing motions with her hands, hoping that the blonde would get the hint. “If you don’t go, the little hobbit man in the cardigan will cry. I think he already did when he saw you this morning.”

“Thank you, Ms. Grant, but I think what I have to tell you will be very important--”

“I doubt that, Kiera.” Ms. Grant snapped impatiently. “Truth be told, I’m trying to avoid a lawsuit and Ms. Lane has kindly told me--”

“--but, Ms. Grant--”

“--that if I don’t make you go home for at least a week--”

“Ms. Grant, if you’d just--”

“--SHE would sue me--”

“I arranged an exclusive with Shadow Agent for you!” Kara blurted out. That got Cat to stop whatever she was was saying and just look at Kara with a stunned expression.

“Kara. Do you want a raise?” Cat Grant clapped her hands together gleefully. “Because that’s how you get a raise. When?”

“Today.” Kara croaked out, coughing a bit. Cat immediately handed her a bottle of water which Kara sipped gratefully. “After lunch.”

“You should have invited her for lunch!” Cat scoffed. “In fact… order food from, hm, the Thai place I like and get James Olsen to come to my office, NOW. And since I can’t seem to get you to leave, you might as well make yourself useful. Go fetch me a… latte from that place you usually go to and a green smoothie. I haven’t decided which one I want. And whatever for yourself, use the company card. After this meeting, I want you to go home and I don’t want to see you until the end of next week.”

Kara nodded and waited, but at another shooing motion from Cat, Kara hurried away, head down and focussed on her phone. Popping a quick message to James on her work phone, head still down, she almost ran straight into Winn.

“Go home!” Winn pleaded. “If you don’t go, I’m going to have to do something drastic!”

“I’m usually ‘something drastic’, Schott. And I’m not going up against Ms. Grant, Winn. Kara’s exes, fine. But I need this job.” Kelly called out from her desk, then fixed Kara with a look. “Go home, Zorel!”

“No, no, this is fine.” Kara smiled, making everyone wince as her injuries became even more apparent when she gave her lopsided smile. “Just, we have an important meeting and I have to prep for it. Just, I gotta--”

Kara ran away before they could try to stop her. She spent the next few hours running around arranging for food and really, most of her time was trying to explain to people who didn’t know her that she was fine and no, nobody she was dating had hit her and yes, she’d already gone to the doctor and no, she didn’t need the police. It was tedious, but Kara was touched that so many people cared.

At Noonan’s where people knew her, the staff crowded around the beloved, perky girl offering hugs while her favourite barista was full-out sobbing with joy that she came back okay. The counter quickly lined up with her drink orders (she had decided maybe everyone at the office should get some coffee at least for being so nice to her today), and Kara looked at her takeout helplessly. There was NO way she was going to get this back to the office all by herself. Thank god she had decided to get the Thai place to deliver.

“Kara!” A familiar voice called out to her. “Hey!”

“Alex!” Kara spotted her new neighbour sitting at a table with an older, honestly GORGEOUS bespectacled, dark-haired woman who looked… oddly familiar. “Hi!”

“Oh, geez, are you alright?” Alex was up out of her seat, striding towards Kara with quick, sure steps, stopping just inches away from Kara.

“How are you feeling? So that was you last night?” Alex reached out hesitantly, watching Kara to see if she’ll object, then gently moved Kara’s blonde hair away to look at Kara’s face and neck. Kara sucked in a breath through her teeth. This felt… familiar.

“Kara?”

“Everything’s hunky-dory!” Kara chirped cheerfully, but inside, she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Hunky-dory? Why was she such a geek?

“If you say so.” Alex sighed, cold hand briefly cupping the side of Kara’s jaw gently. The blonde sighed and leaned into it.

“That’s nice and cold.” Kara closed her eyes in pleasure.

“Had my hands around a nice cold bottle of coke.” Alex chuckled, still looking at her worriedly. She glanced over at the counter and the drinks orders. “Yow. You want me to help you carry some of that? Are you heading somewhere?”

Kara’s eyes flew open. “Oh, would you? I’m just heading back to the office and--oh, but you’re with someone--”

“Laurel? She’s fine. We didn’t order yet and I’ll see her again soon--”

“After I came all the way from Metropolis to visit, too.” Laurel was standing right behind them and Kara jumped away nervously at the almost predatory smile on this woman’s face. The newcomer’s hair was tied back and she was dressed in the latest fashions, all brand names. Laurel had one arm slinking around Alex’s waist possessively, hugging the scientist tight.

“And who’s this?” Laurel leaned in to ask Alex. Unnecessarily, really. She was practically glued front to back with Alex.

“Oh, this is my neighbour, Kara Zorel.” Alex tried to shake Laurel off but the woman was holding on. “Kara, this is Laurel Lee.”

“Charmed,” Laurel purred, holding a hand out. She looked ready to eat Kara up. “I’m sure.”

“Laurel Lee… oh, you’re THE columnist for Runway!” Kara was suddenly excited as she shook the woman’s hand. That’s why she seemed familiar! “Kelly--we work together--she reads your column all the time! She’s a huge fan!”

“Hm. And how about you?” Laurel asked. “Are you a fan, too?”

“Oh,” Kara grinned nervously. “I’m not really, well, I’m--my job is really news-centered so I don’t get to read much else for fun and when I do, I just want a good novel. I’m sorry.”

“No, nothing to be sorry about. Not everyone is as interested in fashion as I am. And there’s nothing wrong with a good book.” The satisfied smirk on Laurel’s face was really quite charming. “But now, Kara, I have to ask what happened to you?”

“Oh, you know,” Kara cupped a hand over the injured side of her face and tried to laugh a bit. “Just got hit in the face by an alien! No big. I’m sorry, I was intruding on your lunch--”

“No, no. Alex would love to help, you poor darling. And I’m sure Alex will see me soon enough, I’m always flying around to meet new designers. Did you know that there are quite a few up and coming mavericks in your city?” Laurel asked brightly.

“No, can’t say I do.” Kara laughed again, suddenly very aware of how she was dressed and how frumpy she must look compared to the beautiful Ms. Lee. “But really, I don’t want to intrude, Metropolis is quite far away--”

“I see Laurel all the time, anyways.” Alex rolled her eyes, elbowing Laurel in the ribs none-too-gently. “Go catch your flight.”

Laurel leaned in and planted a big, wet kiss on the side of Alex’s face, which Alex again rolled her eyes at. Kara felt almost like the breath had been knocked out of her for some reason.

“It was very nice meeting you, Kara.” Laurel smiled, and it was a truly genuine smile that had Kara’s lips pulling up again in that lopsided smile. “Please do take care of yourself. I’ll see you again, I’m sure.”

“Sure.” Kara waved goodbye and they both waited until Laurel had disappeared out the door of Noonan’s.

“Sorry about Laurel. She’s a bit… much.”

“Wow.” Kara still felt a bit dazed and unwell. Maybe a side-effect from the concussion? “She’s… something else.”

“Laurel is a bit much sometimes.” Alex shook her head. “But more so today. I don’t know what the hell is up.”

“You guys seem close.”

“Yeah, we’ve known each other since we were kids, lost track of her a bit but then found her again when I was in high school. Haven’t been able to shake her since we hooked up again.” Alex answered coolly and glanced at her watch. “Glad I caught you here, or else you’d be struggling to get all this back to work, huh?”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Kara nodded, swallowing the disappointment she felt lodged in her throat. Hooked up in high school, huh? She couldn’t help frowning a bit when she noticed that Laurel had left a big, bright lipstick mark on Alex’s cheek.

“What?”

“Um,” Kara gestured to Alex’s face awkwardly. “You have something…”

“Oh.” Alex touched her cheek and grimaced when she saw the bright red of Laurel’s lipstick on her fingertips. She grabbed a napkin and started scrubbing away.

“Is it gone yet?”

‘Um. Yes. All gone.” Kara nodded and Alex tossed the napkin.

“Alright, let’s go.” Alex picked up several trays, balancing them in her two hands. “You grab the two boxes of coffee?”

“Sure,” Kara was relieved. The blended drinks for a few special people at work she probably would not have been able to manage, but the boxes of coffee were easy to carry.

“What are you doing downtown, anyways?” Kara asked curiously. “It’s nowhere near the university.”

“Just eating lunch with Laurel. And I had an errand to run so this was the closest place with the best reviews.” Alex grinned, easily navigating the sidewalk with her arms full of drinks. “So… you were kidnapped.”

“Yeah. Surprisingly, Ms. Grant says I don’t have to give an interview.” Kara laughed half-heartedly. It was better, definitely. Thinking about… everything that happened last night was a bit overwhelming and now she was really tired. “Shadow Agent saved me. She was awesome.”

“She was too slow, though.” Alex seemed almost angry about it. “You got hurt.”

“It’s not her fault.” Kara was quick to defend the superhero. “And I wasn’t really that hurt. She can’t be everywhere at once, right? What if Shadow Agent had been busy? I mean, I’m sure she has tons of other important things to do--”

“Kara, you are important.” Alex said seriously. “Don’t let anybody else tell you differently. I’m sure you’re important enough for her to do.”

There was a long silence as they arrived at Catco and Kara signed in Alex at the front desk.

They entered the elevator, still in that awkward silence. 

“Um.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think that through. I meant save. You’re important enough to save. Not do, like, but I’m sure--” Alex stopped talking abruptly and her and Kara’s face were both flushed red. Then they both burst out laughing at once.

“It just came out wrong.” Alex said in between the laughter, which only made them laugh harder. They were still laughing when they arrived on their floor. Kara lead the way to the kitchen to put down the boxes of coffee and packets of sugar and creamer from Noonan’s, then went to her desk so Alex could finally put down the individual drinks.

“Sorry I made you cancel your lunch plans.” Kara apologized.

“It’s fine. Laurel understands.” Alex grinned at Kara and impulsively, reached out and pulled Kara into a one-armed hug. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks. A lot. I needed to laugh.” Kara rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder and let out a loud sigh, feeling warm and happy. Alex hesitantly circled her waist with her arms and tightened her hold briefly.

Kara was happy to stay in this embrace forever, but she could see Kelly over Alex’s shoulder, looking at her with a shit-eating grin on her face. Kara narrowed her eyes at Kelly’s smile and glared at Winn too when he paused to look at the two and waggled his eyebrows.

“Um, okay.” Kara pushed away, heart hammering a bit. She had to remind herself that the beautiful Alex Danvers, well, was the beautiful DOCTOR Alex Danvers who had everything going for her and was super awesome. And she was Kara Zorel, assistant extraordinaire but nowhere in the same league as Laurel Lee. She can roll with that. She’s okay. Friends. She could always do with more friends.

“Yeah, I gotta go.” Alex tucked her hands into her front pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels. “I hope you’re not going to be working all day--”

“No, I think I might have to go home and rest after this meeting. And Ms. Grant wants me to take the next week off.”

Alex leaned in, speaking in a loud stage-whisper. “Glad she is. It makes me like her a bit more now.”

“She’s just a bit rough around the edges. Ms. Grant really has her heart in the right place.” Kara defended her boss.

“Sure. But I think you might be one of the only ones that think so.” Alex grinned.

“She is.” Kelly sidled up to the two. “Hi, I’m Kelly.”

“Hi, Kelly.” Alex took Kelly’s sudden appearance in stride and gave her a firm handshake. “I’m Alex, Kara’s neighbour. Saw her struggling with drinks and decided to help her out.”

“Well, aren’t you the sweetest thang?” Kelly’s voice took on a southern twang, which Kara always knew was an indicator of her attempting to meddle.

“Kelly, here!” Kara tried not to blush as she handed out a mocha frappucino that she had gotten for Kelly and a tray of drinks. “Can you please get these to the IT people, Kelly? They like you. And I’d really appreciate it.”

Kelly narrowed her eyes at Kara but grinned sweetly, continuing to speak in her southern drawl. “Of course. Lovely meeting you, Alex. DO come by again.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Alex copied the drawl, playing along. Kelly chuckled, pleased with this one, and hurried away.

“Do you still want to grab dinner tonight? I don’t think you’re up for cooking but I don’t think you’re good for going out, either.” Alex asked, worried.

“Yeah, geez, I know I look bad.” Kara laughed.

“You look great.” Alex blurted out. “Uh. Well, you just had an alien kidnap you, Kara. And I think you’ve had a concussion to go with your bruises, you’re looking a bit tired.”

“How’d you know?” Kara asked.

“I wasn’t joking, I am a medical doctor, too.” Alex smirked. “Should we rain check the dinner?”

Kara shook her head, the little movement made her a little dizzy. “No. I’m good for dinner, I just need to nap after this meeting.”

“Well, okay.” Alex replied dubiously. “Let’s do take-out? I’ll come by at seven?”

“Sure, Dr. Danvers.” Kara bumped a shoulder against Alex. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the elevator.”

They said their goodbyes and when Kara walked back to her desk, Winn, James, and Lucy were crowded around her space waiting for her.

“Who was that, Kara Zorel. You tell me now.” Lucy had her arms crossed across her chest. “I only caught the back of her and that was some top-shelf--” James nudged the lawyer, “--and Kelly told me she was hot and polite. Two things I agree with.”

“That was my new neighbour across the hall.” Kara accepted her own drink from James and he carefully put aside the two drinks labelled ‘Ms. Grant’.

“And?” Winn was grinning too. “You guys seem pretty chummy. All hugging and stuff.”

“I hug my friends! We just,” Kara shrugged shyly. “We get along really well.”

“How well?” James joined in on the good-natured ribbing.

“Guys, stop!” Kara shoved James playfully. “I think she’s dating someone already and I think I crashed their lunch date.”

“Oh, awkward.” Winn winced.

“Yeah, she was visiting from Metropolis.”

“Long distance.” Lucy perked up. “Long distance never works! Maybe you have a chance!”

“No!” Winn disagreed loudly. “Don’t be the rebound!”

“Who is she dating? What’s your neighbour’s type?”

“High fashion.” Kara groaned. “It’s Laurel Lee from Runway.”

“THE Laurel Lee, the one Kelly gushes about?” Winn gaped. “Oh my god, you saw her? Don’t tell Kelly, she’ll kill you for not telling her.”

“I’ve heard about her!” Lucy squealed. “Lois HATES her. Apparently Laurel Lee tried to give my sister fashion advice… and when I say fashion advice, I mean she DESTROYED my sister in a very passive-aggressive but well-meaning way.”

“Yikes, I think I was there for that.” James said excitedly. “That’s why Lois was so angry after talking to her!”

“She was murderous,” Lucy revealed gleefully, “That was the first time I have ever seen her that angry at someone else besides dad.”

“So this apparently impressive woman is dating your neighbour. Yeesh, Kara,” Winn was sympathetic, “Good luck with that.”

“Winn!” Lucy punched him in the arm.

“Ow! I mean, good luck, Kara! You totally don’t need it! You got this! Yeah, high-five!” Winn held up a hand. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging!”

“Dude.” James looked at Winn pointedly.

“Oh, come on, guys. You know I’m in your corner, right, Kara?”

Kara smiled but could feel herself coming down from that high from spending time with Alex. Laurel Lee was smoking hot and had history with the hot doctor. That’s not only hard to compete with, it was impossible. Kara was of the opinion that that kind of history shouldn’t be messed with and it was great being with Alex, anyways. She could be friends. Being friends was awesome!

“If you’re all done jabbering away on company time,” Cat Grant’s voice sent Lucy and Winn scurrying away and Kara almost dropped her cup. James, to his credit, only flinched.

“She said she was coming around now, right?” Cat glanced at her wrist watch.

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

“Well?” Cat Grant looked around at her two employees. “Get ready!”

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” Kara scurried to gather Cat’s drink, using a drinks tray. James ran off to get his bag of lenses and his good camera. The CEO of Catco still stood at the entrance to her office, lips pursed as she looked around.

“All non-essential personnel--and that’s all of you at the moment--take an extended lunch break.” Cat’s voice rang clear throughout the workspace. “DO NOT come back for at least two hours. Please take your laptops with you if you need to work remotely. That will be all.”

Everybody exchanged confused looks. This was… much too strange.

“NOW, people!” Cat Grant clapped her hands and everyone scurried to follow her instructions, not looking back as they either crammed themselves into the elevators or went down the stairwell for a faster escape from Cat Grant’s wrath.

Kara was rushing around Cat’s office, making sure all the food was displayed perfectly and Ms. Grant’s drinks were put on her desk on top of the placemats she liked. So absorbed was Kara that she didn’t notice Shadow Agent landing quietly on the balcony and coming through the open doors into Cat Grant’s office.

“Hi.”

“Strudels!” Kara fumbled the bowl of mango and lychee salad in her hands, but Shadow Agent was fast enough to catch the bowl and everything in it.

“Life saver!” Kara took the bowl from Shadow Agent’s hands. “Thank you!”

“Least I could do.” Shadow Agent’s familiar, distorted voice brought a smile to Kara’s face.

“Did Superwoman leave?”

“She’s alway around.” Shadow Agent scoffed. “She never really leaves. She’s like a bad fungal infection.”

“You two have such a great relationship.” Kara laughed.

“Oh god please no.” Shadow Agent chuckled, then straightened up. “So, are we starting?”

“Ms. Grant is outside telling people to leave.”

Shadow Agent sighed and walked to the door, watching Cat snap at Kelly who had come back to an empty office and was now turning tail to flee to the elevators.

“You didn’t have to do that, Ms. Grant.” Shadow Agent appeared at the entrance to Cat Grant’s office, leaning against the frame casually, arms crossed.

“Oh please, I’d rather have you relaxed than fidgeting while everyone stared at you.” Cat turned to look at Shadow Agent, an imperious look on her face. Kara was really impressed that Cat seemed almost bored with Shadow Agent, as if she hadn’t been hounding after the hero for as long as she had been on the scene.

“I’m here, I’m here--Shadow Agent!” James skidded to a stop from his rush to Cat’s office with all his equipment. He just stood there gaping at the superhero.

“Hello. You must be Jimmy, right?” Shadow Agent watched the photographer cautiously. “Superwoman had mentioned you.”

“She’s never introduced us.” James Olsen quickly shook himself out of his stupor and held out a hand. “Nice to meet you. And it’s, uh, James.”

Shadow Agent nodded severely and turned back to Cat. “Should we get this over with?”

“You’re making it seem as if I’m holding a gun to your back.” Cat rolled her eyes. “Why don’t we eat something first? Kiera went and ordered us all this food and I’d hate for it to go to waste.”

“Thank you, KARA.” Shadow Agent emphasized Kara’s name which Ms. Grant seems to ignore. They all gathered around the food, Kara passing out plates and everyone getting whatever portion they wanted. The silence was a bit unnerving, so Kara jabbered on nervously about how she had met Laurel Lee this afternoon.

“That woman has impeccable taste,” Cat sat down primly, spearing some salad. She had saffron rice and green chicken curry, along with some of the mango and lychee salad.

“She can be a bit mean, though.” James turned to Shadow Agent, eager to engage her. “Superwoman was always saying how she didn’t like Laurel after the article she wrote about Superwoman’s costume being a fashion faux-pas.”

“Well, she’s dressed in red, yellow and blue. Those colours do tend to clash.” Cat rolled her eyes.

“I guess that’s one thing we can agree on.” Shadow Agent’s mouth was still a grim, determined line, but Kara could recognize the mirth in Shadow Agent’s eyes. They all made polite chatter until the food was finished and cleared away and everyone was having a coffee, Kara having ran to the kitchen to fill up a cup for Shadow Agent.

“Thank you, Kara.” Shadow Agent said politely, then leaned back on the couch. Cat sat primly opposite of Shadow Agent.

“Shadow Agent, we’re going to move to interview room two afterwards, the video cameras are set up--”

“No videos.” Shadow Agent cut her off.

“Well, that’s very inconvenient.”

“Inconvenient is me having to save twice as many people since you put up the reward for an exclusive with me.” Shadow Agent replied calmly, but the anger in her words was felt. “You can have some pictures and this interview, but that’s it.”

Cat seemed halfway between annoyed and impressed, but continued on. “Very well. James.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

“Well?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Do your job.”

James nearly dropped his own drink, putting it down on the table and fumbling for his camera bag. He quickly attached an appropriate lens and moved back to take pictures as Cat Grant started the interview. It went as well as could be expected, in Kara’s opinion. Kara knew her boss well and had anticipated most of the simple questions. There were of course, questions that Cat asked that took Shadow Agent by surprise.

“So for some of our readers out there, they would like to know if you’re dating anyone at the moment.” Cat eyed Shadow Agent like the proverbial cat eyeing the canary, a cheshire grin on her face. Shadow Agent took the bait, bristling.

“I thought this was a news exposé, not a gossip column I’m interviewing for.”

“Well, so you ARE dating someone?”

“No.”

“So rumours that you and Superwoman were romantically connected--”

“Are lies. If this is your idea of news--”

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair to dear Keira here.”

That gave Shadow Agent pause and sent a feeling of dread crawling through Kara’s stomach.

“What do you mean?” Shadow Agent glanced over at Kara worriedly.

“I mean, if we take Superwoman as an example, she seems to always be around when Lois Lane is in trouble and spends a lot of time with Ms. Lane,” Cat grinned, slow and smug. “I’m wondering, since this is the first time you’ve spent so much time with one of the people you’ve rescued, if that means you’ve developed a relationship like the one Superwoman has with Ms. Lane--”

“I respect Ms. Zorel--”

“So it’s Ms. Zorel now?”

“Kara--it’s--she’s…” Shadow Agent abruptly snapped her mouth close, what was visible of her face flushed a rosy scarlet, matching Kara’s face quite well.

“Well?” Cat now looked like the proverbial cat that had CAUGHT the canary.

“Superwoman and Lois Lane are just good friends.” The superhero ground out. “And Ms. Zorel--Kara, is a wonderful person.”

“Wonderful person.” Cat purred, raising an eyebrow.

“Ms. Grant.” Kara choked out.

“Oh, I’m sorry. This line of conversation might be entirely inappropriate.” Cat Grant looked anything but contrite and James really wanted to take a picture of that look on Cat’s face.

“So just gal pals, then?” Cat queried.

“Just gal pals.” Shadow Agent narrowed her eyes at Cat, feeling like this might be a double entendre.

“Alright, well, let’s just get some more photos and then you can be on your way.” Cat said innocently enough.

“Right, Shadow Agent, look this way, please.” James asked Shadow Agent to pose several times and move around, all of which she did quite reluctantly while casting glances at Kara, as if looking for reassurance. Kara would always try to nod and smile and convey that she was doing alright.

“Alright, well, this is done.” Cat clapped her hands together. “And, as you have brought to my attention that the reward might put some of the good people of National City in harm’s way, I will officially put out a notice that the reward has been claimed and take down the notice.”

“The reward would go to Kara, of course?” Shadow Agent asked sharply. Cat raised an eyebrow.

“No, it’s alright, I--”

“Keira, do grow a backbone.” Cat rolled her eyes at her assistant’s stammering. “It won’t be every day that Shadow Agent comes in here to negotiate rewards for you.”

Cat turned back to Shadow Agent, nodding. “I guess the reward would go to Keira here, since she was the one who arranged this interview. Now Kara, you should head home. We have what we need.”

The blonde was still a bit stunned by the talk of reward money. It was quite substantial. But she managed to squeal out a reply. 

“Yes, Ms. Grant. I just need to clean up first.”

“I actually do need you to rest.” Cat looked over at Shadow Agent. “I’m sure your ‘gal pal’ would be happy to take you home. And someone else in the office can come and clean this.”

“I can go home by myself--”

“You’ve had a bit of an ordeal.” Shadow Agent stood up and approached Kara. “ I could fly you home much faster than public transit. And it’ll be more comfortable, too.”

Kara thought about it and nodded grudgingly. “I guess. I just don’t want to put you out.”

“It’s fine.” Shadow’s Agent’s mouth softened into a tiny smile.

“I’ll grab my stuff, then.” Kara smiled, then turned back to her employer who dismissed her with a careless wave. As soon as Kara had scurried off to gather her stuff, Cat Grant asked James to leave the room for a second. Once alone, she turned to Shadow Agent with a grim look.

“Do not make Kara into another Lois Lane.” Cat warned.

“Ms. Grant--”

“I’m serious,” Cat continued. “I do not need my assistant being kidnapped every other day and I don’t want her put into life-and-death situations. There might be some liability on my part and I would hate to pay the premiums, do you understand?”

Shadow Agent tilted her head to one side, regarding Cat Grant with new eyes. “Yes. Yes, I understand.”

“Good. This was a random target. Kara was just grabbed because she, unfortunately in this case, worked for a high-profile news corporation. That’s officially what we’re going to say and put on the news. She’ll barely get a second on air and I would appreciate if you did not mention her, personally, if asked.”

Shadow Agent finally truly smiled at Cat, just a slight upward tilt of a corner of her mouth.

“Kara was right about you. You are a good person.”

“Please.” Cat scoffed. “My assistant is a very naive woman who puts too much faith in people and I expect you, the Hero of National City, to protect people like her and not let her down.”

“I’ll do my best.” Shadow Agent promised solemnly.

“I have everything!” Kara was back in, with James behind her trying to slow her down in case Cat wasn’t done.

“Alright. May I?” Shadow Agent took Kara’s bag and hung it on the crook of her arm, then gently pushed Kara towards the open balcony with a hand on her lower back. They were almost outside when the hero turned and looked back at Kara’s boss thoughtfully.

“Ms. Grant.” Shadow Agent nodded. “It was nice meeting you. Should you need to find me, please do not put another ad in the papers. Go through James, he’ll tell Superwoman and I’ll come find you, as long as I deem it important.”

“Well, you have to define important because I’ll tell you right now that what’s important to me is readership numbers.” Cat pursed her lips.

“Let’s meet somewhere in between.” Shadow Agent raised an eyebrow, apparent even behind her mask. “I’m not going to come for every cat-out-of-a-tree story you want to write, but you convince me, I’ll come.”

“Deal.” Cat grinned.

“Fair warning: It takes a lot to convince me.” warned Shadow Agent.

“And I’m very good at convincing people.” Cat shrugged. “Please close the door behind you on the way out. And don’t drop my assistant.”

“Alright. Bye, then.” Shadow Agent frowned at the anti-climatic dismissal, then tried to soften her face a bit, turning to James. “It was nice meeting you, James.”

“Yeah, anytime!” James waved.

“Alright, excuse me…” Once out on the balcony, Shadow Agent scooped Kara up from behind the knees and around her back, encouraging Kara to wrap her arms around the hero’s neck.

“We’ll go nice and easy.” The lift-off was almost unnoticeable as they flew above the buildings and off to Kara’s place.

“You can fly a bit faster,” The blonde circled her arms tighter around Shadow Agent’s neck, exhilaration racing through her. “Just, I know you don’t like having pictures taken.”

“It’s a bit too late for that,” Shadow Agent chuckled. “But you don’t have to worry, Batman gave me a little device. Attach it to me, it sends out a little field that distorts the light around me and any object I’m touching. You can’t really see it with the naked eye, but cameras don’t quite catch a clear shot of me.”

“That’s why you’re never caught on camera!” Kara was astonished. The flight back home was filled with chatter, and Kara was more than a bit unhappy that it had seemed so short.

“Here you go.” Shadow Agent set Kara down gently and handed her bag back to her. “You should rest up.”

“I will.” Kara gripped the handles of her bag, biting her lower lip. “Um. I guess… I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah.” Shadow Agent smiled. “Take care of yourself, alright?”

“Um,” Kara shifted from one foot to the other. Then, throwing caution to the wind, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Shadow Agent’s neck. “Thank you. Really.”

Shadow Agent hesitated just a second, then circled her arms around Kara gently. 

“You’re very welcome, Kara.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNNY STORY... I totally had this chapter finished on my hard drive for MONTHS and was working on the next chapter. I forgot to post it up.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> Anyways, on to this chapter! I'm sorry, I'm getting sloppy.

Kara woke up groggily to the sound of her phone ringing from inside her purse. She groped for it and plucked it out, swiping at the answer button blindly.

“Hello?”

“I said call me, Kara Zorel, not ‘ignore my messages’!” Clark Kent’s voice boomed across the line.

“Oh, Clark. I’m so sorry.” Kara stretched and yawned. “Really, I am--”

“Don’t apologize. I’m so worried about you! Ma and Pa are worried too, they called you a couple of times--”

Kara checked her phone and winced at the plethora of missed calls and messages from different numbers, a large bulk from Ma and Pa Kent. It was six-fifty in the evening and she had slept for a few hours. She felt a bit more rested but still quite sore all over.

“--worried sick. They even tried to get a hold of your aunt--”

“Clark, Clark, I’m alright.” Kara tried to sooth her cousin. She understood, really, why he was panicking, without having to voice his concern. They were each other’s only family. Kara did have her Aunt Astra, but her aunt was in and out of her life. Clark and her, they were solid and had always been there for each other.

“Kara.” Clark’s voice was fond, but several octaves higher with the emotions he was feeling. “It really scared me, you know?”

“I know. But I’m fine. Shadow Agent saved me.”

“I had to find out through Lois who heard through Superwoman--”

“Clark,” Kara blew out a breath of air, touched but starting to get annoyed. Clark was older than her but seemed to ricochet between mother hen and anxious child sometimes. “It’s alright. And I promise I’ll text Ma and Pa Kent right now.”

“Like now?”

“Hold on.”

Kara quickly typed out, ‘Alive! Sorry to have worried you, will call soon, talking to Clark!’

“Sent.”

“Alright. You resting?”

“Yeah, Cat gave me the rest of this week and next off.” Kara yawned and stretched, jumping a bit when there was a knocking at her door. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Someone’s at my door.” Kara walked to the door and turned on the lights in the house while she was at it. It had gotten dark while she took her nap. Opening the door revealed Alex Danvers, arms laden with take-out packages that smelled heavenly.

“I come bearing gifts.” Alex brandished her take-out boxes.

“Ohmygod, food. Clark, I’ll call you later.” Kara hangs up and tucks her phone into her back pocket. She reached forward, trying to help take some of the bags out of Alex’s hands but the scientist pulls back, grinning.

“I got this. Set the table? Bowls and spoons, and I have take-away chopsticks.”

Kara nodded wordlessly, focused on liberating the delicious-smelling food from the bags Alex had brought. Alex removed her boots at the door and lined them up properly before walking in.

“What are we having?” Kara had set the table in record time and was now hovering over Alex’s shoulder, pressed up against her back.

“Come on, some space.” Alex chuckled, but didn’t do anything to shake Kara off, who was still leaning against her back eagerly as Alex unpacked.

“Oh god that smells so good,” Kara groaned, eyes closed and too deep in her food-induced high to notice Alex freeze at the noise she made, before continuing on.

“It’s kamjatang, pork bone soup.” Alex displayed her spread. “And some side-dishes they threw in.”

Kara jumped back, clapping her hands enthusiastically. She’d been hoping some of the people at work could go with her to try this dish when she saw it on a food show on tv one day, but nobody was up for spices for some reason.

“Let’s eat!” Kara sat down quickly, watching carefully as Alex pushed one bowl closer to her and also gave her a container full of purple rice. Alex was carefully scraping the meat off the bone with her chopsticks which fell off easily, and it looked juicy and tender. Kara mimicked what Alex was doing and threw the meatless bone into one of the empty styrofoam soup containers afterwards, like Alex did.

“Is this the first time you’ve had this?” Alex guessed, watching Kara watching her.

“Yeah! I always wanted to try it.” Kara coughed, her excitement stressing out her sore throat.

“Well, there’s no right or wrong way to eat it. But I just like to take all the meat off first, then I just have just meat and soup.” Alex explained seriously, as if she was explaining something super important. “Then I eat meat, soup, and rice, and intersperse it with the sides.”

“Okay, so this side is kimchi.”

“Yup.”

“And this is some kind of pickled cucumbers.”

“Yeah, they’re delicious.”

“And this?”

“That’s… some kind of bean curd. And that’s bean sprouts, and that’s like potato or something. And there’s a side of korean pancakes.”

Their conversation revolved around the food and then to other food that they would like to try, both of them as serious as can be about the things they eat or want to eat. Really, Kara was quietly ecstatic that there was someone who seemed to be as into food as she was.

“So we’ve gone through all the meal-foods,” Alex wiped her mouth on her napkin and stared at Kara with intensity. “How do you feel about dessert? Namely ice cream?”

“You are my new best friend if you have some ice cream.” Kara announced without hesitation. Alex smiled at that, a sly, little half-smile that was really familiar for some reason and made Kara’s stomach do a little flip.

“Hold that thought.” Alex got up from the table and strode out of Kara’s apartment, coming back quickly with two tubs of ice-cream. “Mango and green tea ice cream.”

“Never leave me.” Kara’s exclamation was heartfelt. “Please stay forever.”

“If you like it then you gotta put a ring on it.” Alex grinned.

Kara had to bite her tongue to stop herself from blurting out a proposal.

“I’ll grab some spoons and bowls.” Kara hurried away, trying to calm her racing heart. Alex helped put all the garbage back in the takeout bags so she can throw them away easier, stacking the dishes and used utensils in Kara’s dishwasher.

It wasn’t long before they were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch, with a bowl of ice-cream each and the tubs in Kara’s fridge, flipping through Netflix and settling on watching Homeward Bound.

“Talking animals is the best thing ever.” Kara beamed at Alex. The other woman smiled back.

“Yeah.” Alex settled back on the couch with a happy sigh. It was extremely natural for Kara to shuffle down a bit so that she could lean her head against Alex’s shoulder. It just felt so easy, in her apartment to forget everything else but the two of them. Just watching a movie, speaking in low tones to each other. Alex’s low chuckle reverberated through Kara’s body pleasantly. Kara didn’t know when she had fallen asleep again, but her Alex-pillow shifting a bit woke her up.

“Oh, sorry.” Alex apologized, freezing in her seat. Kara blinked and looked down, where Alex was trying to retrieve Kara’s bowl from her clenched hands.

“I didn’t want you to drop the bowl.” Alex explained.

“Oh, thanks.” Kara struggled to sit up a bit straighter, sleep-drunk and warm, she snuggled tighter into Alex’s side, nudging against the underside of Alex’s jaw, leaning up to press her nose against Alex’s neck with a sigh. Then Kara froze, waking up a bit more. It suddenly felt way too hot. They both held their breath, too close together but feeling that they were also way too far apart. The blonde was suddenly way too aware of how her breathing had quickened and Alex smelled like… ice cream. Kara felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. And Alex had moved back just slightly so she could look at Kara, an unreadable expression on her face and… seemed to be… ducking her face closer…

The sound of Alex’s phone vibrating on the coffee table, startled them. Kara could see a picture of Laurel Lee with her arm slung around a smirking Alex on the screen of the phone. Alex and Laurel both looked like they had partied all night in the picture, hair mussed and eyes shining. Happy. It was like a splash of cold water.

Guiltily, Kara shifted away from Alex as the scientist picked up her phone with a little shake of her head.

“Sorry, Kara.” Alex apologized. “I gotta take this.”

“Yeah, sure, um, go ahead.” Kara busied herself by getting off the couch to move the bowls and spoons into the dishwasher. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop but she couldn’t help it.

“Hey...no. Yeah… well you didn’t catch me at the best time--What am I wearing… I’m not answering this question--I’m not wearing anything--no. That’s not what I meant.” Alex groaned into the phone. “I’m definitely wearing something but I don’t want to play this game with you--no. No, Laurel. Stop.”

Kara turned on the faucet to fill her kettle as Alex wandered out onto her balcony, now laughing at whatever Laurel had said on the phone.

‘I’m not a homewrecker. I’m not a homewrecker.’ Kara squeezed her eyes tightly shut and just repeated that phrase in her head again and again.

“Hey, you alright?” Alex’s hand on Kara’s shoulder jolted her back to the present.

“Oh. Um, yeah. I’m fine.” Kara squeaked. Alex chuckled again, a low throaty sound that made Kara shiver.

“Well, wanna get back to the movie?” Alex motioned with her head, still with that soft look on her face that Kara was sure would be burned into her memory forever.

“Was that Laurel on the phone?” Kara turned away to put the kettle on the stove.

“Yeah, she just wanted to ask how you were feeling.”

That made Kara feel even worse! Laurel was such a nice person!

“Um, not so good--”

“Are you getting dizzy? Any nausea?” Alex was in her person space again, holding her face gently. “Could you look up for me? Just want to check your pupils--”

“No, I’m, I guess I’m just tired.” Kara’s giggle sounded high and manic in her own ears.

“Well, you did fall asleep on me.” Alex nodded, just way too understanding for Kara to handle. “Um, but hey, can I get your phone number? Just to, you know, check up on you.”

“Oh, oh! We never did exchange phone numbers. Um, sure.” Kara took the proffered phone from Alex and put her number in. Alex took it back and quickly sent out a message. Kara’s phone buzzing from somewhere in the apartment told the both of them that the message was received.

“Alright, I’ll let you rest.” Alex went to the door and Kara waited patiently for Alex to slip into her worn boots which, honest to goodness, made Alex look super sexy.

“So,” Alex straightened up and tucked her hands into her pockets. The brief run of emotions on Alex’s face from nervousness to determination was barely perceptible. “Kara.”

“Alex.” Kara smiled. Alex smiled back, her hand came out to touch Kara gently at the side of her jaw, just holding her in place.

“Goodnight.” Alex leaned forward and it seemed like she was going in for a kiss so Kara panicked and jerked her head and accidentally headbutted Alex in the eye.

“Oh my god I’m sorry!” Kara flailed her hands, embarrassment colouring her cheeks. Her head really hurt! Alex had a skull--or an eye--made of stone or something! “Are you okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Alex waved her off, laughing too and flushing attractively. Kara really wanted to kiss her.

“Kara. Um. I guess I should just ask. Could I kiss you?” Alex was fidgeting nervously. Kara’s first instinct was to say HELL YES, but then she remembered Laurel.

“Alex,” Kara winced. “I… I can’t.”

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry.” The crestfallen look on Alex’s face was quickly replaced by a polite smile. “I’m so sorry, I thought--I assumed--well, it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. I’ll go. I hope you feel better.”

“No, Alex, wait--”

“Just,” Alex was almost out the door, but turned back around. “Could you please not tell anybody? I just... if Laurel found out, she would--”

“When would I ever see Laurel?” Kara bristled a bit, feeling… disappointed in Alex. So the doctor did have a fault. Was she a cheater? A serial cheater? Was all the niceness just a facade?

“You’re right. Well. Please don’t tell anyone. Like… anyone. Please.” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, as if a headache was coming on. “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Even if the doctor was a no-good lying cheater, the stressed, depressed look on Alex’s face really made Kara crumble.

“Yeah, sure.” Kara said quietly.

“Could we still…” Alex struggled with her words, finally spitting them out. “Could we still be friends? Or did I ruin any chance of that happening?”

“No, Alex, yeah. Of course.”

Alex stared at Kara blankly.

“I mean, no, you didn’t ruin the chance of us being friends, and yeah, we can still be friends, of course.” Kara clarified.

The beaming smile on Alex’s face made Kara’s traitorous heart skip a beat.

“Thanks, Kara. I’m sorry again.” Alex gave a formal little nod. “And whoever you’re seeing right now is really lucky.”

Kara didn’t even get the chance to correct Alex as the doctor left quietly. The blonde cleaned up everything as best as she could and even though she had been lying a bit when she had claimed she was tired at first, now she really was and groggily made it to bed. Usually being in bed made her unbelievably happy and relaxed, but now Kara snuggled into the blankets, seeking comfort that was sorely missing. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo... who's liking season 2 of Supergirl? I've been watching it and I have mixed feelings... but overall liking it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I posted without proofreading again. I really should proof before I post but I feel like I just want to get this out before I rewrite over and over and this chapter never comes out.
> 
> Happy reading, everyone!

“Hey!” Lucy grinned at Kara through the small opening the blonde allowed. “Um. Are you gonna let me in?”

“Lucy!” Kara threw the door open, and threw herself on her friend. “You’re here!”

“And I bring sustenance!” Lucy brandished grocery bags. “Maybe you ARE right, Ms. Grant isn’t as bad as she pretends to be. She told me not to go to the office until I visit ‘Kiera’, and I quote, ‘to make sure she’s not a liability and trying to sue us’, and then told me to use whatever money to buy you what you need because ‘she probably lives in a hovel’.”

“Ms. Grant is nice… in her own way.” Kara felt a twinge of irritation. The CEO of Catco tested Kara daily, though.

“I’m going to cook you the best breakfast ever. But… I don’t want to get my work clothes dirty so can I borrow something?” Lucy looked down at herself. She was in a nice pantsuit paired with killer high-heels that Kara just did not understand people wearing on a daily basis. Lucy did look good, however.

“Yeah, follow me.”

Lucy slipped out of her heels and left the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, before following Kara into the bedroom.

“Um… do you mind these? They’re clean, I swear, but I don’t have anything else casual.” Kara picked up a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that were in a pile on a chair in her room.

“We all have the ‘chair-hanger’ at home, don’t worry.” Lucy was already unbuttoning her shirt. “Wanna get cleaned up? Sorry, I think I woke you up.”

“For breakfast, so that’s forgivable.” Kara smirked and gave a wave. “I’m going to take a quick shower. You’re the best, Luce!”

Kara was still in the shower when Lucy heard a knocking at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Lucy quickly slipped into the t-shirt Kara had provided her and got to the door in her bare feet. Opening the front door revealed a bespectacled woman, blinking at her owlishly.

“Oh. Um. Sorry, is this…” Alex panicked a bit, hoping she got the right door. But it was right across from her apartment, how could she get it wrong? She did go and grab coffee first, and a sticky bun from Noonan’s since she knew Kara liked those, so maybe she had gotten turned around? Maybe she had been so wrapped up in what she was going to say to Kara to maybe smooth over the whole trying-to-kiss-her debacle, that she lost her way?

“Are you looking for Kara?” Lucy beamed at the nervous woman. This must be the neighbour that Kelly was talking about! And really, Kara seemed to know how to pick them this time around. Even in just jeans and a flannel shirt, this neighbour was incredibly good-looking.

“Oh. Yes. Um. Hi.” Alex was down to monosyllabic answers. “I’m, uh, Alex. Her neighbour across the way.”

“Hello neighbour across the way. I’m Lucy.” The clunky thick glasses on Alex’s face just made her all the more adorable to Lucy. “She’s in the shower at the moment, if you want to come in, we’re just making breakfast.”

Alex’s eyes did a once over of Lucy, noting the bigger than usual clothes on Lucy and assuming correctly they were Kara’s. The smile didn’t leave her face, but Alex’s eyes didn’t shine quite as brightly.

“No, it’s okay, I’m sorry for disturbing you two, I just wanted to check in on her because of the head injury...” Alex took another peek into the house, then held out her drinks and the sticky bun. “But I see she’s fine with you. Oh, breakfast isn’t complete without some caffeine and I have just the thing. The latte is for Kara and watch out, the coffee’s still hot.”

“Right, you’re a doctor.” Lucy checked another box in her ‘good enough for Kara?’ checklist. This girl was smart AND successful. She did a quick calculation on the number of beverages in Alex’s hands and realized there wasn’t enough for three people. “Oh no, that coffee’s yours--”

“No, no, my treat. Didn’t know she had a guest over, and don’t worry, I didn’t drink from it yet in case you’re scared of ‘cooties’.” Alex smiled. “But the sticky bun is definitely hers. The staff at Noonan’s told me to make that clear. I heard something about super-powered pout and I didn’t want to mess with something like that.”

“I’m sure your cooties are fine. And I know why Kara likes you so much, you charmer you, bringing her sticky buns. Might even steal my title of Kara’s favourite person.” Lucy chuckled and accepted the coffee and bun. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Um, my pleasure.” Alex fidgeted anxiously and fiddled with her glasses. She had to admit, Lucy was beautiful and seemed really nice, but was also super intimidating. Meanwhile, Lucy was checking off another couple of boxes in her head, labelled ‘nice’, ‘funny’, and ‘generous’.

“You sure you won’t stay?”

Just as she said that, Alex’s phone pinged. The doctor excused herself, to read her  message. Whatever was on the screen must have not been good, because Alex’s face set into a look that Lucy was very familiar with, one that only a soldier should have. 

“I’ve suddenly got an emergency at work, don’t wanna impose on your time together.” Alex jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “But it was really nice meeting you, Lucy.”

“You too, Alex.” Lucy was also impressed with how polite Alex was and made a note to really push Kara in the right direction. Alex’s direction.

By the time Kara was out of the shower, Lucy was already sipping on her black coffee and had the eggs and bacon plated and ready to go, and was just breaking out a container full of pre-cut fruit.

“Mmm… Is that coffee? From Noonan’s?” Kara perked up, looking around for her sticky bun.

“You’re in luck, your hot new neighbour knew to bring your sticky bun with your latte.” Lucy pointed to the drink and the pastry on the counter.

“Alex came by?” Kara’s stomach fluttered and she fumbled the bag carrying the sticky bun. Good thing she hadn’t reached for the latte first.

“Yes, you dork.” Lucy chuckled. “By the way, good choice! She passes the Lucy Test!”

“Or bad choice,” Kara groaned in both frustration and ecstasy as she bit into the sticky bun. “She tried to kiss me last night.”

“Nice!” Lucy held up her hand for a high five.

“No, no high-five, Luce. She’s dating Laurel Lee! She tried to kiss me!”

“That scoundrel!” Lucy gasped dramatically. “Boo. She seemed perfect! Smart, funny, nice, and successful. Also, really good-looking, you lucked out!”

“Except she’s cheating!”

“Maybe they have one of those open relationships…” Lucy could see the possibility of Alex being good for Kara, drying up like water in the desert.

“No, after she asked to kiss me and I said no, she told me not to tell Laurel.” Kara felt kind of disillusioned by her neighbour. She had seemed so… good, before. But she was still so nice!

“Oh god.” Lucy looked at her coffee in horror. “She won me over with free coffee! What a monster!”

Lucy glared at her coffee like it had personally offended her, then guiltily, started drinking again.

“Waste not want not.” Lucy grinned at Kara sheepishly. “But it’s going to be kind of strange, what with you and her being neighbours. But wow, she is such a good wolf in sheep’s clothing. Even though I know she’s a wolf, I still think she’s kind of… really awesome. But that could be the coffee talking.”

“It might be the latte and the sticky bun’s influence, too, because I totally still have a big fat crush on her. And I still think she’s sooo nice.” Kara said miserably. They sat down to their breakfast, still cradling their caffeine and pondering the unfairness of the whole situation.

“Maybe it’s just a huge misunderstanding.” Lucy piped up. “I mean, are you sure? You should totally ask her and see what she says.”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, what do you have to lose? At least you can clear the air, I feel like it’s going to be kind of awkward.” Lucy dug into her eggs and bacon. “I still feel like this might be a misunderstanding because my gut is telling me that this one is a winner. And your instincts might be bad, but mine are on point. Remember your ex?”

“She wasn’t that bad...” Kara started weakly, which prompted Lucy to erupt.

“The-Bitch-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took over your apartment and locked you OUT just because you forgot that she didn’t want parsley in her spaghetti sauce. This was your ex, this wasn’t even a recent girlfriend. She basically squatted in your house, ate all your food for months, and if Kelly hadn’t come and thrown her out, you would still be sleeping on my couch.” Lucy shook her head in pity.

“My ex is really scary.” Kara said quietly. That had not been a good relationship at all.

“Alright, let’s not think about your ex.” Lucy took out her phone. “Since Laurel Lee is a public figure, maybe we can see if there’s a wiki page on her.”

Lucy researched the fashionista, bringing up pictures of her with various dates--both men and women--to various events, but nothing that says she was exclusively dating anyone.

“See? That’s not bad, right?” Lucy brandished her phone. “Laurel’s dating around!”

“You missed this article,” Kara said glumly, tapping on a link that brought up a blurry picture of Laurel, tugging a woman into the entrance of a club. You couldn’t see the woman’s face, but there was a good shot of her back, and her beautiful auburn hair. It could definitely be Dr. Danvers.

“Well, they could be just friends!” Lucy tried.

Kara gave Lucy a weak smile, knowing her friend was trying to help, but just not up to being disappointed again.

“Come on, at least clear the air with her so it’s not awkward. I mean, she does live right across from you and you might bump into her sometimes.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

When Lucy finally left, Kara let out a deep breath. She procrastinated, tidying and cleaning up her little apartment for the whole day, before she couldn’t stand it anymore and texted Alex.

‘Hey, want to go grab some food later? I know this great souvlaki place.’

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Alex messaged back.

‘Sorry this is late, just had a rush of things to do at the lab, deadlines to meet. Will msg you when i’m back and we can grab a bite!’

Kara had smiled at that message, still feeling quite taken with Alex. Despite the awkwardness, Alex seemed like she was serious about the ‘trying to be friends’ part.

‘Just message me when work isn’t as busy. My treat!’ Kara followed up that message with a ton of food emojis and a smiley, winky face.

“Oh, nononono…” Kara’s fingers had a mind of their own, pressing the kissy face on her most-used emojis line and then immediately pressing send. She threw her phone away from herself in mortification, to the other end of her couch. But within a minute, her phone buzzed with a message.

Kara approached her phone with trepidation, picking it up with a wince.

‘Holding you to that.’ Alex’s reply had a thumbs up emoji attached and that was it. Kara was both happy but disappointed that Alex didn’t comment on her last emoji. The next few days, Kara tried to bump into her hot, but problematic neighbour, but it seemed like her neighbour hadn’t come home at all. Kara had then spent time lazing about the house, talking to Ma and Pa Kent, and fielding texts from her friends. And also thinking about what she would say to Alex. Kara also channel surfed a lot and caught the breaking news on the earthquake in Italy. 

Kara’s attention was trained on that event, and she was happy to see some of the supers were helping out with earthquake relief in Italy. Kara spent most of her time glued to the TV, trying to catch a glimpse of her favourite superhero. While other heroes like Superwoman and the Green Lantern stopped to give quick interviews, Shadow Agent never made an appearance. Superwoman confirmed her fellow hero’s attendance, but the media never got clear, visual proof. Any photos or videos were always of a blurry figure far away, or jumping around rubble; it was basically like trying to film a ghost. There were plenty of eye witness accounts, but nothing in black and white.

Kara sent some money via text message to an earthquake relief charity for Italy, then watched the news until she got tired and had to sleep again. But beyond watching the news and resting, Kara didn’t do much during her time off. It seemed like her stay indoors would be uneventful, and she would be back to work in no time.

“Hello.”

“Bwahhh!” Before Kara’s cup could fall from the balcony and shatter into a million pieces on the ground below, Superwoman had caught it.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Superwoman landed lightly on the balcony next to Kara, all smiles and silky hair, and looking just perfect. She handed Kara back her cup. “Just in the neighbourhood and wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I’m just getting some fresh air. Um. Thanks for getting my cup.” Kara smiled at Superwoman. 

“What are you up to?” Superwoman nodded at Kara’s phone in her hand. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have dropped by unannounced.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” Kara locked her phone, flushing lightly in embarrassment. She had been google-ing Alex and reading the doctor’s scientific papers published online. Kara didn’t understand a lot of the scientific jargon, but what she did understand from all of it was that Dr. Alexandra Danvers was a highly-respected pioneer in her field and published ground-breaking papers. She was considered a bit eccentric, yes, but was still highly-respected.

“I thought you were in Italy?”

“Oh, you saw that, right?” Superwoman shrugged. “We help out where we can. I’m not a medic, and I have issues with people asking me to rebuild their house for them, that’s a job for someone else.”

“Oh.”

Superwoman smiled wryly. “Yes, Superwoman has her selfish moments. But Superwoman is also not an engineer and cannot build you a structurally sound dwelling. Also, I can deal with big things, like for example, lifting a building in the air. But were the building to crumble, it would be hard for me to hold it together. Now Green Lantern is the person to go to for clean-up efforts. I also pick and choose my projects. I’ll probably be back there to help clear out some of the devastation, but I don’t like being used by companies to save money on labour.”

Kara nodded. It must be hard sometimes, balancing what to do. These were beings with god-like powers, but were absolutely not gods. They were flawed and they could not be everywhere at once.

“You don’t mind some company, right?” Superwoman asked, suddenly wary of being a nuisance. 

“No,” Kara smiled. “I’m grateful for it. Do you… do you want some coffee?”

“Sure.” Superwoman followed Kara into the apartment, her cape swishing impressively around her. Kara put the kettle on and readied her french press in a daze, wondering when her life had gotten to the point where superheroes came calling. 

“How are you doing?” Superwoman asked casually, leaning against the counter. She was wincing, looking at the mottled splotches of bruising around Kara’s throat as the blonde scooped ground coffee into the French press. “Wish I had healing powers, that must suck.”

Kara touched her throat self-consciously. She had thought it was getting better but apparently not.

“It doesn’t hurt that much anymore.” Kara tried to laugh it off but had to stop halfway before she started a coughing fit.

“Why are you in the neighbourhood? I thought you were mainly stationed in Metropolis.” Kara thought back nervously to how Cat had once said that Superwoman was like a magnet for trouble. Every supervillain worth their salt wanted to get rid of Superwoman either for the bragging rights or to further their own plans or more often than not, both reasons were good enough encouragement to take a swing at the Woman of Steel.

“Visiting you.” Superwoman shrugged. “And hoping to bump into Shadow Agent when she gets back from Italy. She stayed behind to see if there was anything she could help with. But she’s away, so you’re stuck with me.”

Kara laughed at the sly smile on Superwoman’s lips.

“You guys are pretty close, huh?”

“She’s the only other Kryptonian alive and her family has been in my family guard for generations.” Superwoman shrugged. She reached around Kara and picked up the kettle, which was just beginning to whistle, and poured the water into the press. When the coffee was ready and made up to both of their specifications, the two naturally moved back to the balcony. Kara had bought a little cast-iron table with matching chairs off the internet so she could have a place to relax. She used it very little because by the time she got home, it was just about getting dark and sitting alone outside as the sun set reminded her of how alone she was in National City.

“This is nice.” Superwoman grinned at Kara, “This is really nice.”

“Sitting on a balcony?”

Superwoman winked at Kara. “With wonderful company, of course.”

“You say that to all the girls.” Kara shot Superwoman a playful glare over her cup of coffee.

“All lies!” Superwoman grins. “You’re the only one for me!”

Kara laughed, relaxing a bit. This was the same Superwoman from last night who made jokes and told her funny stories about Shadow Agent.

“Oh, Superwoman. You’re right. Who could resist your… bulging muscles, and your unbelievable beauty?” Kara fluttered her eyelashes, playing along.

“Ahem.” Superwoman stretched and held the stretch in a flex so her biceps bulged impressively. “You may touch them if you want.”

Kara burst out laughing, her coffee sloshing dangerously in her cup. “Now I know why everyone falls for you.”

“But also hates me at the same time.” Superwoman said in a self-deprecating manner.

Superwoman was known for her flirtatious nature and have had more than a few scorned women and men in her wake. One of the scorned men, Dan Dearden, was actually quite a notorious admirer of Superwoman’s and had even stolen artifacts to imbue himself with powers similar to to the Woman of Steel. After that, he had named himself Superman and tried to convince Superwoman they were meant to be together. That, of course, hadn’t ended well, when Superwoman spurned him again, then defeated him when he tried to beat her to submission.

“But enough about me, what about the beautiful Kara Zorel?” Superwoman waggled her eyebrows. “Is there someone in her life?”

Kara took a bit too long to answer, and a grin on Superwoman’s face made Kara scramble to answer.

“Yes! I mean, no! No, no, no, no, no, no. No. Nobody. Nobody at all.” Kara winced as the grin on Superwoman’s face grew wider.

“WHO. And if you lie to me, I’ll know. That’s one of my super-powers!” Superwoman demanded.

“That’s a lie.” Kara narrowed her eyes at Superwoman. “You totally told Lois Lane all your powers and she wrote it up in her article about you.”

“Curse you, Lois.” Superwoman clenched her fist and shook it lightly in the air with a grimace. “Alright, but seriously, I’m great at keeping secrets.”

“You TOLD LOIS LANE all of your powers.” Kara enunciated slowly. “Then you gave her permission to publish it all.”

“Not my finest moment.”

“No.”

“But you know, I couldn’t help it. And Lois, wow, she’s just my type.” Superwoman sighed wistfully. “She’s like, super sharp. Keeps me on my toes.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully. “It’s because she’s out of reach.”

“That could be it.” Superwoman shrugged, then that mischievous smile spread across her face. “But we were talking about your love life.”

“We were not.”

“What if I guess?” Superwoman took a sip of her coffee. “Hmmmm… is this person grumpy all the time?”

Kara actually gave it serious thought, thinking of Alex’s smirk. And for some reason, Shadow Agent came to mind, too, that secretive smile that would appear on her lips. “No, she’s never grumpy--”

Kara’s mouth clamped shut at the sound of Superwoman’s chuckle.

“Oh, she, eh? She’s probably only smiling for you all the time.” Superwoman grinned. “That dog! When I asked her, she wouldn’t tell me!”

“How did you even guess?” Kara was horrified.

“Shadow Agent’s never been so invested in a human.” Superwoman slapped the table triumphantly. “I knew it! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Shadow Agent?” Kara blinked, surprised. She had been thinking about Alex, really. Sure she had a superhero crush on Shadow Agent… but that was strictly in the realm of fantasy and Alex, Alex was very much, very achingly in her realm of reality. “No, we’re not dating!” 

“Oh, my mistake. But you would like to?” The rate of Superwoman’s questions was making Kara’s head spin but she thought about this question seriously. Alex was obviously unavailable, and possibly might be a horrible cheater… but Shadow Agent was a hero. And Kara liked Shadow Agent. But dating a superhero, though great fantasy fodder, was just that. The stuff of fantasies.

“You don’t have to answer.” Superwoman sipped her coffee again, a twinkle in her eyes. “Leave it to me, I can set you guys up.”

“No, Superwoman--”

“No, trust me.” Superwoman took both of Kara’s hands in hers, eyes shining. “This will be so good for her. Since coming to Earth, I don’t think she has a life outside of her superhero gig.”

There was suddenly a tinny ringing sound and Superwoman pressed a button on her belt.

“Go for Superwoman.” Superwoman pointed to her ear, indicating that she had an earpiece in, smiling at Kara apologetically. Her smile suddenly fell, a troubled look crossing her face. “What? Geez, can the bad guys ever give us a break? I’m on my way.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Superwoman’s smile was stressed. “Thank you for the coffee, but seems like I’m needed here.”

“Here? So is Shadow Agent on the scene, too?” Kara asked, a little too eagerly. It hit her only when she saw Superwoman wince at the other hero’s name. “Is something wrong? Is Shadow Agent okay?”

“She’ll be fine. But it’s… I’ll see you later.” Superwoman got up from her seat, gave Kara a jaunty wave before flying off. As soon as Superwoman had disappeared into the distance, Kara was inside, frantically flipping to a news channel. Shadow Agent had been in Italy! Was she back already?

“--Agent seems to be struggling!” On the TV, there was a blurry, jumpy shot of a man in some kind of suit with a glowing orb in the middle of his chest. The suited man was raining his glowing fists down on Shadow Agent, or what Kara could see of Shadow Agent as a smashed car blocked the view of the hero on the ground. A few police officers in tactical gear were trying to draw off the man--Kara dimly registered that the newscaster was calling the villain, Reactron--by shooting at him, but all that accomplished was making Reactron angrier.

“Seems like he has a-a kinetic shield of some sort so the bullets are just bouncing off!” The reporter was giving a blow by blow of the action and background information of Reactron. “This is one of the villains that has fought Superwoman to a standstill! It doesn’t seem like our hero is doing much better here--”

Shadow Agent’s hand shot up, scrabbling at the front of Reatron’s suit and finally grabbing purchase on one of the parts of Reactron’s suit, ripping it off. The glow from Reactron’s fists was suddenly snuffed out, but that didn’t slow him down. Neither did the fact that Shadow Agent might have ripped out something important from his suit because it seemed to be leaking, the air distorting around the breach in his suit. Reactron didn’t notice any of that because he seemed intent on slowly strangling the life out of Super Agent.

“Someone help her!” The reporter on the scene was heard screaming. Kara didn’t know it, but tears had started streaming from her eyes as Super Agent struggled valiantly. Even with the blurry video, Kara could see that Shadow Agent’s movements were getting sluggish. Out of nowhere, a blur of blue and red suddenly crashed into the villain, sending him flying off into the distance. Superwoman stood there, cape fluttering around her and wincing in pain.

“Superwoman!” The reporter called out to her. The Hero of Metropolis gave a stately wave, then knelt down to check on Shadow Agent. The dark-suited hero brushed away Superwoman’s helping hand irritably and the footage cut out.

“There seems to be an interruption on the live feed, but it appears that our very own Shadow Agent will be okay, thanks to Superwoman.” The newscaster had a worried look on her attractive face. “Reactron is quite a powerful rogue to face, as some people have hypothesized that his presence seems to be a problem for Kryptonian physiology. Scientists have theorized that Reactron may be emitting some sort of harmful radiation--”

Kara had zoned out by then, finally moving backwards to her couch so she could sit there and will her heart to stop racing. She couldn’t deny that she was deeply concerned about Shadow Agent’s injuries, and was worried if she was recovering--

“Kara!” Her windows rattled at the sudden appearance of Superwoman and Shadow Agent. Superwoman was supporting Shadow Agent as the masked superhero leaned heavily on her friend. “Help!”

Kara was out on the balcony on Shadow Agent’s other side, tucking herself under Shadow Agent’s arm and sharing the weight.

“Oh, no, Kara I got this.” Superwoman grinned. Kara blushed and tried to move away but Shadow Agent kept a loose hold on her, so Kara stayed where she was.

“Could you watch her for a bit? I have to go track Reactron down.”

“I’m… fine.” Shadow Agent slurred. “And you can’t… go by yourself.”

“Reactron’s heart core emits radiation that weakens us. Shadow Agent here must have decided to really cowboy it--”

“--had to.” Shadow Agent grunted. “Was… going for… a hostage.”

“She needs sunlight.” Superwoman continued on, ignoring Shadow Agent.

Well, I got her for now,” Kara snaked an arm around Shadow Agent’s waist. “Superwoman, could you move my arm chair out here? It reclines, so she can just lay on it…”

Making sure that Kara could support Shadow Agent’s weight, Superwoman sped to the living room and brought out the armchair, setting it up gently and laying the back down before bodily picking up Shadow Agent and depositing her on it.

“Now we just have to take off her clothes for optimal sunlight absorption--”

“Get away from me.” Shadow Agent growled.

“Come on, this is your chance to impress Kara!” Superwoman tugged at the neck of Shadow Agent’s suit. Shadow Agent’s eyes darted to look over at a mortified Kara, who quickly turned around.

“Don’t worry, if you have to take off your clothes, I-I can just stay indoors--”

“My suit is an intelligent material that allows for full body exposure to sunlight through microscopic holes.” Shadow Agent lay back, eyes closed. “I don’t need to take my clothes off.”

“She’s trying to tell you she’s practically naked all the time.” Superwoman stage-whispered. “If you look closely, you could see--”

“Don’t make me get up and punch you into the sun.” Shadow Agent said without opening her eyes.

“I’d come back super-powered and then we’ll really throw down.” Superwoman joked. “Just soak up some sun, I’ll be back before you know it!”

“I’m serious,” Shadow Agent’s eyes were open now and she was struggling to get up. “Just clean up. Don’t… be a hero.”

“You just don’t wanna get shown up after having your ass handed to you.” Superwoman joked. Shadow Agent raised her fist in warning and Superwoman immediately put up her hands. “Just rest! This is an order from the GREAT SCION OF EL.”

“You idiot.” Shadow Agent leaned back, groaning. She was in no shape to stop Superwoman as the hero flew away, back in the direction of the action.

“Just rest and, um, if you have to take off your suit--”

“No, Kara, it’s fine.” Shadow Agent leaned back again. “I just need to rest a bit. The radiation from Reactron and the concussive blasts are difficult to deal with together.”

“But, you’re a Kryptonian--”

“With our strengths and weaknesses. We’re not totally invulnerable.” Shadow Agent opened an eye and gestured to one of the iron-cast chairs. “Please, sit. I feel bad, commandeering your armchair.”

Kara took a seat, looking over at Shadow Agent anxiously. “Is there anything I can do? I have coffee, Superwoman and I were drinking when she left--” Kara glanced at her watch, “--wow, it hasn’t even been half-an-hour since.”

“She was here?” Shadow Agent pushed herself up to a sitting position, suddenly looking furious.

“Um. Yes?” Kara blinked in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Was she hitting on you?” Shadow Agent asked seriously. “Was she bothering you? Do you need me to tell her to stop?”

“No, we were just having coffee.” Kara laughed, surprised and a bit pleased that Shadow Agent would ever think there was anything going on. “And Superwoman would--”

“--go for every beautiful girl she can.” Shadow Agent deadpanned. “And you are definitely beautiful.”

Kara couldn’t stop blushing. It was different when her and Superwoman were joking around, but Shadow Agent was looking at her with such an intense expression on her face.

“I’m sorry.” The superhero apologized.

“For what?”

Shadow Agent turned her head away. “For making you feel uncomfortable. It’s none of my business who you like. It’s just… you know. I don’t know. Forget what I said.”

“No, it’s… it’s fine.” Kara chewed on her lower lip, then suddenly blurted out her question. “Do you like me?”

“Um.” Shadow Agent looked taken off-guard. “Well. Yeah… like, um. You’re a good person. Like a good friend. But it’s--I’m… well. Yeah. You’re pretty cool.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There was a long awkward silence.

“Oh my god, just ask her out already!” Someone shouted from a distance.

“What--” They looked around until Shadow Agent caught sight of the shouter a few roofs over.

“You asshole!” Shadow Agent was up out of her chair, shouting at the person. Kara had to squint to pick out the sight of a fluttering red cape that was distinctly Superwoman. “I thought you left!”

“I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOME SPACE! KARA! Go for it! I believe in you!” Superwoman could be heard from a distance.

“What the hell is going on?” Shadow Agent looked tense and stressed.

“Superwoman!” Kara was shouting at the superhero across the way, desperately wanting the Hero of Metropolis to just shut up. “STOP!”

“OH, DO YOU GUYS WANNA BE ALONE?!”

“OH MY GOD, SUPERWOMAN, I WILL KILL YOU!” Shadow Agent shook her fist at the figure in the distance, finally catching on.

“Oh my god.” Kara had her face in her hands, could feel that her face was hot and she probably looked like a tomato. “Superwoman…”

“I’m sorry about her. She has no tact--”

“ASK HER OUT OR ELSE I’LL TELL BATMAN!” Superwoman hollered from across the way.

“CAN YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS?!” Shadow Agent snapped. The Kryptonians’ voices were shaking the windows of Korra’s apartment.

“Shhh, girls. Come on. Please don’t break my windows.” Kara begged. Suddenly something else occurred to her and she pressed against Shadow Agent’s shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. “And please please please please don’t let my neighbour hear you. I would die.”

“Which neighbour? You don’t like your neighbour?” Shadow Agent’s sharp gaze was on her, and she looked slightly wounded.

“Um, no, I like her just fine. I just don’t want her to think I’m just this crazy girl with two superheroes screaming at each other across city blocks.” Kara could feel dread in the pit of her stomach. It would be hard to explain and she would just feel awkward talking about Alex with Shadow Agent… or vice versa.

“Don’t worry, your neighbour’s not home.” At Kara’s questioning gaze, Shadow Agent tapped the side of her masked face. “X-ray vision. Quick glance and I could see she wasn’t there.”

“I’m just saying…” Superwoman had flown back to the balcony. “You guys seem to like each other so you might as well date.”

“Superwoman…” Shadow Agent and Kara looked like they were mirrors, both with their faces in their hands.

“Did you just fly off to set this up?” Kara asked suspiciously.

“Che,” Superwoman crossed her arms. “Duh. Of course I did. I’m not going to fly off to face Reactron alone. He kicked my ass last time, too. So I’ve set you guys up. Just figure out a time and place and go for your first date!”

“You can’t just say that!” Shadow Agent hissed, after taking a few seconds to regain her composure. “Kara is already dating someone else, so--”

“I’m not dating anyone.” Kara corrected Shadow Agent immediately.

“What?” Shadow Agent seemed confused. “No, you are.”

“No, I’m not.” Kara shook her head emphatically. “Really, I’m not.”

But…” Shadow Agent floundered. “But.”

“I’m not dating anybody.” Kara repeated again, this time more forcefully. She was not going to lose this opportunity! “So… so if you’re interested. We should. Go out! We should go out on a date!”

Shadow Agent stared at Kara, her mouth hanging open. Even with only the little bit of her face showing behind that mask, Superwoman and Kara could both see that Shadow Agent had turned bright red.

“But. Um.”

Kara’s palms were sweating from how nervous she felt. She had basically asked out a superhero! Well, she had actually asked out a superhero. And said superhero was taking a while to answer and Kara was feeling all the sudden courage she had felt before running away from her. Who was she and what had possessed Kara to do this? Shadow Agent was the Hero of National City, a traveler from the stars, a close friend of Superwoman, and Kara wasn’t anything but human--

“Just say yes! Geez!” Superwoman bumped Shadow Agent with her shoulder, scowling at her friend. “What’s wrong with you? She’s single, you’re ready to mingle. Do it! You like her, you told me!”

It was Kara’s turn to blush bright red now.

“Yeah. Um.” Shadow Agent had a shy smile pulling at a corner of her lips. “Yeah. I do like you.”

Superwoman elbowed Shadow Agent hard in the ribs, a huge grin on her face. Shadow Agent pushed back, but was still smiling bashfully.

“Oh.”

“And well, I’d love to go out with you. That is. If-If you want to still.” Shadow Agent’s eyes looked so hopeful. “Go out with me.”

“Well, of course I would.” Kara positively beamed. As Superwoman started rattling off date ideas and thumping Shadow Agent on the back in congratulations, Kara’s mind wandered a bit to her neighbour. Remembered how she and Alex had sat on the couch watching Homeward Bound and how Alex had looked down at Kara with such a soft expression on her face.

“Kara? Maybe I could see you tomorrow? I could bring dinner.”

Kara shook out of her reverie and smiled brightly at Shadow Agent. The superhero was nice, funny, and caring. And she genuinely liked Shadow Agent, she just never knew this was a possibility. It had purely been in the realm of fantasy for Kara. But now, with a look on Shadow Agent’s masked face that reminded the blonde so much of Alex, maybe she could embrace this reality.

“Sure.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading everyone's comments and I love them all! The longer the better and you are not bothering me at all! And if you want to find me on tumblr, I'm immopengu on there. I don't really have anything up, just me reblogging stuff I like. But if you wanna drop by and say hi, I'm not opposed! And for those that have found me to say hello, HELLO!

Kara smoothed down her skirt, feeling incredibly nervous. She was going on a date with Shadow Agent tonight. She. Was. Going. ON A DATE. WITH. SHADOW AGENT. She had changed and changed again, until finally settling on this sundress. They had figured out a time, and Shadow Agent had promised to bring something to eat. Superwoman had promised to stay away and also volunteered to work with Shadow Agent’s government friends to find Reactron. Even though Superwoman hated Shadow Agent’s government friends. All for the sake of Shadow Agent finally getting a date.

A knock on her balcony door announced National City’s Hero, holding a bag of take-out and… a bouquet of sunflowers. Kara felt like she was melting. Especially when she opened the door and Shadow Agent gave her a shy, little crooked smile.

“Hi.” She held out the flowers to Kara. “These are for you.”

“Oh,” Kara took the flowers, blushing. “Thank you. Come in!”

Shadow Agent did so while Kara busied herself with putting the flowers to water.

“Should I take off my boots?”

“Well, it’s okay--”

“But I think it bothers you. You should’ve said something last time, we would’ve taken off our boots.” Shadow Agent sat down and pulled them off her feet, revealing that she was wearing plain black socks. Kara couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“What?” The masked superhero asked with a laugh.

“It’s just… it’s funny seeing Shadow Agent in only her socks in my apartment.” Kara laughed again, seeing Shadow Agent wriggle her toes through the socks.

“I wore my nice socks for you.” Shadow Agent joked. They were just plain black socks.

“Well, they look great.” Kara laughed.

Shadow Agent smiled and fidgeted nervously for a bit before blurting out her next words.

“You look great, too. I mean. Not your socks, you don’t have socks on. But like… your… everything.” The hero fumbled with her words, mortified at her blabbering but felt like she was going to burst with joy at the smile she managed to put on Kara’s face.

“Thank you.”

“Nah, it’s--ya know. Um. We should eat before the food gets cold.”

Even with Shadow Agent’s mask on, it felt almost normal as they moved around each other, with Shadow Agent setting up the food and Kara setting up the plates and cutlery, like they had done this before.

“That smells so good!” Kara gushed.

“Right?” Shadow Agent opened up the containers, revealing saffron rice and skewers of meat. Each dish seemed to have a whole grilled tomato on the side and there seemed to be a couple of handfuls of little butter packets. Shadow Agent also brought out two bottles of a white milky beverage called ‘Doogh’. 

“There’s a nice little Persian food place on the other side of the city. They have a lot of other kinds of food but I felt like this was already a bit much.”

“That must be nice, to fly everywhere.” Kara chuckled as they sat down to their meal. “You could eat whatever you wanted for lunch!”

“Yeah, I could.” Shadow Agent chuckled. “But I only do that when Superwoman or Wonder Woman are around. It’s more fun eating with people.”

“And Superwoman and Wonder Woman are the only two who could really fly out to eat with you?” Kara asked, interested in the daily life of superheroes.

“Well, there are others, but you know how you have certain friends for certain things?” Shadow Agent motioned for them to start eating. “Wonder Woman and Superwoman are my go-to people.”

“So you guys are like… best buddies? Super buddies?” Kara grinned mischievously at Shadow Agent. Kara’s good-natured ribbing was interrupted as she took her first bite of grilled chicken and let out a little hum of pleasure. She mimicked how Shadow Agent opened up a packet of butter and mixed it in with the rice.

“Don’t ever say that in front of Superwoman, she’ll totally start calling us that. But we haven’t had time recently, to go out. Wonder Woman and Superwoman’s been pretty busy, and all our schedules are kind of conflicting right now. Plus, we now have Reactron running around town, so I’m busier than usual, too.” Shadow Agent shrugged.

“So why not the Batman?” Kara teased, getting a look of horror on Shadow Agent’s face.

“Please. He’s the worst when it comes to dinner conversation. It’s always work with him. Sometimes I like that, but if Superwoman’s not around to bring us back, I’d rather not. Plus, we get along until we don’t.” Shadow Agent used a fork to un-skewer her meat so she had a little pile on her plate. “But again, I don’t have much time. Batman’s a lot busier than all of us, and Gotham never has a down season for the crazies.”

“You should take some time off to relax, you know? Spend time with people you like.”

Shadow Agent smiled at Kara. “That’s what I’m doing right now.”

Kara blushed and looked down at her food, trying to stop the smile spreading across her face from showing.

“You really have a way with words, don’t you?” Kara glanced up at Shadow Agent. The masked woman decided to take a risk, reaching out to place a hand on top of Kara’s.

“Not really. So… I want to just make myself clear: I really like you, Kara Zorel.” Shadow Agent coughed, could feel her face heat up underneath her mask. “I want you to know that and I want this to be something.”

“Oh.” Kara’s little breathy exhale set Shadow Agent’s stomach a-flutter. “I… I would like that.”

“Really?”

Kara smiled again, laughing at the answering smile on Shadow Agent’s face. Or what was visible of that face.

“Yes.”

They sat there, grinning at each other like idiots for a few more seconds before Shadow Agent withdrew her hand and they started eating again. Kara couldn’t have asked for a better date. Shadow Agent was super engaged and interesting and funny, and whether they were talking about the finer points of what made a good mango lassi and where to get the best in National City (they both agreed it was actually in CHINATOWN where a little hole-in-the-wall Indian restaurant was hidden, NOT Little India like some hipsters would say), or what kind of dogs they liked (they had strong opinions about mixed breeds versus purebred dogs, but they were both firm in the fact that they loved dogs and Shadow Agent had a preference for bigger sized dogs), they were in sync. It was almost scary how well they got along and how the serious Shadow Agent that the world saw disappeared, replaced by a playful and surprisingly snarky one.

“So what you’re telling me is that she’s only really mean, SOMETIMES.” Shadow Agent rolled her eyes. They had migrated to the couch after they finished dinner, with coffee Kara had made. “Kara, you’re just too nice. And I think you might have some kind of Stockholm syndrome.”

“I swear, she’s a really nice person.” Kara insisted, but couldn’t help dissolving into giggles at the look Shadow Agent gave her. This was honestly the best date Kara had ever had! Well, the time Alex had come over and they had watched Homeward Bound didn’t count, of course.

Didn’t count. Because Alex was unavailable.

“This is really good, by the way.” Shadow Agent filled the sudden silence that had fallen on them while Kara was thinking. She hefted her mug of coffee and smiled at Kara.

“That’s the one thing I can do really well,” Kara laughed. “I got to drinking coffee when I was going to college at the time. I was a poor student but I also wanted to drink good coffee.”

“But you’re doing pretty well for yourself now.” Shadow Agent looked around the loft.

“See, being Cat’s assistant has it’s perks. It pays well, at least.” Kara said smugly. “She’s like Miranda Priestly from ‘Devil Wears Prada’. The movie, not the book.”

Kara was able to read the confusion in Shadow Agent’s eyes, her own eyes widening at the implications.

“Oh. My. God. You’ve never watched ‘The Devil Wears Prada’?!” Kara scooched over on the couch.

“Um. No?”

“Alright,” Kara picked up her remote and turned on the TV. “You’re staying here to watch it. I will educate you.”

“Am I going to like this education?” The hero watched Kara open up Netflix and quickly find the movie she wanted.

“You will. I promise.”

Half way through the movie with their shoulders pressed against each other, Shadow Agent was half watching the movie and more watching how invested Kara is in this movie. She really wanted to put an arm around Kara, but didn’t know how to go about it. Still debating on what to do, she was caught when blue eyes met her gaze accusingly.

“You’re not watching.”

“I am! Wait. Is this why you work for Cat?” Shadow Agent grinned at the affronted look on Kara’s face.

“No!” Kara protested, a bit too loudly in Shadow Agent’s opinion.

“Riiiight.”

“No! Well--no. Just like. Cat’s so awesome--”

“Kara.” Shadow Agent grinned. “Did you take the job with Cat Grant because of this movie?”

“It’s not the only reason.” Kara muttered. The pout on the blonde’s face was way too adorable, and the hero couldn’t help throwing her head back and laughing. Kara turned her body to face Shadow Agent and the hero adjusted accordingly, unknowingly fulfilling her own wish of being able to put as arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“Well, at least it worked out for you.” Shadow Agent said placatingly, albeit with a sarcastic tone of voice.

“You are surprisingly mean.” Kara leaned her head against Shadow Agent’s arm, not at all put off by Shadow Agent’s supposed meanness, and the hero just grinning at the accusation. Their smiles faded as they suddenly realized how close they were sitting to each other and the position they were in.

“Um.” Kara chewed on her lower lip nervously and almost jumped out of her skin when Shadow Agent reached forward to cup the side of her face gently.

“Kara?” The dark-clad hero asked. Hoped that the blonde knew what she was trying to ask. Kara’s face was pleasantly flushed, her eyes darting from Shadow Agent’s eyes to her lips.

Kara bit her lip again and the Hero of National City couldn’t resist anymore. Carefully cradling Kara’s face, she leaned forward, aware that Kara’s eyes were fluttering closed just before Shadow Agent closed her eyes too, as she kissed Kara. It was soft, achingly so, and sweet, and tasted very much like coffee. It was tentative and hesitant, and it felt like Kara was pouring sunshine right into Shadow Agent’s chest.

Shadow Agent, who could hear almost everything in the city if she wanted to, felt like she had been dropped in a black hole devoid of anything else but the mad thrumming of her own heart and the hot wet sounds of Kara’s mouth against hers, loud in her ears. 

And when Kara made a little noise, halfway between a whimper and a sigh, the hero surged forward, knowing that they were falling horizontal on the couch but not knowing if it was her pushing Kara back on the couch, or if it was because Kara had wrapped her arms around Shadow Agent’s neck and was pulling her down. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

“Kara--” Shadow Agent groaned, her arms having trailed down to encircle Kara’s waist. She wanted to tug Kara as close to her as possible, but kept the grip easy, knowing she could break the girl if she held her too hard. She almost lost her mind when Kara’s body suddenly rolled under her, undulating in a smooth, rocking motion that wrenched out a loud gasp from Shadow Agent as her hips jerked in reply.

“Stop, stop, Kara…” Shadow Agent groaned, breaking off their kiss and pressing her masked forehead against Kara’s. The hero was breathing hard, like she had just run the circumference of the globe several times over. She could hear Kara’s heart, racing alongside hers.

“G-Golly…”

Shadow Agent couldn’t help it. She laughed at this sweet, sweet girl, and peppered Kara’s face with kisses, unbelievably enamoured with this unassuming young woman.

“Kara,” Shadow Agent grinned at the blonde. “I really like you. A lot. And I read, not that I researched this--” Shadow Agent was blushing. “--that you know, humans would consider this ‘moving too fast’--”

Kara just had to lean up to trail kisses along Shadow Agent’s jaw. She even kissed the nose of the hero’s mask and giggled at the rubbery feeling.

“What is this even made of?”

“A material that feels like rubber, but the mesh is near indestructible.” Shadow Agent answered dutifully, nuzzling the spot behind Kara’s ear with said nosepiece. “But I know what you’re doing, stop distracting me. Is this moving too fast?”

“Maybe.” Kara licked her lips. She felt that from now on, maybe coffee will forever remind her of kisses with Shadow Agent. It was hard to even think with Shadow Agent’s weight on top of her, pressing her down into the couch, but she whined when the hero pushed herself up and away and helped Kara sit up, too.

“Maybe we need ground rules.”

Kara nodded seriously. And that was too cute for words, so Shadow Agent had to give her a kiss again, which ended up being a make-out session lasting a good few minutes and before they knew it, Shadow Agent was gripping Kara’s hips and trying to stop herself from pressing deliciously closer to the blonde.

“This is not helping!” Shadow Agent protested, breathlessly.

Kara nodded, her face almost completely red as she realized her dress had ridden up quite a bit.

“Okay. Maybe if we… go to opposite ends of the couch--”

Kara gently caught hold of Shadow Agent’s face and kissed her again, drawing the hero incrementally closer to her even as she tried to inch back to her end of the couch. Shadow Agent couldn’t do anything else but chase after Kara’s lips, relishing in the touch of her tongue, the heat of her mouth…

“Okay.” Shadow Agent had to pull away, scrambling backwards until she hit the edge. “Wow.”

Kara blinked blearily from her spot on the couch, looking thoroughly kissed. With fumbling fingers, she pulled her dress down, smoothed it out, tucked her legs under her as she scooted to her end of the couch.

“We need… like… what are those things that I read that humans like?” Shadow Agent was babbling now, completely unhinged, feelings and just… FEELINGS rushing up and making it hard to think about anything else except crawling over to Kara and begging for another kiss.

“Boundaries!” Shadow Agent said in a near-shout. “We need boundaries!”

“But,” Kara asked innocently after a beat of silence, “if we’ve already crossed them, do we really need them?”

Shadow Agent laughed, the heated, urgent atmosphere broken up. Kara took it as her cue to try to crawl back to Shadow Agent, but managed to faceplant into the couch.

“Are you okay?” Shadow Agent couldn’t stop a snicker from escaping out of the corner of her mouth.

“I heard that. Rude!” Kara pushed up from the couch, the full power of her pout directed at Shadow Agent.

“Aw, I’m sowwy.” Shadow Agent leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Kara’s lips as an apology. Kara made little whining noises until Shadow Agent gave her another kiss. Then another. Then they were back where they had started, the fire inside them stoked again as they moved against one another, Kara’s hands circling around Shadow Agent’s back and--

“KARA! KARA, OPEN UP!” A loud voice at her door made the two women jump away from each other like two teenagers hearing the sound of a parent pulling up on the driveway.

“Who is that?” Shadow Agent was squinting at the door, her modulated voice lowering to a growl.

“Let me go see.” Kara was just as annoyed. She took a look at the mirror next to the door and quickly wiped at her smudged lipstick until it was back to almost perfect, turning quickly to motion for Shadow Agent to do the same.

“But this shade looks kind of good on me.” Shadow Agent smirked, before she acquiesced and made herself presentable. Kara looked through the peephole, knowing who it was by sound but wanting to confirm it.

“It’s my friend, Winn.” Kara looked back at Shadow Agent, not wanting the hero to go.

“Do you need me to…?” Shadow Agent stood up, glancing over at her boots lined up at the door to the balcony.

“Do you need to?” Kara fidgeted with her hands. “I mean, if you have to, you can. But I can just tell Winn to go quickly…”

“Well, I don’t want to force you to choose between your friends or me. I mean, they don’t know that you’re… we’re… I mean…” Shadow Agent fumbled with her words, swinging her arms nervously. “That we’re… are we dating?”

“Do you want to be?” Kara asked, all nerves, too.

“KARA, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, LET ME IN!!!” Winn sing-songed. “I have potstickers! And pizza!”

It was saying a lot when Kara didn’t even register that Winn was crowing about her favourite foods in all the world. She was so focused on Shadow Agent.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that very much.” Shadow Agent lifted up into the air, floating over to Kara to take her hands in both of her own. “But are you okay with… with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“KAAAAAAARAAAAAAAA!!!”

“Um.” Shadow Agent winced. “Sorry. I lost my train of thought. Your friend’s got some lungs on him.”

“Alright. I’m just--”

“KARAAAAAA---”

“--going to let him in, is that okay--”

“---AAAAAAAA---”

“It’s fine--”

“---AAAAAA---”

“I just have to warn you, Winn is like, a super big fan of yours. So he might be kind of--”

“---AAAAAAAAAa---”

“It’s fine, Kara.” Shadow Agent smiled, but then pouted at Kara. “What are you trying to say? I’m nice to people. I’m just not Superwoman-nice.”

Kara just had to steal one last kiss because of that pout, before unlocking the door and throwing it open.

“Winn! I have a guest.” Kara said with more than a little exasperation, her appearance finally cutting off Winn’s prolonged shouting.

“What? Come on, I got potstickers and pizza! Who else is more welcome than the bearer of--” Winn had taken two steps in, kicking off his shoes casually, before looking up and freezing at the sight of his favourite superhero, Shadow Agent.

“Hi.” Shadow Agent greeted, smirking.

“Kara, could you hold this?” Winn asked, his voice high-pitched and squeaky.

“Sure, I--ohmygod, Winn!” Kara barely had a grip on the takeout boxes before Winn pitched forward. Shadow Agent had moved faster than the blonde could track and had Winn in her arms already.

“Don’t worry, he’s alright. Some people faint around me.” Shadow Agent shrugged self-consciously. The little movement woke Winn up, who looked around in confusion before focusing on Kara.

“Kara, Kara, oh my god. I had a dream that Shadow Agent was in your living room.” Winn slurred, moving his arms and legs around in confusion before finally realizing he wasn’t on the ground and was being held up in the arms of--

“He fainted again.”

Kara sighed. “I cannot promise you that that won’t happen AGAIN when he wakes up again.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THIS MON-EL BULLSHIT ON THE SHOW. FUCK IT ALL TO HELL AND FUCK THE CW AND THEIR FUCKING CONSOLATION LESBIANS AND THEIR RACISM AND SEXISM.
> 
> Well, I'm seriously considering if watching this show is worth it. I'm just angry that Supergirl is losing her show and a black man was cast to the side for a mediocre white boy. And oh yeah, look at all his faults, star-crossed lovers fuck the hell off. FUCK IT. sanvers feels like Ruby and Dorothy from OUAT to me. A way to boost ratings, a way to be like, ignore the rest of the problematic shit we do. 
> 
> ... so here's the next installment of It's a bird!

“You’re gonna be okay?” Shadow Agent leaned in and kissed Kara quickly, careful of the take-out tray laden with caffeinated drinks and healthy juices that Kara had in her hands. They were on top of Catco, having flown in. The Hero of National City had arrived at Kara’s with breakfast in celebration of the blonde’s first day back at work. Then she had offered to fly Kara into the city because what was the use of having a girlfriend who could fly if she couldn’t fly you in? 

“Yes.” Kara hummed happily. The two had been inseparable since their first date, with Shadow Agent only leaving when Kara needed to sleep or when she needed to do ‘hero things’. Besides the first night where they had gotten interrupted by Winn, they had tried to keep it to chaste kisses. Well. Hour-long make-out sessions. Okay, maybe more HOURS. And just warm embraces. Some butt-grabbing. Some. Maybe a lot.

“I’ll text you?” Shadow Agent pecked one more kiss on Kara’s lips.

“Yes, please.” Kara nodded happily. Shadow Agent had brought her a gift on their next date, just another phone that looked very much like a small, cheap smartphone. This phone had only one contact programmed in and Shadow Agent had explained that it was a special phone, and only that phone would be able to reach Shadow Agent.

“Don’t work too hard, okay? And if you feel dizzy, you have to take break immediately, or better yet, go home. Concussions are no joke.” Shadow Agent backed away and floated up in the air a little bit. “Actually, call me if you do feel dizzy.”

“What will you even do to help? Give me mouth to mouth?” Kara teased, her feet taking her closer to Shadow Agent. She reached up, balancing her tray in one hand, and pulled at Shadow Agent’s collar, bringing the hero down for a proper kiss on the mouth. Slow, languid, and wet.

“Stay safe, hero.”

“Ms. Zorel.” Shadow Agent nodded, looking a bit dazed and more than a bit thoroughly kissed. Then, before they could get distracted by another make-out session, Shadow Agent flew reluctantly away.

Kara sighed, watching her girlfriend disappear into the clouds, before making her way to the door leading down the stairs and to the service elevator. She had to go down to the first cross-over floor which was where marketing was housed, then to the normal elevators that would bring her to her own floor.

When the doors to the elevator opened on her level, she screamed in shock as what looked like everyone--even some of the people who seemed to have sprinted down from the marketing floor--were standing there greeting her.

“SURPRISE!!!”

There were balloons and the little cracker things that spew confetti when you pull a string at the back, and cake, and chips, and tears of joy.

“Don’t ever leave!” Kelly had pushed through the crowd and thrown herself on Kara. Kara barely managed to raise the take-out tray above her head. Poor Kelly was Kara’s back-up. The marketing people piled on next and then everyone on her floor joined the group hug.

“Uh. Guys?” Kara laughed. “What’s wrong?”

“Keira!”

The crowds cleared as Cat Grant marched towards her, ignoring the scattering of people.

“Ms. Grant, your latte.” Kara quickly offered the drink to Cat Grant on her take-out tray. “Also, um, if you need your green smoothie first, it’s there. And, oh, that drink that Gwyneth Paltrow likes to drink--”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Cat took the entire tray out of Kara’s hands, then looked around to give the evil eye to some of her staff that were loitering. They quickly hid where they could or tried to look busy.

“Well. Since they did plan this party for you, I suppose you can get me a piece of cake after they have properly checked you over to make sure you haven’t been broken irreparably.” Cat rolled her eyes. “Carry on!”

Everyone waited until their boss had retreated to her room before moving back in, jostling Kara with their well-wishes. A slice of cake was carefully cut out for Cat and Kelly volunteered to bring it to the CEO before she came looking again. Kelly was happy to do it since Kara was finally back and she would no longer be at Cat’s beck and call.

“You honestly have the patience of a saint.” Tommy, one of the guys in sales, passed her a little plastic cup of coca-cola.

“She was just so… cutting. Moreso without you here.” Winn agreed. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“She’s nice.” Kara defended her boss, half-heartedly though, because her eye was on the cake James was bringing to her. “And thank you! Where’s Lucy?”

Everyone kind of grimaced.

“She’s doing damage control from your week away. Honestly, never leave again. How did this place not fall apart before you?” Kelly was back and had her own cake in hand. “And stay away from Lucy, that girl is on a warpath--”

“What about Lucy?” Lucy loomed behind Kelly. “This is gossiping. And contributing to a poisoned work environment. Do I have to advise HR about you, too, Kelly?”

Kelly eeped and hid behind Kara.

“Kara.” Lucy’s eyes zoomed in on Kara with laser-like accuracy. The tiny woman--not so tiny in the heels she insists on wearing--strode forward until she was right in front of Kara.

“Lucy?” Kara grinned nervously. The lawyer replied by embracing Kara furiously, not saying anything else.

“I, uh, take it you missed me?” Kara chuckled, returning the hug carefully, still holding her cake and drink. Kelly swooped in to take away Kara’s things so she could properly hug Lucy.

“It’s been hard?” Kara rocked Lucy. The lawyer nodded wordlessly. “But you did great. I’m so proud of you, Lucy!”

Lucy pushed away to pin Kara with a serious look. “Never leave. Ever.”

“We’re back together!” Winn had a cake for Lucy, shoving it in her hands and cheering.

“Yeah!” Tommy from sales cheered along.

“Not you, Tommy.” Winn knocked his shoulder against the young man.

“Oh I see how it is. Keeping all the ladies to yourself.” Tommy slung an arm around Kelly and Lucy, glaring at Winn balefully.

“Get out of here!” Winn swatted at the taller man playfully, Tommy ducking quickly, laughing. They spent some time finishing off drinks and Kara found herself surrounded by a big group of people from marketing, all of who seemed unbelievably happy she was back. So happy they offered to clean up and possibly grab Kara lunch for the next week.

“Guys,” Kara asked while they were walking back to their desk. “Why is marketing being so nice? I mean they’re usually nice, but this is like…”

“You saved their life nice? Yeah.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “That’s because you have. Cat threatened to fire all of them if they didn’t work magic at the Shadow Agent event she’s hosting for the special issue launch party.”

“What?” Kara’s jaw dropped at this news about this Shadow Agent party, while Winn looked at her excitedly. She glared at him, hoping that he understood not to say a word about what he had dropped in on.

“The photoshoot and the interview with Shadow Agent? Well, she’s doing a whole special issue on it and wants a launch party.” James chipped in.

“No.” Kara groaned. Launch parties took so much work to plan and organize! “That’s why everyone’s running around and--when is this supposed to go down?”

“End of this week.”

“And when did she say she wanted this?”

“Middle of last week.”

“No!” Kara was off and running. The thing about Kara was that she sometimes just ran with her emotions and said whatever she was feeling. Nobody else dared to do that, especially not to Cat Grant, but somehow, Kara was able to do it as she burst into Cat’s office.

“You started planning a launch party without me?” Kara was not disappointed, but more scared for the rest of Catco staff.

“I wanted to call you back but my own counsel threatened to sue me.” Cat rolled her eyes. “Honestly, it’s difficult to find loyal help these days.”

“I’ll get right on it!” Kara was off like a shot, back to her desk to see what had been done. Marketing knew to copy her on all important information and Kelly quickly got her up to speed on what was happening. She was singularly focused and energetic, the chaos from the past few days disappearing as they circled her and she delegated, checked off boxes on to-do lists, made calls, organized the masses. She was Cat Grant’s longest standing assistant for a reason, after all. It wasn’t until about one o’clock that she was pulled from her work by a buzzing in her purse, slung over the back of her chair.

‘Did you eat yet?’

Kara’s face broke into a wide smile at the message. Shadow Agent wasn’t the most articulate of texters and liked to get straight to the point.

‘They surprised me with a party!!! And there was cake! But i’m hungry now.’

Kara texted back, adding the appropriate number of relevant emojis to her text.

‘Want to have lunch?’

‘Yes’

Kara texted back quickly.

‘Come up to the roof.’

Kara sent a thumbs-up emoji and then a kiss emoji, before trying to sneakily slip out, but Kara had never been really good at sneaky and banged into the corner of her table.

“Fudge!” Kara held her hip in pain, Kelly and Winn both looking at her with amusement.

“It’s time for lunch, isn’t it?” Kelly took a look at her watch. “Wow, yeah. Let’s go, guys. Noonan’s must have cleared out by now.”

“I’ll grab James and get him to take Lucy along.” Winn picked up the phone, already dialing James’ extension.

“No, no, no. Sorry!” Kara waved her hands frantically. “I’m… I-I’m meeting someone.”

“Oh, meeting who?” Kelly was up out of her desk. There weren’t many people still left in the office as they had gone off to get lunch, but still enough for the rumour mill to churn as ears and eyes turned to Kara with interest.

“My… my… LUCY!”

Lucy, who was just crossing the floor with a couple of files froze in place.

“Lucy! We’re going to lunch! Yes!”

“Well, why can’t we all come along--”

“Girl stuff! We’re talking girl stuff!”

Kelly looked hurt. “I’m a girl.”

“Uh, uh, legal… girl stuff.”

“Oh.” Winn and Kelly shuddered. They had seen the ugliness legal had to deal with this past week and were not eager to be part of it. Legal girl stuff didn’t sound fun.

“I don’t want to do that during lunchtime! And I still have my files with me.” Lucy complained as she was dragged away and into an elevator that had just arrived.

“Hm, you’re right.” Kara agreed and quickly pushed Lucy out of the elevator, stabbing at the button to the floor that crossed over to the elevator to the roof while simultaneously stabbing the close door button. “Sorry Lucy I’ll explain later bye!”

“Kara! Where--”

“Sorry sorry sorry!” Kara called out through the crack in between the doors of the elevator, hoping Lucy could still hear her. She cut across marketing again and made it up to the roof without encountering anyone else.

“Tell me if this is too much.” Shadow Agent said as soon as Kara was out on the roof. The superhero had spread out a picnic blanket and had takeout boxes open, revealing that lunch today would be Indian food.

“From the little Indian place in Chinatown?” Kara clapped her hands gleefully, then threw herself at Shadow Agent, who caught her easily and twirled her around. 

“You’re the best girlfriend ever!” Kara announced and kissed Shadow Agent happily, which the hero returned. Finally setting her girlfriend down, Shadow Agent motioned to the spread.

“I don’t know what you like, so I bought a little of everything. Butter chicken, dal, lamb roganjosh, a couple sides of naan, and extra large mango lassi’s for both of us.” Shadow Agent tugged her to their little picnic and nervously motioned for her to sit down.

“This is just amazing!” Kara had been actually craving Indian food since their talk about their favourite Indian place.

“I’m glad you like it.” The shy smile visible below Shadow Agent’s mask made Kara’s heart flutter and she just had to lean in to kiss Shadow Agent again. And again, and soon she had been pulled into the hero’s lap and they were making out again like teenagers.

“We gotta… stop so you can eat.” Shadow Agent said between kisses. She would have to confess that she was quite addicted to them.

“You’re right…” Kara was suddenly shy, ducking her head to rest it on Shadow Agent’s shoulder, trying to get her heart to stop racing. “We are moving too fast, aren’t we?”

“I really can’t help it.” Shadow Agent was surprisingly cute as she cuddled the blonde in her lap. “Like I said before, I really like you, Kara Zorel.”

“I really like you, too.” Kara kissed Shadow Agent on her nosepiece, then slipped off the hero’s lap to put some distance between them so they could eat.

They had separate plates and heaped food on them, and though they tried their best to stay on opposite sides, they gravitated towards each other until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, eating Indian food, chatting about their day. Kara told Shadow Agent about how much marketing had missed her, and Shadow Agent spoke about how her boss was a big softie and had been busy trying to plan one of the analyst’s surprise birthday party. It was altogether unbelievably mundane, but something that they both found unbelievably enjoyable, just having someone there for them.

“This is the best dal,” Kara groaned out loud. “Like, the best.”

“Right?” Shadow Agent chuckled, sipping at her mango lassi. “It’s a hidden gem. I tell everyone about the restaurant and I keep going back because I want to make sure they never go out of business.”

“So you’re telling me a lot of superheroes go there?” Kara laughed, the idea of Aquaman ordering tandoori chicken tickling her funny bone.

“Better believe it.” Shadow Agent winked. “So are you busy at work? It’s your first day back, I would think Cat Grant would give you some time to acclimatize again.”

Kara groaned, and it wasn’t a good groan now. “Ms. Grant wants to do a magazine cover launch party and gave everyone a week and a half as the timeline for that to happen. You feature on the cover of the big reveal.”

“Oh. Wow.” Shadow Agent frowned. She was at a loss. She had never liked the camera, and that had not suddenly changed. Being in the public eye made her really nervous.

“She had a cut-out of you made with a backdrop so people can take a picture beside it. There’s a drink called ‘Shadow Agent’ that Ms. Grant had someone make to serve at the opening. Pictures of you taken by Jimmy Olsen will be tastefully framed and hang suspended from the ceiling so they’ll look like they’re floating in mid-air.” Kara glanced at her watch. She had… fifteen more minutes before she had to leave. They really had spent a lot of time making out right at the beginning of lunch.

“Are you going to take pictures with the cut-out?” Shadow Agent chuckled.

“Well, maybe. The pictures are pretty flattering.” Kara grinned at her girlfriend while taking a sip of her mango lassi. Girlfriend. How did she get so lucky?

“How did I get so lucky?” Shadow Agent murmured as she leaned in to steal a quick kiss. 

“Are one of your superpowers mind-reading? Because that was to exactly what I was thinking.” Kara looked down at their entwined hand, beaming at the feel of Shadow Agent’s hand.

“Well, aren’t we just two peas in a pod.” Shadow Agent leaned in to kiss her again when there was three quick vibrations from her belt.

“I swear that’s my phone.” Shadow Agent deadpanned, making Kara laugh out loud. The hero fished out the device and frowned at the message.

“Time to go back to work?” Kara asked tentatively. The regretful smile on the hero’s face told her what she needed to know.

“Let’s finish quickly--just leave everything here, I’ll take it with me to throw away.”

The two quickly finished off their meal, as Kara’s phone started beeping with messages, too. She checked it between bites of naan and butter chicken.

“Oh geez.” Kara frowned.

“What’s up?”

“Ms. Grant wants me to see if I can get some dry ice real quick… and seems like we’re having some trouble with the venue so I have to get Marketing to go scout out a few more places.” Kara messaged back Cat quickly, putting notes in her phone and copying her Marketing point of contact to arrange it. An email quickly arrived confirming that things would be done.

Shadow Agent grinned at her girlfriend. “You know, you’re really impressive, right?”

“What?” Kara laughed looking at the masked hero. “Pffft. I’m just--well. What am I doing that’s so impressive?”

“Just doing you. Arranging these things and helping Cat Grant.”

“Anybody can do this.”

“I really doubt it. You’re amazing.” Shadow Agent smiled fondly at Kara. “You’ll be okay, though? No headaches or dizziness today?”

“I’m fine. Really.” Kara reassured, she stood up and held out her hand to help Shadow Agent up. “I’ll see you later?”

“Maybe not tonight.” Shadow Agent said apologetically. “I might have to scout around the city and try to see if we can figure out how to pinpoint Reactron.”

“You’ll be careful?” Kara felt an irrational spike of fear, suddenly remembering, as she looked at her girlfriend’s masked face, that Shadow Agent went up against super-powered beings, some who could level a whole city block if they wanted to.

“I will,” Shadow Agent kissed Kara again. “You have fun, and I’ll call you tonight? I might not be able to answer any messages, I’ll have my phone on silent while I’m at work.”

“I won’t text you then?” Kara pulled Shadow Agent closer and the hero circled her arms around Kara’s waist easily, comfortable in each other’s embrace.

“Why not?”

“You know, it’s like in World War Z, where the zombies find out Brad Pitt’s location cuz his wife calls him.”

“Ugh. Zombie movies.” Shadow Agent shudders. “No, you can message but I probably won’t answer until I’m off.”

“Okay.” Kara picked up her phone and her work pass, taking a look around to make sure she didn’t forget anything. “I can help you clean up--”

“No, it’s fine. You go on ahead.” Shadow Agent gave Kara one last kiss before shooing her to the door. The blonde left, waving a shy good-bye to Shadow Agent. She was on cloud nine. She felt like she was floating on air as she kind of meandered back to her desk, practically glowing.

“Kara Zorel, you are nasty!”

Kara startled at Kelly’s gleeful face and hushed whisper.

“What? No!” Kara protested. “I’m… I feel like I’m a nice person! Oh my god. Are you angry that we didn’t go to lunch together? I’m so sorry--”

“No, no, not that.” Kelly leaned forward. “You’re practically glowing! And Tommy called down and said he saw you come down from the roof elevator! You were getting some!”

Kara tilted her head to the side, confused. “Getting some… Indian food? Are you saying I smell? Is that. Wait. Heeeey... Kelly, that’s rude. And insensitive.”

“No. Kara, oh my god. Were you on the roof having sex during lunch!”

“No!” Kara screeched, horrified.

“Substitute assistant, are you bothering my main assistant?” Cat Grant’s voice floated out of her office, making Kelly scurry back to her desk. Winn was next up, eyes gleaming.

“You were with Shadow Agent, weren’t you?” Winn whispered, his breathing harsh and excited.

“You’re scaring me, Winn.” Kara mock-frowned at her friend’s fangirling.

“Just… just please invite me next time?” Winn begged. “Do you know who she is under the mask? Is it like, totally something you didn’t expect?”

“Winn, even if she did, I would NEVER tell.” Kara said, deadly serious. She had never asked for Shadow Agent to unmask and if her girlfriend did, she would take the secret to the grave. Winn looked like he wanted to continue asking questions but scurried off too as Kara’s phone trilled, signalling that Cat wanted to see her.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara hurried into Cat’s office.

“I need you to send out invitations to this list of people, personally.” Cat handed Kara a sheet of paper where she had scribbled down a list of names. It wasn’t much, but this meant that Cat wanted a personal touch and a promise that these people would come. There were local celebrities and a few random important people, industry movers and shakers, and Maxwell Lord.

“Make sure Max gets a nice gift basket.” Cat’s eyes had already wandered back to the screen of her computer, waving Kara off dismissively. “You know how he gets.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

“You’ll be out of the office the rest of the day, I suppose.” Cat sighed, as if it was a huge inconvenience. And as if SHE wasn’t the one who had sent Kara out in the first place.

“Take some taxi chits and go. Maybe then your friends will stop preventing you from working.”

“Oh, no, they’re not--”

The CEO of Catco scowled at Kara. “You’re done at five today, by the way. So take your things with you.”

“Are you,” Kara’s stomach dropped. “Are you firing me?”

“No,” Cat Grant rolled her eyes and let out a little noise of frustration. “Just go home at five. You can get all the invitations delivered by tomorrow end of working day, at the latest. God knows I don’t need Ms. Lane squawking after me about giving you enough rest.”

“Oh.” Kara smiled one of her brightest smiles at Cat Grant, who just rolled her eyes again, seeming to sense what Kara was doing without looking up.

“That will be all, Kiera.”

Kara nodded happily and pattered off, putting up an away message on her email and waving a quick bye to a couple of people before leaving. Cat Grant was a nice person, Kara was adamant about that. The list Kara was given wasn’t that long at all, and she could be done everything by today, definitely, but Cat had given her more time. And Cat had wanted to make sure nobody bothered her about her being kidnapped by Vartox. Kelly and Winn weren’t really bothering her, but Cat had been watching out for her!

Getting on the elevator, she turned her smile onto the random Catco employees in the elevator.

“Ms. Grant isn’t all that bad!” Kara exclaimed. No preamble, no explanation. The employees just nodded and smiled back politely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry! I've been super busy at work so haven't had any time to write. Thank you for those that still commented and asked me where I am. You can find me on Tumblr to bother me, lol. Thank youf ro your kudos, also. And don't worry about long comments, I love them. They actually inspire me and motivate me to write.
> 
> Remember, write to the CW using snailmail to make sure they know how much Mon-El needs to be shot into space and never come back.
> 
> Thank you and here's your new chapter!

“Hi, um, I’m Kara Zorel.” Kara put her basket of random goodies on the edge of the table, giving her poor arms a chance to rest. “I’m here to see Mr. Lord?”

There were two receptionists sitting at the reception area, both typing away on their computer and Kara could see, neither of them were paying too much attention to her. One was busy on the phone and shot Kara an apologetic look, while the second receptionist seemed to just be… ignoring her. Or something.

“Hi. Sorry.” Kara said a bit louder. 

The one ignoring her let out a loud sigh, then gave an unimpressed sniff. “You can leave that right here. Deliveries are supposed to be dropped off down at the security desk--”

“Oh, oh no, I have to deliver this to Mr. Lord and um, an invitation for Friday night’s party, directly. I called ahead?” Kara fidgeted nervously. “Cat Grant’s orders.”

“Oh.” The receptionist still looked unimpressed with her but had changed her tone a bit. “Mr. Lord did say to be expecting something from Catco. Hold on, please.”

She pressed a button on her phone, her voice becoming overwhelmingly saccharine.

“Mr. Lord, the invitation you were expecting is here.”

“Thank you, Janice. She probably had someone deliver it personally… bring them up and just come in.”

Janice gave the other receptionist at the desk a quick wave to show that she was heading off, before motioning for Kara to follow her. Kara almost tripped a couple of times trying to keep up with her large gift-basket in hand.

“Mr. Lord, Catco has a delivery for you.” Janice’s sugar-sweet voice announced as she pushed through the doors to Maxwell Lord’s office. Kara walked forward, trying to look around the basket, and only being able to see the blurry figure of Maxwell Lord and… possibly someone else sitting in a chair in front of his desk, through the cellophane of the gift basket that was obscuring her vision.

“Hi Mr. Lord, I’m Kara Zorel, Ms. Grant’s personal assistant and she sent me over to--” Not being able to see in front of her because of the large basket and with her reputation of being a klutz, it was inevitable that Kara would trip on something and went flying. And just her luck, she would do it right in front of the person the gift basket was for. Kara just hoped, as she fell, she hoped that she could save the basket--

“Got you!” A familiar voice said, while strong arms wrapped around her and the basket securely.

“That was an amazing catch, doctor.” Maxwell Lord gave several slow claps, looking extremely sleazy in Kara’s opinion as he leered at the person holding her.

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t see in front of me and I didn’t know there was a… a…” Kara trailed off as she was caught in the soft brown eyes behind those square black glasses, and the gentle smile on Alex Danvers’ face. “Alex?”

“Fancy CATCHING you here.” Alex waggled her eyebrows, setting Kara laughing and blushing.

“You two know each other?” Maxwell walked forward until he was standing maybe a bit too close to them, making Kara squirm out of Alex’s embrace.

“Um, yes, we’re neighbours.” Kara laughed nervously. Kara held out the basket to Maxwell Lord, still blushing and could see Alex smirking at her out of the corner of her eyes.

“For you, Mr. Lord. From Ms. Grant.”

“Fantastic.” Maxwell Lord nodded, taking the basket from Kara.

“Oh, Mr. Lord, let me get that for you--” Janice simpered.

“No, it’s fine, Janice. Thank you. Please close the door behind you on the way out.” The clear dismissal made Janice pout, but she left quickly.

“Are you doing okay?” Alex asked quietly. Kara jumped a bit, not realizing Alex had moved a bit closer to her.

“Oh, um, pardon?”

Alex smiled fondly at her, and the smile seemed so familiar that Kara felt herself leaning in closer automatically, like it was muscle memory, but shook herself out of it. What in tarnation was she doing?

“Your work? Your concussion isn’t giving you any problems, right?”

“Oh, gosh, I’m like, one hundred percent better, I’m fine.” Kara waved her arms around, trying to project an air of calm, but she was horrified that she was being so spazzy and she could hear the little Kara Zorel in her brain that served as an inner voice, screaming at her to stop being so awkward.

“I’m going home after this anyways, I’ll take a taxi.”

“Why don’t I drive you home?” Alex offered. “I’m just parked downstairs. And I’m a bit worried, cuz you kinda fell back there.”

Kara had to protest. “I just tripped over something. I’m fine.”

“No,” Alex darted her eyes over to Maxwell, then looked back at Kara trying to pour out the need for Kara to understand that she needed a bail-out. “Please, Kara. I insist.”

“Ms. Zorel, is it? Thank you for the gift basket.” Maxwell cleared his throat. “I’ve texted Cat already and told her that I would definitely be there.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lord.” Kara replied politely.

“Alright.” Maxwell looked at her again, raising an eyebrow. Why hadn’t this young woman left yet? Kara looked at Alex, giving a tiny nod, and the doctor grinned at Kara’s willingness to play along.

“Mr. Lord, I think I’m going to have to take off.” Alex looped her arm in Kara’s. “Kara’s suffered a concussion recently and I want to take her home. I’m kind of worried that she’s tripping over everything.”

Kara blushed, wondering if she should say that she’s always like this anyways.

“Oh, but you made the trip out.” Maxwell protested. “I haven’t even finished my pitch yet and I can promise you, it’s a good one.”

Kara could feel the annoyance radiating off of Alex’s body, even if Maxwell didn’t seem to catch on to it.

“No, I think I have everything. Really, I’ll tell you my decision soon.”

“Well, since we’re going down, let me take you down the long way through our labs so you can see what you’ll be working with.” Maxwell chuckled.

“I do have to get Kara home--”

Maxwell flashed a smile that both ladies were sure he thought was charming, but came off as kind of creepy. Then he set his eyes on Kara which made the blonde extremely uncomfortable.

“I’m sure Ms. Zorel wouldn’t mind. She looks just fine.”

Kara seemed to know instinctively that Alex was going to snap so she squeezed Alex’s arm, distracting the good doctor.

“I don’t want to be the reason you cut this visit short.” Kara said quietly to Alex. Kara could see a muscle in Alex’s jaw twitch before her lips relaxed into an easy smile.

“Alright, if you insist.” Alex waved her free arm. “Lead the way, Mr. Lord. Show me your labs.”

“I promise you you’ll be impressed.” Maxwell flashed a smug grin as he took the front, letting the two women follow behind him. Which worked for Kara and Alex since they could check in with each other quickly.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not made of glass. And I had a good day.” Kara scoffed.

Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Of course.”

“So why are you here for this meeting? If you don’t mind me asking.” Kara stuttered.

Alex leaned in, speaking close to Kara’s ear and making the blonde shiver. “Maxwell Lord’s been trying to recruit me since we met in Geneva during a conference.”

“We’ll cut across the R&D floor. You’ll get to see the new high-speed train we have set up.” Maxwell turned back to look at them, holding the door open. There was only really room for one person at a time to go through so Alex let Kara go first, then Maxwell brought up the rear, smoothly placing his hand on Alex’s lower back to guide her in. Kara saw this, could see Alex’s tight smile and Kara bristled at Maxwell touching her--her. Well. Alex wasn’t hers. Her neighbour? Her friend? Why was she jealous? Oh my god, she was jealous. She was jealous of Maxwell. Why was she jealous of Maxwell?

“Kara, are you alright? You look a little green.”

Alex’s face filled her vision and she stumbled back, almost tripping again if Alex hadn’t caught her arm and pulled her back. In her defence, Kara was weak against that face. It really wasn’t fair at all.

“Do you want to stay in the lobby, Ms. Zorel?” Maxwell was back, looking very concerned now. “I would never hear the end of it from Cat if anything happened to you.”

“Um. No, it’s fine.” Kara smiled. “I’m okay.”

Alex had an arm around Kara waist, and could Kara really be blamed with how inviting Alex’s warmth was? Kara leaned in gingerly. 

“Alright, let’s do the tour. Maybe we can go a bit slower? I don’t need to breeze through.” Alex rubbed a hand up and down Kara’s back.

Maxwell nodded and lead the way, still smiling as charmingly as possible as he pointed out his new maglev train, monologuing about it proudly. He also fired the head scientist on the spot when he noticed that tungsten alloy was used instead of another metal. He seemed quite smug about that as he lead the way, probably thinking he was impressing Alex.

“I run a tight ship here, Dr. Danvers.” Maxwell smiled back at Alex. “You’ll have near unlimited resources to do whatever you want to your heart’s content. You just need to deliver.”

“I always deliver.” Alex shot back.

“You seem to disagree with my methods.” The mix of charm and arrogance might have been attractive to a lot of people, but not to the two women in front of him. “They get results, though. I reward my staff when they do good, but I have to show you that if there’s no delivery, they’re easily gone.”

“Then maybe you should fire yourself.”

Kara looked up at Alex in horror. She had not just said that!

Maxwell narrowed his eyes at Alex. “Oh?”

Alex shrugged. “You had three years to look over his work and I’m sure, even if he’s the head of this project, he would have had quarterly reports, half-year reports, annual reports for you to look over. And I’m sure that with such a big project, there was NO WAY you wouldn’t have known that he used Tungsten. But you let him, for some reason.”

Alex pinned Maxwell with a hard look. “I don’t like it when I’m set up for failure and if that’s what you did with that man, then I don’t think I would be a good fit here.”

Maxwell seemed surprised, and impressed by Alex’s observations.

“Well, you’re right, I might have set him up.” Maxwell shrugged. “I was looking to fire him and that was the last straw. I can afford an expensive lesson.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but before she could answer, one of the walls exploded inwards and an armour clad person stepped through.

“Hello!” The armored figure growled. “I’m looking for someone with a background in nuclear fission.”

Nobody said a word, frozen in place by the sudden appearance of the person who had duked it out with Shadow Agent, and also had had entanglements with Superwoman before, with neither party coming out on top. He was definitely dangerous.

“No volunteers?” Reactron asked mockingly. He cast his gaze around, his eyes falling on a man in a lab coat. “I guess you’ll have to do!”

Alex pushed Kara backwards gently, taking steps forward. Kara felt like a giant weight was dragging her stomach to the ground, knowing what Alex was going to do, reaching out to grab her--

“Stop!” Maxwell called out, his voice interrupting whatever Alex was going to do. “You don’t have to hurt anyone.”

“I need… this man.”

“Looks like what you need is a mechanical genius. Compared to me, that guy’s a dope. Don’t take him. Take me.” Maxwell spread out his arms. Reactron huffed, pushing away the man he had grabbed. He picked up Maxwell and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of meal.

“Oof. So, no dignified exit for me, huh?” They heard Maxwell joke before Reactron left the way he came.

In the silence, everyone could hear Alex’s next words. “That idiot.”

Kara smacked her on the arm gently, suddenly furious. “That idiot? You’re an idiot!”

People started moving around again, Maxwell’s secretary calling for the police, security finally bursting through the door.

“What?”

“If Maxwell hadn’t decided to be a hero, you would’ve done the same stupid thing!” Kara pushed Alex, feeling so… so deeply upset at the thought of what could’ve happened. That Alex would be gone, that she would be in danger, that she would be in trouble.

“I couldn’t let him just take someone!” Alex points out.

Kara knew Alex was right, but she just didn’t want to think about it, why Alex being in danger made her feel so awful. Before Kara could retort, Superwoman had arrived through the hole in the wall, looking around furtively.

“Is everyone alright?” Her hero persona was fully on, eyes pausing only briefly on Kara, then Alex, before continuing on.

“They took Mr. Lord!”

Superwoman nodded imperiously, then was out the building. They could hear people running towards them from the hallway, and instead of the expected police, the FBI poured in, quickly taking control of the situation. One immediately honed in on Alex and Kara.

“Hi, I’m Agent Vasquez.” The woman nodded to them curtly. “Could I get your names?”

“Um, I’m Kara Zorel.” Kara fidgeted nervously, even though she knew that she didn’t do anything wrong.

“Dr. Alex Danvers.” Alex replied.

Agent Vasquez nodded importantly. “I want to talk to the both of you, but separately. Could you come this way, Dr. Danvers?”

Alex reached out and squeezed Kara’s forearm reassuringly before leaving for a bit to talk to the Agent. Within minutes, they were back.

“Okay, you both can go.” Vasquez waved them off.

“That’s it, just like that?” Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Unless you want to stay for a couple of hours?” Vasquez raises an eyebrow.

“We’re fine. Thank you.” Alex wraps an arm around Kara’s waist and leads her out quickly.

“That was weird.” Kara frowned, wondering if investigators just… let people go. Everyone else didn’t seem to have been given that leeway.

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth is the saying, right?” Alex got in the elevator and went down to the first floor, before they could take another elevator down to the basement. 

Arriving at ground level, Kara and Alex could see that the entire building was crawling with police and FBI agents. A police officer and an FBI agent who seemed to be in charge were arguing loudly in the lobby. The agent paused in his argument with a police officer to spare the two of them a look before going back to arguing.

“Agent Henshaw, you have no right--”

“You call your superiors. We’ve already squared this up with them and you’re wasting my time--”

They got into the elevator going down to parking and Kara tried to stay angry, but it was hard with Alex’s arm still around her waist. They stopped at an SUV and Alex opened the door for Kara.

“Oh, nice car!” Kara got in, looking this way and that at the interior.

“Thanks,” Alex hopped in on the other side. “It’s got lane assist and basically drives itself sometimes.”

“Oh, but don’t try and distract me with your fancy car.” Kara put on her seatbelt as Alex did the same.

“Want to press the button to start the car?”

“DO I.” Kara pressed the button and got distracted for a bit more, before turning her head to glare at a chuckling Alex.

“There’s also a panoramic sunroof.” Alex pointed at a button on the ceiling. Unable to resist, Kara pressed it and gasped as the ceiling pulled back to reveal the sky through tinted glass.

“Wow! Wait. Stop trying to distract me!” Kara said, without much bite in her tone. She couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips.

“One last thing. You can hook up your phone to the sound system so you can play your music. Here, use the this, bluetooth takes forever.” Alex glanced down and pulled up an AUX cable that had gotten stuck between the gearbox and her seat. Kara clapped her hands in glee and took the cable, plugging it into her phone and starting up the music.

Halfway through a Bruno Mars song, Kara stopped and glared at Alex again.

“You cannot blame me for trying to distract you.” Alex kept her eyes on the road and off Kara’s disapproving face.

“You were going to just give yourself up to that guy!”

“Well, Superwoman came at the right time--”

“What if she hadn’t come?” Kara was flashing back to a week back, when that alien had grabbed her. Kara would be lying if she said that hadn’t affected her at all and she’d be lying if she said the thought of Alex going through that wasn’t giving her all sorts of anxiety. Alex’s hand found Kara’s, fingers twining together as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Alex’s voice was gentle. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

“What if you hadn’t been?” Kara gripped Alex’s hand tightly. Alex turned her head briefly to give Kara a smile, eyes darting to her face, then back to the road in front of her as she seamlessly indicated a turn and smoothly merged into the left lane.

“But I’m okay. The what-if’s and the maybe’s will only drive you crazy. Like sometimes I think, what if things didn’t go well for you when you had been taken?” Alex clenched her teeth together, the thought almost unbearable. “I think, what if Shadow Agent hadn’t been fast enough? What if she hadn’t been on time?”

“You think that?” Kara asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded, then with an apologetic smile, retracted her hand from Kara’s to put both hands on the steering wheel. “I do. We’re… friends. I care about you, Kara Zorel.”

Kara looked at Alex, her heart feeling so full. And maybe this was fine, that she still had Alex in her life like this. Leaning back into the comfortable seat, Kara starting singing along softly to the next song on her playlist, Somewhere Out There, grinning at Alex when she joined in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know it's been so long, but this is one that I really will continue. Just got caught up in APOA and writing both was starting to confuse me.
> 
> Shout outs to Elo and Jae for just being around and motivating me to write.
> 
> And to all the people who commented, I'm sorry I'll try to answer some of your comments. Thank you so much, you motivate me to write, seriously. Every time one of you left a comment, I wrote some more. I'm glad people still seem to be following this and thank you thank you thank you for coming along for this ride!
> 
> Again, comments are totally welcome and come find me on Tumblr. :)

“Any word on whether our friend is going to show?” Winn asked surreptitiously.

“You mean James?” Kara answered innocently.

“No. You know.”

“Kelly?”

“No.”

“Lucy?”

Winn shot her a withering glare that was half-angry and half-pleading. Kara laughed, reaching out to squeeze Winn’s arm sympathetically.

“She says she’s not coming since there’s a crazy guy after her and Superwoman. If they get him soon, she’ll try to show up, but highly doubtful.” Kara leaned in the whisper.

“But I wanted to talk to her.” Winn looked pathetically sad. “Like, how does she feel about being dragged into Superwoman’s feuds with people? Did you know that Reactron was like, working at a nuclear power plant before, and because there had been a problem, Superwoman had rescued him, but left his wife behind. His wife died a hero and prevented a meltdown of the power plant, but this guy’s blamed Superwoman for it ever since.”

“That’s really sad when you think about it.”

“Yeah, it is… But look at all that info I got! That’s why you should call her. I’m like, a wealth of information. I could be her sidekick! I’m like the perfect person for this job.” Winn pleaded.

“First, that info I think is kind of common knowledge. Didn’t James report on that before he came here? And second, she said she was busy, Winn. I’m sorry. You know, bad guys around and everything.”

“Why do bad guys have to ruin everything?” Winn whined.

“Kiera!” Cat Grant’s voice sent Winn scurrying away and Kara to Cat’s side.

“Ms. Grant?” Kara was quickly swept up in dealing with Cat’s requests, last minute checks and the double checking of the caterers.

“Make sure they have those potstickers you like, Kiera. And check them to make sure they meet standard.” Cat said dismissively before she was called away by another guest. Kara was more than happy to go check on them and to sample a couple, too. Sometimes, Cat was really nice but she always did it in a roundabout way. As she happily stuffed her face to ‘test’ the potstickers, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

“Mmmf?” Kara turned around, chubby-cheeked and full of potstickers.

“Oh god, Kara. Did Cat not feed you?” Lucy had a glass of iced tea in hand and held it out to her friend. “Drink this.”

“I’m eating right now!” Kara said cheerfully, still chewing happily.

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full. Come on, you’re my date for tonight.”

“Where’s James?”

“He’s supervising the printing of the special edition cover for ‘Catco presents: Shadow Agent’. There was a small streak on the first fifty copies and Cat had a conniption and tried to fire everyone.” Lucy rolled her eyes. Cat trying to fire people wasn’t something new. “He’s standing there at the printer to make sure the printing is error free, but he’ll be coming fashionably late. And since he’s not here right now, you’re my date until he arrives. Now come on, ‘babe’. I’m hot and you should show me off.”

Kara laughed at her friend, holding out an arm solicitously to the beautiful lawyer. They made the rounds of the place, trying out foods, looking at the exhibits set up with fun facts about Shadow Agent, and giggled at the actors dressed up as Shadow Agent who took pictures with the guests.

“Hey. Is that your neighbour?” Lucy pulled at Kara’s arm until they were hidden around a pillar. Kara peeked out and saw, indeed, it was Alex! And she seemed to have come as Maxwell Lord’s guest, which sent a pang of jealousy streaking through Kara. 

Superwoman and Shadow Agent had found Maxwell Lord soon after Kara had gotten home. There was an interview on TV and a shaky video taken by the manager of the junkyard Reactron had been hiding at. Superwoman had gotten Maxwell out of there while Shadow Agent had fought with Reactron until he had retreated. Kara found herself wishing uncharitably that Maxwell had stayed home to rest so he wouldn’t get the chance to molest Alex.

Kara had never understood why some of the guys she knew would fixate on women’s bodies but Alex… Alex had a body that seemed straight out of Kara’s dreams. Kara’s eyes roved up Alex’s body, from her heels, up slender, muscled calves, following the outline of her thighs in that green sheath dress, up, up, up… eyes lingering appreciatively on certain areas before she made it to Alex’s face, which was currently scrunched up in an awkward grimace/smile at something Maxwell had said, while leaning close to her. Alex was fidgeting with her glasses, and coincidentally was able to elbow Max in the ribs to give herself some room.

Lucy gave a low whistle. “Your neighbour really cleans up nice.”

“Yeah.” Kara’s mouth felt dry. “She does.”

Alex suddenly turned her head to them, as if she had heard Kara’s voice, smiling at Kara when they locked eyes from across the room.

“Oh, champagne, come on!” Lucy was quickly distracted by free alcohol and Kara managed to flash Alex a sympathetic smile eyes darting to Alex’s companion, before Kara lost sight of her as Lucy dragged her away.

Lucy’s graceful speed-walk to the champagne meant she got there before all the other Catco employees. One thing about Cat Grant, she sure did know how to throw a shindig and definitely made sure her people could imbibe--responsibly of course, or they’d find themselves out on the streets the next day--and enjoy themselves.

“She got those little spring roll things stuffed with cheese and avocado.” Lucy pulled a willing Kara around the floor, both of them eager to sample the food. Cat Grant really did know how to spoil people. And as Lucy and Kara stuffed their faces, Kara felt a touch on her shoulder.

“Hi,” Alex greeted her nervously, pushing her glasses up. “How’s it going?”

“It’s great!” Kara beams at Alex, feeling her heart flutter. “Where’s your date?”

“Lost him when I went to the washroom.” The proud look on Alex’s face made Kara melt a little bit. Alex, though Kara was sure she would hate it if she knew, looked absolutely adorable.

“We should find him for you.” Kara offered innocently.

Alex grimaced. “Please don’t.”

“Oh, look it’s the neighbour!” Lucy had snagged another glass of champagne from a passing waiter, pushing it into Alex’s hands. “Here you go, neighbour!”

“Nice to see you again.” Alex greeted politely, but the smile fell from her face when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

“Alex! I was looking for you and I see you’ve found two beautiful ladies to introduce me to.” Maxwell gave them what he probably thought was a dashing and charming smile, but it set both Lucy and Kara’s teeth on edge, the way his eyes swept over them.

“And is that… Ms. Zorel?” Maxwell’s voice was oily-smooth. “I wouldn’t have recognized you! You look stunning.”

Kara pasted on a polite smile. Cat had gotten her designer to also make a dress for Kara for tonight so Kara wouldn’t ‘come looking like a pauper and embarrass me.’ Exact words.

“I’m glad that you’re okay, Mr. Lord.”

Maxwell’s smile was slightly less bright. “Yes. Thanks to Superwoman and Shadow Agent.”

“You don’t seem pleased.” Lucy raised her glass of champagne to her lips to try to hide her smile. Cameras had caught Superwoman bringing the man back, holding him by lifting from his armpits. He had wriggled a little when he saw the press and almost fell, but Superwoman had shifted her grip and caught him by the back of his pants. She dropped him unceremoniously onto the grass in front of the reporters and flew off immediately back to join Shadow Agent. The paparazzi had a field day with those pictures of him with his pants half-way down his ass.

Maxwell just shrugged, his eyes still on Kara.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Danvers, but Ms. Zorel is just too ravishing this evening.” Maxwell apologized, briefly looking morose, before the same smarmy smile stretched across his lips. He held his hand out to Kara. “Would you like to dance, Ms. Zorel?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Lucy had a hand around Kara’s waist quickly, Kara relaxing into Lucy’s side. “She’s already spoken for. Hi. I’m Lucy Lane.”

Maxwell’s lips stretched into a grin. “Ah, any relation to Lois Lane? Well, two beautiful ladies. I’m not even disappointed. How long have you two been together?”

“Since I started working at Catco, right, babe?” Lucy, even though in heels, was still shorter than Kara, but was at exactly the right height to nudge at Kara’s jawline with her nose.

“Yes, darling.” Kara couldn’t help laughing a bit, out of sheer awkwardness. She suddenly felt… really guilty when she caught sight of Alex’s face. The doctor looked heart-broken and Kara felt really guilty for some reason, even though… why was she even feeling guilty? She wasn’t dating Alex, she was dating Shadow Agent! But she couldn’t just tell everybody that and like hell she was going to dance with Maxwell Lord.

“I guess that’s why--” Maxwell motioned at Kara from head to toe. “--all of this. Usually you’re very… work-professional. I didn’t even recognize you! No wonder Ms. Lane here swooped you up.”

Lucy bristled beside Kara, not liking how this man, no matter how important, was kind of throwing underhanded criticisms and unwanted comments at her girlfriend. Her girlfriend for however long it took James to get here but it was still her girlfriend!

“Maxwell, can you not be such a teenage boy for a second?” Cat stepped into their little circle, blocking off Maxwell’s sightline to the two young women.

“It’s part of my charm!” Maxwell tugged at the lapels of his tuxedo, all the women gagging internally as they realized he truly believed that.

“I’m sure.” Cat replied drolly. “Now, instead of harassing these young women, I think we are due for a chat?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Maxwell turned to Alex, smiling apologetically. “I’ll be right back, duty calls.”

“You wound me, Maxwell.” Cat’s dry voice cut in, saving Alex from having to speak at all in response to Maxwell.

“Duty, but it’s always a bit of fun with you, Cat.” Maxwell chuckled, before turning to Lucy and Kara. “I’ve really enjoyed talking to you two. Maybe I’ll find you after my dance? And please keep my friend company. Talk about how much she’ll enjoy working for me.”

“I’ve never worked with you before Mr. Lord, so I really can’t say.” Kara said politely.

“You could work for me.” Maxwell winked at her, eyes darting over to Lucy before coming back to Kara. “I’m seeing you in a different light, Ms. Zorel. And I treat my employees well.”

“Maxwell, don’t try to steal my employees.” Cat sounded bored. “They’re very loyal.”

“Well, you can’t blame me.” Maxwell shrugged, then held out his hand to Cat. “Come on, you and me, Cat.”

Cat Grant rolled her eyes but accepted his hand so he could lead her onto the dancefloor. When he was far enough away and concentrated on Cat, Lucy shook her head.

“I hate Maxwell Lord.” Lucy said solemnly. Kara nodded, equally solemn.

“You have a lot of interactions with him?” Alex asked curiously.

“Cat’s legal shadow. Usually he ignores me.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “We’ve been introduced before, but I’m usually just, ‘counsel’. Cat usually never introduced me by name and I thought it was kind of rude at first, but now I’m going to have to make a note to thank Cat for that.”

“So…” Alex’s eyes darted from Kara to Lucy. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Oh, no, Alex, we--”

“My honey’s super shy.” Lucy gushed. “We’ve been seeing each other for… almost two years now. Since I started working for Cat, really.”

“Oh.” Alex seemed to be trying to keep from grimacing, but was having a hard time hiding it.

“Oh look, HONEY. Kelly is here. Why don’t you go talk to her?” Kara pushed Lucy, none-too-gently, toward their mutual friend before grabbing a bewildered Alex away by the arm, and leading her away.

“Your girlfriend--”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Kara huffed. “We only said that because Maxwell is a creep.”

“Oh.” Alex paused, a look of apology on her face. “Am… was I… am I a creep?”

“Why would you say that?”

Alex looked even more uncomfortable now. “When I asked you out. I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was being a creep.”

Kara went back in her memory before she remembered the awkward rejection.

“I said no because you were dating Laurel!” Kara corrected, scowling.

“What?” Alex squawked, garnering a few frowns from around her. She lowered her voice to a frantic whisper. “Ew! No! Laurel is like a sister to me!”

“So… you’re single?” Kara asked hopefully, then shook her head, slapping herself lightly on the cheek. “Never mind. Don’t answer that.”

“Why?” Alex asked cheekily. “Are you interested?”

“I’m dating someone.” Kara blurted out.

Alex nodded smugly. “But you’re attracted to me.”

Kara’s red face was all the answer Alex needed. At the pained expression on Kara’s face, Alex raised her hands in surrender.

“She’s a really lucky woman, having you choose her.” Alex said softly.

“I’m the lucky one.” Kara shrugs, remembering how Shadow Agent’s low chuckle made her stomach feel like it was folding in on itself in the most pleasant ways, and sending tingles all the way down to her toes.

“Well, I’m serious about being friends.” Alex held out a hand. “If you want to be?”

“Yeah.” Kara took her hand, and in the next second was immediately pulled into Alex’s arms.

“What--” Kara didn’t have time to think as the ceiling exploded and Reactron touched down in the middle of the party.

“I heard that this was a Shadow Agent party.” The masked man’s voice was clear. He shot out some energy beams from his hands, toppling pillars and conveniently blocking some of the exits as he did so. “So I’m expecting her to make her way here, soon. Or, even better, Superwoman. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but if they don’t come soon, I will be VERY angry.”

The next few minutes was chaos as people ran in every direction, Kara, dazedly, wondered when she had fallen on the floor. And where was Alex? One minute she was holding her then the blast--

“Alex!” Kara shrieked when she saw the woman with her leg trapped under a pillar. The woman was trying to pull it out, but it seemed quite stuck.

“Kara, get out of here!” Alex grunted, still trying to pull her leg out but stilled when Kara tried to push against the rubble.

“Alex, oh my god, just… Someone, help! Please!” Kara screamed to no avail. It was pandemonium in the hall.

“Kara, it’s fine. I think I’m just caught on something. Just go, I’ll be okay--”

“Where is Superwoman?! Where is Shadow Agent?!” Reactron roared, still shooting energy beams from his hands. Some of those beams got perilously close to Kara.

“Hey, asshole!” James Olsen’s voice caught Reactron’s attention. The man had finally arrived, fashionably late but just in time. “Hey, yeah, over here! I’m basically Superwoman’s best friend! Come on, jackass. I’m the closest you’re going to get!”

Reactron growled, taking the bait as James fled outside. Just as Reactron left, a squad of people, who looked like they were in SWAT gear, poured into the area. They immediately started evacuating people, while a trio broke off to jog at a fast clip, to where Kara was still holding Alex’s hand.

“You have to help--”

“That’s what we’re here to do, ma’am. We’ll get her out but you have to get out of here NOW.” One of the masked people said soothingly, already herding Kara away towards the exit. Kara twisted this way and that in their grip, trying to catch sight of Alex, but to no avail since one of the geared-up people had stayed behind and their back completely blocked her sight of Alex.

Hustled out and into the waiting arms of suited-up FBI agents, Kara could only blubber on about how Alex needed help.

“Kara? Kara!” Lucy had found her and was hugging her close. “I was so worried! I’m so glad you got out!”

“Lucy!” Kara suddenly remembered. “Oh my god, Lucy, James is being chased by Reactron!”

“What?!” It was Kara’s turn to grab on to Lucy tightly as she made to run back in.

“Don’t worry, Shadow Agent’s already arrived and she’s kicking ass.” Someone nearby reported. The sounds of renewed fighting told Kara that was probably true.

“It’s Superwoman!” Someone shouted and there was cheering as a familiar red and blue suited superhero flew towards the sounds of the fight and the flashing lights, joining the fight already taking place.

“It’s not good.” Kara tilted her head, listening to some of the FBI agents nearby, whispering to each other. Kara had always had an ear for things she was not supposed to hear.

“The radiation coming off of Reactron is affecting the Kryptonians negatively. They’re barely holding their own.”

“SA just said that we should probably try to evacuate the area. Reactron’s core may be too unstable, they’re trying to calm him down.”

“If they can remove his core--”

“They can’t even touch it. And they have to remove it without setting off a reaction.”

Maybe this was very very stupid and was extremely unscientific to the point of improbability, but Kara remembered renting out some lead statues from a young, hip artist who only did work in lead and ONLY did the Kryptonians. There were life-sized ones which Kara definitely could not carry, but there was a big bust of Superwoman’s head on display. And Kara, who worked out, knew she could definitely lift one of those and maybe carry it out to Shadow Agent. And lead could definitely help block radiation.

“Kara!” Lucy let out a cry of alarm as Kara slipped from her arms.

“Ma’am, get back here!”

But Kara ran as fast as she could, making it through the doors and ducking back into the hall where they had held the party. There, on display, she saw the Superwoman bust.

“Got you!” Agent Vasquez had Kara’s wrists behind her back before Kara could even blink.

“No, you have to… I have to get that bust!”

“A bust isn’t worth your life!” Agent Vasquez snapped.

“No, it’s made of lead!” Kara flushed, suddenly realizing how foolish she seemed. It was a stupid idea and now she was going to be arrested!

“What?”

“Never mind. I’m sorry, I was just--”

“No, you said it’s made of lead?” Vasquez snapped her fingers, two geared up agents appearing beside her. Vaquez took out little handheld radio.

“Vasquez to SA, come in SA, over.”

Shadow Agent’s voice blared on the radio, to Kara’s intense relief. She hadn’t realized exactly how worried she was until Shadow Agent’s voice had come through.

“Busy here, V. Over.”

“Come back into the hall, we have something that might help you, over.”

“On my way.” Shadow Agent’s voice cut off abruptly. In two minutes, she was there in front of them, looking furious.

“Ms. Zorel.” Shadow Agent seemed frustrated that Kara was in front of her and turned her gaze on Vasquez, furious. “What is she still doing in here?”

“Ms. Zorel remembered that the busts in here are made of lead. Which might be useful in this instance.” Vasquez pointed to the bust of Superwoman’s head, her face forever cast into a permanently smug smirk.

“Ah. Well, this actually might help.” Shadow Agent grabbed the bust and zipped away just as quickly as she had arrived. Vasquez had a firm grip on Kara’s elbow and was about to walk her out, but Kara dug her heels in.

“Wait.” Kara pleaded, looking towards where she had last seen Alex. “My friend was stuck here. Did you guys get her out? Is she safe--”

“We were able to get Dr. Danvers out from under the pillar. She was taken out another way, to the hospital.” Agent Vasquez replied soothingly. “She just has a twisted ankle. It’ll be okay.”

Kara nodded, feeling relief flood through her, then felt suddenly anxious again, thinking about her girlfriend.

“Will Shadow Agent be alright?”

Vasquez’s radio crackled and Shadow Agent’s voice could be heard, loud and clear.

“Situation handled. Could you please tell Ms. Zorel to stay for a bit so I could thank her? Over.”

“She doesn’t really want to thank you.” Vasquez said conspiratorially. “She’s probably going to lecture you--”

Vasquez’s radio squawked again.

“AGENT VASQUEZ. I have SUPER HEARING. Over.” Shadow Agent sounded annoyed over the radio. It didn’t take long before Shadow Agent was back inside, with Superwoman leaning heavily on her on one side and James Olsen on the other side of Shadow Agent.

“James!” Kara opened her arms and James fell into them, his full weight dropping on her in exhaustion. Kara held him up, tightened her hold on him as he let out a sigh of relief.

“What happened?” Kara looked from James, to Shadow Agent, then to Superwoman, and back again.

“James got tossed across a field. Super idiot here took the brunt of a shot because she was stupid--”

“You melted my statue!” Superwoman managed to moan, clinging on to Shadow Agent. “I was in shock! It was my favourite from my favourite sculptor--”

“Blah, blah, blah…” Shadow Agent muttered.

“Are you both okay?” Kara asked, worried about both heroes.

“Shadow Agent broke my heart.” Superwoman whined.

“I would do it again.” Even masked, Kara knew Shadow Agent was rolling her eyes at Superwoman.

“Ms. Zorel?”

“Um, yes?”

Shadow Agent tipped her head at Kara. “Thank you for suggesting the statue. It was exactly what we needed.”

Superwoman let out a loud gasp. “You told her to destroy my statue?”

“She just told me that all the statues were made of lead.” Shadow Agent said impatiently. “I’m going to take you to one of our sunbeds. I think you’re a bit punch-drunk.”

“You’re punch-drunk.” Superwoman leaned heavily on Shadow Agent.

“If that’s all?” Shadow Agent addressed Vasquez. “You’ll be able to deal with everything here?”

“Yes. I’ll call if there’s anything, ma’am.” Vasquez snapped into a smart salute. More FBI agents had poured in, some coming to help take James from Kara. “Would you like me to escort Ms. Zorel home? And Mr. Olsen definitely needs a little bit of medical attention.”

“Yes, please, if… Kara if you need. Agent Vasquez can take you home.” Shadow Agent nodded at Kara again before striding off, to the loud complaints of Superwoman who wanted to go out and show the ‘crowd of adoring citizens’ how they had been victorious over Reactron.

Everything after had been a blur, Lucy screaming at Kara for running in and Cat Grant making an appearance to scowl at Kara, only managing different intonations of her name, dripping with disapproval. Kara managed to slip away when their attention switched to James, and Cat started lecturing him about who was going to put together this piece of news for tomorrow.

Agent Vasquez had someone drive Kara home, and by the time she was home Kara could feel how exhausted she was and a pressure headache coming on, not to mention the dizzy spells that would hit her periodically. But in the elevator up to her floor, she managed to get out a text to Alex.

_ Are you ok? Are you home? _

The little dots appearing on her screen showed that Alex was at least conscious.

_ I’m good, I just got home. Where are you? If you’re home, can I come see you? _

Kara replied yes, quickly, then sent another text out, this time to Shadow Agent.

_ Are you okay? _

Shadow Agent replied almost immediately.

_ I’m fine. Can I come see you? _

_ Yes, but I’m making sure my neighbour is alright first. Can you come over and I’ll come by as soon as I check on her? _

_ Ok _

Before Kara could even knock, Alex had opened the door.

“Hey! Are you okay?” Alex had a crutch under one arm and a bandaged ankle. “I was worried--”

Kara grabbed Alex in a tight hug, shutting up Alex’s words. Kara sighed heavily, the end of that sigh changing into a sob.

“Kara.”

Alex held her awkwardly with one hand while Kara cried.

“I thought you had--I was so scared.” Kara took a bit of comfort from Alex rubbing her hand up and down Kara’s back, trying to sooth her.

“I’m fine. Look,” Alex hobbled back a few steps and grinned crookedly. “Just a twisted ankle.”

Kara sniffled and gave Alex a fond smile. “Well, I’m glad you’re alright, then.”

When Alex reached forward and caught Kara’s chin in between a thumb and forefinger, Kara was frozen in her neighbour’s gaze.

“Just a twisted ankle.” Alex murmured, cupped a hand against Kara’s cheek before Kara stumbled backwards, red-faced.

“Um,” Kara swiped the back of her hand at the tears that tracked down her cheeks. “Um, I… I’m glad you’re okay. But I gotta--I got a girlfriend. And I like her a lot. And… yeah.”

“You like her a lot?” Alex smirked. Kara felt her face redden as she sputtered uselessly and blurted out a good night before retreating back to her apartment.

“You like me a lot?”

Kara barely managed not to scream as she closed the door behind her.

“Well…” Kara was still flushed and embarrassed. She had barely started dating Shadow Agent, barely knew who she really was but Kara was pretty sure she did. She really liked Shadow Agent. Kara liked her sense of humour and how her smirk looked extremely familiar for some reason. A lot like Alex’s expression, really. Maybe that was why Kara was, she had to admit, attracted to Alex, too. So maybe Kara was realizing she had a type.

“Well?” Shadow Agent took a couple steps forward, her hand cupping the side of Kara’s face, then smoothly slipping backwards to cradle the back of Kara’s neck.

“Well, you’re alright, I guess.” Kara huffed, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face as Shadow Agent leaned down to kiss her, soft as Kara was sure only the Hero of National City could.

“Just alright?” Shadow Agent asked huskily.

“Well…” Kara’s next words were stolen by another kiss, deep and searing, Shadow Agent’s teeth nipping at her bottom lip making Kara gasp, feeling her girlfriend’s tongue slipping in, wet and insistent. Kara clutched at Shadow Agent’s costume, scrabbling for purchase, finally wrapping her arms around Shadow Agent’s neck, gloved hands at Kara’s thighs encouraging her to wrap her legs around the hero’s waist.

“Well?” Shadow Agent chuckled breathlessly, her laugh petering off as Kara pressed against her, feeling like she was burning up and dripping heat.

“Well--” Shadow Agent pushed back against Kara, the cant of her hips catching Kara perfectly, drawing a choked cry from Kara’s lips.

“Is this okay?” Shadow Agent kissed the line of Kara’s jaw, pressing gently back in again, feeling Kara’s heels dig into the small of her back. Kara could only nod wordlessly, cooing in delight at how Shadow Agent’s kisses tickled her ear.

“Your… your costume--”

“It doesn’t matter.” Shadow Agent near-growled, Kara’s dress rucked up to around her waist, only the thin fabric of her underwear, soaking wet, pressed into the front of Shadow Agent’s front as she rubbed against her.

“Wait… wait, my neighbour--”

“Do you… want to stop?” Shadow Agent asked, though the way she was pushing Kara against the door, the steady noise of the door jostling to their activities told Kara her partner in this dance definitely didn’t want to stop.

“No. No, keep going.”

They were probably audible if someone was outside in the hallway, but Kara couldn’t help grinding herself against Shadow Agent, couldn’t help the little cries her girlfriend drew from her as she thrust against her, neither seemed able to even do anything except press against each other, too wrapped up in chasing this feeling.

Kara held on tight, her cries getting louder, Shadow Agent’s lips everywhere, sometimes stealing some of those sounds right out of her mouth with her tongue. All Kara could feel, dimly beyond the delicious friction/pressure at her centre were Shadow Agent’s fingers digging into her thighs, the pain from the hard door at her back… but all of these things came together in a harmony of feelings that made her hug Shadow Agent closer to her, encourage her to press against her until Kara’s muscles suddenly all seemed to lock up, and she held onto Shadow Agent, shuddering, frozen tight, reaching that peak she had been building towards. And she just felt, it was so good, she just felt so, so good. Didn’t know about supernovas that people described, boasted about, but could feel it like a hammerdrop to that part of her brain that registered the sudden powerful rush.

“I’ve got you.”

Kara heard someone saying gently into her ear, taking her out of that haze that made her feel like cotton was stuffed in between her ears. It brought Kara back to the present as she realized that she wasn’t even holding on anymore, hanging limply in Shadow Agent’s arms, still braced against the door.

The look of amusement on Shadow Agent’s face had Kara hiding her face in the crook of Shadow Agent’s neck.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Kara’s voice was muffled but Shadow Agent heard her just fine, letting out a delighted laugh and turning to kiss at Kara’s cheek.

“It was really hot.” Shadow Agent spoke against Kara’s ear, causing shivers to run up and down Kara’s spine. She let Kara down gently, keeping a steadying hand around Kara’s waist which was smart since Kara’s legs felt like jello and her head felt like it was spinning.

“Woah, maybe that much exercise wasn’t so good for you.” Shadow Agent caught Kara before she could fall.

“No, but,” Kara felt the front of Shadow Agent’s uniform, cringing, mortified that it felt completely SOAKED. “I’m SO sorry.”

“It’s totally fine. I would let you do it again.” The lecherous grin on Shadow Agent’s face was really annoying in the way that it just made her look devilishly cute.

“We could--” Kara swayed to one side, almost falling if Shadow Agent hadn’t caught her.

“Nope. No, I think it’s time for you to rest.” Shadow Agent said firmly.

“But, but you haven’t--”

“No, but there’s always next time.” Shadow Agent kissed her, in that soft way that Kara liked, that made her feel like she was so treasured and wanted. “I can wait, Kara.”

Her dizziness was catching up to her so Kara finally agreed, encircled safely in Shadow Agent’s arms. She wondered, guiltily, if Alex had heard them at all and hoped that her neighbour hadn’t.


End file.
